Lightning Luffy
by doubledamn
Summary: This is rewrite of Werewolf2300's story "Goro no Luffy". Although the original story was good the layout was terrible. The basis of the story is that Luffy ate the Rumble-Rumble Fruit instead of the Gum-Gum Fruit. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Luffy's Beginning

Lightning Luffy

**Prologue**

13 Years ago - Fuschia Village, Makino's bar

Fuschia Village was a small quiet town, located in the East Blue Sea the weakest and most peaceful of the Four seas. A place where people go about their daily jobs and have a nice quiet drink in the local bar in the evening. All in all a nice small quiet safe town that does not have a lot of activity that is unless Vice-Admiral Garp or the Red-Hair pirates are in town.

"HAHAHAHA! You can't be a pirate Luffy! You're too small, you need to grow up, Anchor, and you aren't strong enough to be in my crew. You're too puny! Work on getting bigger and stop day dreaming."

Shanks said, laughing. Shanks was a man with red hair. He had a bit of stubble on his chin, and wore a puffy white shirt, black pants, and a cloak. His sword hung belted to his hip.

Looking at him, he did not look like a man the World Government would send all the Admirals and Vice-Admirals after if they thought they could kill him. He also did not act like one of the Yonkou, the four most powerful pirates of the Grand Line and New World or a former member of the Pirate King, Gold. D. Roger's crew.

He was a man who liked to party and did not mind making friends with children, as such he enjoyed making fun of his new friend, who, just as you can imagine, did not take it too well.

'Nah! I'm not puny! I'm strong! Grandpa Garp trained me; I have a punch that is strong enough to knock out anyone with one shot!"

Shanks did not doubt that Luffy would be strong for his age if he survived Garp's torturous training. Once, when he was still an apprentice pirate under Roger, he was unfortunate enough to meet the marine hero Garp. But he could not tell Luffy this. The Grand Line was not called the Pirate Graveyard for nothing, and the new world was even worse.

"All right Luffy, tell you what. If you can knock me out with one punch then you can come with us on our next voyage. Deal?"

Luffy grinned, 'Deal!'

Luffy closed his eyes and got an intense look on his face. Then he suddenly opened his eyes and jumped up on the bar and hit Shanks right in the jaw, sending flying into the far wall. At the moment Luffy's fist hit Shanks the crew felt a powerful wave of energy that made some of the weaker members of the Red-Hair Pirates faint.

The crew was shocked. Shanks recovered first, he was not one of the Yonkou for nothing.

"See, I'm strong! Now you have to take me on your next voyage!' said Luffy.

Shanks stared in shock, a _kid_ sent him, "Red-Hair Shanks", flying with one punch. He looked around and saw that some of his crew had fainted. He was shocked that these guys could hang around him in battle and fight some of the strongest enemies in the Grand Line and the New World but were overcome by a child.

Shanks was seriously considering taking Luffy with him, but then thought of the dangers of the sea again for a 7 year old kid. He would die in that Sea and he liked the kid too much to see anything happen to him.

"Shanks? I'm strong!' Luffy said.

"Luffy... How?' Shanks asked.

"How what, Shanks?' Luffy replied.

"How did you send me flying? And that wave of energy you put out, how did you do that?'

"Do you really want to know?' asked Luffy, with a slight grimace.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_'Fucking Gramps, dumping me in a bloody jungle and tells me survive and find my way out. Saying, "You will be a strong marine"._

_ I don't want to be a fucking marine; I want to be a pirate.'_

_He ignored the voice in the back of his mind telling him that Gramps' training was making him stronger. After all, how many kids know how to knock out an adult twice his size? Or take a punch from Garp? Or build shelters and hunt for food._

_However, this line thinking was cut off when he heard a loud growling noise, a pack of wolves heading towards him. He did not even think he ran fast and hard with the wolves in hot pursuit._

_He was still only a seven year old boy._

_The wolves gained ground and took him down, biting his arms and shoulder. He stared into their yellow eyes and screamed_

_"I won't die here! I will survive and become a great pirate! And no stupid wolves are going to stop me!'_

_A massive force was released from the child and the wolves pinning him down fainted and some of the others had died from the force of Luffy's will._

_(End Flashback)_

"I then tried to use that force again on some deer and a bear mother I ran into. Gramps then found me and said he felt a massive wave of Haki and came to find the source. When I told him what happened, he explained that I had discovered my Haki, called "The Will of the Conqueror", he said he will train me how to use my haki to make me a great marine.'

Shanks was shocked, '_a_ _kid had discovered how to use his haki, on pure instinct.'_

But before he could dwell on it further someone kicked open the bar door; a tall man with long dirty hair entered, he made no attempt to hide the blade at his side.

As he walked through the door he shouted out, 'Make way for the Scourge of the West! We're mountain bandits and I'm a man with a bounty of 8,000,000 berries on my head! Now give us 20 barrels of rum and we won't wreck this bar and kill all of you!'

This was impossible as Shanks and his crew had drunk all the alcohol in the bar.

"Sorry, Sir but these pirates here just drank the last of my stock.' said Makino.

As she told them this Shanks held up the last bottle of whiskey,

"Here mate, this is the last one, not even opened yet, enjoy!'.

The bandit cut the bottle with his sword a feat that would seem impressive to anyone who has not seen a true Sword Master but Shanks and his crew were unimpressed. The bandit shouted at Shanks,

"I'm a man worth 8,000,000 berries! I need more than one bottle of whiskey!'

"You just wasted a good bottle of whiskey, mate.'

The bandit leader suddenly punched Shanks, not strong enough to do any damage to him; Shanks played along and pretended so the bar would not be wrecked. The bandit, his ego sated for now, left smiling.

Luffy however was furious to see his idol not stand up to defend his honour against the bandit. Luffy didn't realise how far out of the Red-Hair's league the bandit was, and was angry that Shanks did not fight him. Luffy screamed at Shanks,

"SHANKS! Have you no pride!? You should have fought him!'

Shanks stood up and put his hands on Luffy's shoulder,

"Luffy, it was only whiskey. They're not worth it.'

Luffy pouted at Shanks and turned his back on him, which allowed him to see the odd fruit that the Red-Hair Pirates from an enemy's ship. Luffy, thinking it was just food he ate the fruit for dessert. Shanks turned back to Luffy to see if he had cooled down and panicked when he saw that the fruit was gone.

"AHHH! LUFFY! Did you eat the fruit in that box?!'

"Yeah, but it tasted horrible."

Shanks quickly grabbed Luffy and frantically started to shake him upside-down to get the fruit out but got shocked by lighting from Luffy's body.

"Luffy, you just ate the Goro-Goro no Mi', said Shanks, 'or the Rumble-Rumble Fruit. This is one of the ocean's hidden treasures and gives you the power to create and control lightning, but curses you with the Ocean's hatred, meaning you can never swim or go near sea water, if you try to swim you will sink to the bottom of the sea and drown.'

Shanks sighed, his friends life just got a lot more complicated.

**The Next Day...**

The bandits were walking through town, loudly bragging about how Shanks and the Red-Haired Pirates were weak and no match for them. Enraged, Luffy challenged the bandits to a fight for Shanks honour.

Luffy beat the bandits using his haki and lighting, but due to his young age and inexperience with his new abilities, he faints after using so much energy. The remaining bandit kidnapped Luffy.

The mayor and Makino confronted the bandit and his men after they recovered from Luffy's beating.

"No fucking way we're giving this kid back to you! We're gonna kill him, then pillage this shit-hole of a town!'

Just as the bandits are about to kill Luffy, reinforcements arrive in the form of Shanks and the Red-Hair Pirates. One of the bandits points a gun at Shanks but is quickly killed by Shanks' First Mate, Ben.

"Insult me, laugh at me, I don't care about those things. But try and hurt one of my friends and I will destroy you!' says Shanks, as he releases a small burst of haki. The bandits are easily defeated by the Red-Hair Pirates. Looking around after the fight, Shanks panics and screams,

"AHHH! WHERE'S LUFFY?!'

"Calm down Captain, we'll find Luffy.' Ben says, trying to soothe his Captain's panicked state.

Ben spots Luffy and the bandit out at sea, "There they are Captain!' and he points out to sea.

The Red-Hair Pirates look out to the ocean and see the Bandit King with a tied-up Luffy in a boat preparing to throw Luffy into the sea. Shanks jumped into the water and swam out to get Luffy. As the bandit sees Shanks coming he throws Luffy into the water and tries to get away in the boat. As he frantically paddles away a Sea King known as The Lord of the Coast appears and swallows him.

Luffy woke up when he was thrown into the water, and struggled to stay afloat as the fruit had not fully digested yet. Luffy saw that he and Shanks were about to be eaten by the Sea King, panics and uses what little energy he has left to reach Shanks in the water while thinking, "_I have to get me and Shanks back to shore_". Unknown to him his devil power fruit powers react to his will, moving him and Shanks flash to shore in a flash of lightning escaping the Sea King.

"Thank you, Luffy. It looks like you're coming with us on our next voyage.'

"Really, Shanks?!'

"Yeah, you're going to be my Pirate Apprentice for the next ten years as we train your powers and keep you out of the Marine's hands, we're going to make you strong enough to live on your own.'

"Shanks?'

"Yeah, Luffy?'

"Thank you.'

"Hahaha, no problem Anchor. Get your stuff ready, you won't see your home again for the next ten years.

**Ten Years Later...**

A fancy looking cruise ship was sailing along the water with various guests dressed in expensive party clothes. The ship was guarded by a marine escort when suddenly there was a warning from the crow's nest;

"Pirates! It's the Alvida pirates!'

The marines training kicked in and they fought the pirates but the enemy beat them easily and hauled up a barrel that was in the water.

"Only the three of us and Coby know about this and Coby won't say anything about this. Right Coby?' one the pirates said.

"I-I ain't seen nothin'! Please don't hit me." Coby tried to back up and shrink into the corner.

"Let's open up this baby and get a drink.'

"What the hell?' Luffy stared at them until they attacked him, then he knocked them out in a few seconds with one punch each.

"Thanks Coby. I'll take care of Alvida."

"How do you know me? Why did you do that? They will tell Alvida that I know you and I will get the Iron mace!'

"Don't worry, my name is Monkey. D. Luffy, I will take care of her.'

"Luffy how did you end up here and inside that barrel?'

"I was sleeping in a raft after visiting friends and got caught in a whirlpool on my way back. So how did you end up here on a pirate ship, Coby?

"Two years ago I got into a boat going out to sea to fish but what I did not know it was a pirate ship taking there crew back to their ship. Luffy, you have to get out of here before Alvida hits you with the iron club and kills you.' Coby said.

"I'm hungry. Where can I get some food and cash. Besides if Alvida gets in the way I will beat her. I can't die until I become pirate king.'

Coby gaped in shock. "Pirate King? Then, Luffy you are a pirate?"

Luffy nodded.

"Impossible! The Pirate King is a man with wealth, fame, and power; everything in this world united in one man! The last King, Gold. D. Roger was the only man to conquer the Grand Line! Impossible! Luffy you will die if you try to become the Pirate King!"

Luffy stopped eating here, his eyes becoming shaded by his straw hat as he stood up.

"It's not about whether or not I can do it," Luffy said quietly, drawing Coby's attention. Luffy plucked the straw hat off his head, looking at it and reliving the memories that went with it. "I promised MY old captain I will become king of the pirates. Besides if you aren't willing to fight for your dream then you might as well be dead, that is my dream to be pirate king and I will crush all who stand in the way of my dream.'

Coby stared at Luffy in shock. '_Even though we have only met I'm inspired'_ "I will accomplish my dream and become a marine! I will leave and join the marines and when I'm a strong marine I will come back arrest Alvida and all the other pirates like her."

Whatever Coby was going to say next was cut off when the door exploded in a shower of wood.

"Coby who are you going to arrest?' Alvida asked.

"No one Alvid-'

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Luffy. Luffy pointed at Alvida said

"Who's the hag?'

The crew back away in fear and Alvida with little effort brought down The 10 ton Iron club right on top of Luffy's head. But the mace just passed right through him due to Luffy's Logia power. Luffy reformed and grabbed Coby and got him out of the way and told him

"Stay out of the way you will just get killed. Alvida! That was pathetic; you're an embarrassment to pirates everywhere! Said Luffy.

Alvida stared in shock her mace went right through him.

"How?' she asked as the crew stared in shock.

"I ate the Goro Goro no Miso I'm a lighting man. Now it's my turn!' Luffy raises his left hand and puts it facing the crew, "see if you can survive this! **"Sango**!" and unleashes a massive burst of electricity which wipes out Alvida's crew in one massive blast. Alvida stares in shock and fear at the power that was unleashed. She tried to hit Luffy with her club one last time but Luffy caught it and exclaims "**Chidori_ Nagashi_**" and shocks Alvida. Alvida feels her body go numb and Luffy looks down at her and states;

"You would not last a day on the grand line. You would be slaughtered. I suppose, this is the weakest of the seas so there is not much opposition for a pathetic pirate like you. Now, where are the smaller boats Alvida? And your treasure? Tell me or I will throw you overboard and let you drown!'

_(10 mins later)_

"Come on Coby, lets leave I got what wanted" said Luffy with a bag full of loot.

_(10 mins later)_

"So Luffy." Coby said trying to start a conversation. "If you're aiming to be king of the pirates that means you'll have to enter the Grand Line right?"

"Yep."

"But it dangerous to sail there most sailors die in those treacherous waters! They call it the Pirate Graveyard for a reason you know."

"I've been to the Grand Line before when I was an apprentice pirate under my old captain. I know my way around the Grand Line, besides only the weak pirates die in the Grand Line, those who can't cut it.'

"You've been to the grand line and lived to tell the tale!' said Coby in shock at hearing his friend had been in the Grand Line.

"I came back to the East Blue to recruit some strong crew members to go after One Piece. My first target for recruitment is the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. He's being held by the marines on some bogus charge.'

"But if he's in prison he's a criminal!' said Coby.

"Don't care, I'll see if he will join my crew." Said Luffy.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a First Mate

Chapter 2:Finding a First Mate

Coby was looking at Luffy while thinking about what he saw Luffy do on the ship and asked Luffy the question that was on his mind.

"Luffy you said you ate devil fruit right?'

"Yeah" said Luffy.

"How was Alvida's mace able to through you? And how come you were not hurt by the mace?" asked Coby.

"That's because I ate a logia class devil fruit, those are the types that allow all types of attacks from weapons or attacks from other fruit users or even a bullet from a gun will not affect me, since I can just reform or if I chose I could just shock or kill them with lightning.'

"What do you mean Logia class? Asked Coby, sounding confused.

"Well Coby, there are three main types of devil fruits, they are called Paramecia, Zoan and Logia and each of these have their own abilities. The Paramecia class gives the user a physical super human ability and example of this is the Chop-Chop Fruit which allows the user to separate there body parts to attack someone or to escape a slash form a blade.

The Zoan class gives the user the ability to transform into an animal and gain that animal's abilities, for example a person who could transform into a cheetah would gain that animals speed and strength while using their powers.

And finally a Logia class fruit user can change their whole body into a specific element which can make them nearly impossible to hit physically and they can also regenerate their whole body and control that specific element if necessary, an example of this is the Goro-Goro Fruit that I consumed as a kid Coby. Do you understand now Coby?' Luffy Said.

"Yes" said Coby.

"Where are we going? Asked Coby.

"We're going to an Island called Shell Town where _Zoro_ is being held. It's also where you can fulfil your dream of being a marine as there is a base there", said Luffy.

Coby looked ahead and he could see the base in the centre of the island.

Once they had docked the ship Luffy and Coby headed into town to get something to eat and drink before looking for Zoro and enlisting Coby in the marines.

After walking around town they saw the marine base sounded by a 9ft wire fence.

The land beyond that seemed to be barren. But upon looking closer they saw a man wearing a green bandana over his head, a white shirt and black pants and a green haramaki sash tied over his waist tied down in wooden stocks. Standing in front of him was a little girl with pig tales.

"T-T-That's him! That's Roronoa Zoro!" Coby said.

But Luffy ignored him and wanted to see what would happen next. It seemed that the little girl was feeding Zoro a rice ball as if there were friends.

Then a lanky man with bowl-shaped hair wearing a purple blazer. You could tell just by the way he walked he thought he was better than everyone else. He snatched a rice ball from the little girl's hand and tasted it and then spit it out screaming,

"Yuck! That's horrible, it's much too sweet, rice balls must be made with salt! You, Marine!

"Yes, sir!'

Throw this girl over the fence!' The marine reluctantly did as ordered and the little girl would have hit the ground hard had Luffy not used his fruit powers to flash to where she was going to land and caught her in his arms. He then sat the nervous little girl down.

Coby stared in shock at Luffy's speed he blinked and Luffy had disappeared. Coby looked left right and could not find where Luffy had disappeared to, he then looked behind him and saw Luffy inside the marine base grounds talking to Zoro.

"Yo!" Are you Zoro?"Luffy greeted.

Zoro looked up to glare at who was talking to him it turned out not to be a marine. But a kid with black hair with a scar under his eye and black pants and a red shirt and a black coat, worn over his shoulders and a straw hat on his head.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" he rasped, not wanting to deal with anymore bullshit.

"The names Luffy and I'm a pirate." he responded.

…

"So…"

"I'm looking for a first mate to join my crew and I heard you really strong."

The pirate hunter glared at him. "Get lost! I'm not interested in becoming a pirate. After all I'm a pirate hunter."

"Why not have a change of careers?" Luffy asked.

'_This guy is really starting to annoy me …'_ Zoro thought.

"Pirates are nothing but cowards that lie, cheat, and steal first chance they get they would slit there crew mates throat in their sleep if they thought they could get rich quicker or get more power. Besides, I can't leave, not until my sentence is up."

"How long will that be?"

"Just five more days."

Luffy was silent for a moment as he thought about Zoro's answer

"Hey, pirate do me a favour, and get me that rice-ball on the ground."

Luffy did what he was asked and held it in front of him.

"You're seriously going to eat this? It's filthy."

"Just shut up and feed me the fucking rice-ball Pirate!"

After eating and holding down the dirt-ball, Zoro turned his attention back to Luffy. "Tell that girl 'thanks' for me will ya?" The pirate hunter's eyes widened when he noticed that Luffy had vanished. _'What the fuck was that? I must be seeing things… damn heatstroke.'_

"Zoro said he loved it, he said it was the best rice ball he ever had" Luffy told the little girl Rika.

Rika was smiling,

"Really?" her eyes full of happiness,

"Yeah he said it was lovely and that you're a great cook" Luffy told the little girl

"Let's take her home to her parents they must be wondering where she is". Coby said.

"Ok lead the way Rika."

Rika lead them to her mother's bar that her family owned.

After Rika introduced them to her mother they told them about the captain's corruption and how Zoro had saved them from the captain's son's wolf by killing it as it went to attack them both and how he threatened Zoro that if he did not spend ten days in the stocks he would kill Rika and her Mother and burn down the bar with them in it. Zoro agreed on the condition that he would spend ten days in the stocks without food or water providing that Rika and her mother were not harmed in any way.

Coby was shocked,

"That man did not deserve the honour to be in the marines. He is a disgrace".

The arrogant bastard from before who ordered for Rika to be sent flying came in

"Wench gets me a round of drink". Later when he had two rounds he bragged tomorrow "I'm going to have that Zorro executed in the morning as a joke".

All the locals in the bar were too afraid of the bastard's father, Axe-Hand Morgan, to say or do anything.

That statement alone made Luffy angry who stood up from his seat one the bar stool and grabbed the bastard by the throat and spoke in a cold and frighting tone,

"You are a cowardly little incest with no honour, since you won't keep your end of the bargain I'll teach you some manners and the wrongs of lying", said Luffy he then covered the hand that had the captain's son by the throat in lighting and said "have some shock therapy from me free of charge!" and shocked him with electricity, the bastards screams echoed throughout the entire bar.

Helmeppo was lifted up by the Marines who had heard the bastard's screams and came to investigate. He manages to wheeze out "I'll tell my father, he is Captain Axe-Hand Morgan".

"Go ahead run home to daddy you pathetic little shit. Teach your daddy some manners as well" said Luffy as he kicked him in the face and sent him flying out into the street. Luffy was standing still and controlling his breathing.

Meanwhile Coby was panicking saying "He will get the marines to kill us" said Coby.

"Coby calm down worse come to worse I'll fight and beat the shit out of the marines" Luffy said.

Coby stopped and looked at Luffy only to find him to have disappeared again.

Meanwhile with Zoro who was imprisoned in the stocks where he was about to succumb to heat stroke when Luffy came to talk to him again.

Zoro sighed. "You again? Look I already told you, I'm not joining your crew!"

"Did you know that the little wimpy bastard is planning to execute you tomorrow?" Luffy asked, not changing his tone.

Zoro's eyes widened at this new information "fucking lying cheating little bastard "cursed Zoro.

"What are you smirking at "Zoro said to Luffy who had a small smirk on his face.

"Well you have two choices; one agree join my crew and I break you out of here, or two stay here and be killed by the marines" said Luffy.

"That's fucking blackmail" said Zoro.

"I'm a pirate what do you expect" said Luffy

"Fine I'll join your crew, I swear on my honour as a swordsman" said Zoro.

"But first you have to get my swords; that little bastard Helmeppo took them. There's 3 of them, he put them somewhere in the base" said Zoro.

Luffy's grinned widened. "No problem!" and disappeared in a flash of lighting.

Zoro's eyes widened and said "what the fuck was that? Something tells me this is going to be very interesting". He said with a grin.

On the top floor room sat a large man who was the textbook definition of 'arrogant'. He had an axe implanted into his hand and he was vicious and cruel.

He only cared for himself and thought everyone else was below him. He was the Captain of Shell Town 'Axe-Hand Morgan'. He was currently looking out the window, observing what he deemed it to be his 'greatest achievement': Raising a 10 ft tall statue of himself.

Moments later, his disappointment of a son, barged into his office,

"Father a stranger in town attacked me! I want him executed!'

Morgan's patience was nearly gone. "Father aren't you going to do something he attacked me! Even you never hurt me" he cried.

"Do you know why I've never hurt you?" Morgan asked his son.

Helmeppo was taken aback. "I-Is it because you love me… your son…?"

"No."

Helmeppo was knocked back into the wall opposite of him, courtesy of his father's left hook.

"Because you're not worth hitting… you are a disappointment to me as a son. Tell me have you killed the intruder who was sneaking in feeding the prisoner?"

"No she's just a little girl" said Helmeppo.

The captain turned toward one of the marines at the door and ordered him to go into town and kill the girl and her family. But the marine stood defiantly.

"Sir, I will not obey! Even if you are ranked higher, I will not obey that order as it is unlawful and wrong".

Morgan hit him with the blunt side of his axe and said,

"I will do it myself later. Be glad that I am feeling generous. Now get that statue up and don't break it!" Morgan said to them.

When suddenly Morgan heard a shout of **"Byakurai**"and his statue was blown up.

Morgan looks down and sees a teenager with a straw hat and with smoke coming out of two his fingers that were pointing in the direction of where his statue once stood. Luffy looked up and said

"Sorry but that thing was an eye sore, Luffy said, 'how could anyone look at that without wanting to break it? I did everyone here a favour by destroying that thing".

Morgan who was by now furious yelled "CAPTURE THAT LITTLE BASTARD AND BRING HIM TO ME! I'LL KILL THE LITTLE BASTARD MYSELF NOW!"

However as soon as the marines charged Luffy they suddenly found it hard to breathe and pretty soon they were on their knees struggling to gasp air and started to see visions of their own death being killed by the devil in front of them before they passed out from the strength of Luffy's haki.

After Luffy had taken care of the usual marine grunts he spotted the little Insect from before hiding behind one of the walls hoping not to be noticed. When Helmeppo spotted the demon from earlier coming towards him, he tried to run but was slammed against the wall.

"Well well if it isn't the coward from before. Now, unless you want more shock therapy? Show me where you put Zoro's swords or you're a dead man" said Luffy.

After Helmeppo showed Luffy the room where he put swords Luffy took them and knocked out Helmeppo with a haki infused fist to the face.

Luffy then jumped down to where Zoro was tied up and used his blade to cut Zoro's bindings and free him,

"Here is your blades Zoro, now you're my First Mate welcome to the crew" said Luffy.

Morgan who had seen all of his men defeated and the prisoner freed, jumped down and charged towards Luffy, when he was close he brought his axe down on Luffy intending to split him in half when to his surprise his axe went through him but to his shock, Luffy just reformed after being hit.

"I'LL KILL YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD YOU RUINED MY STATUE! YOU'RE A NOBODY, A NOTHING, WHILE I'M A GREAT AND POWERFUL MARINE CAPTAIN"!

"No all you are is just an overgrown lighting rod and you know the thing about lighting rods is they tend to get struck" **"ELTHOR**" Luffy shouted while holding up two fingers facing the sky as he did this Morgan was struck with a massive bolt of lightning and all that was left of the cruel Axe-Hand Morgan was a piece of the wooden handle of the axe and a giant scorch mark where he once stood.

And so ended the reign of the terrible Axe hand Morgan defeated and killed by the future pirate king.


	3. Chapter 3: The Navigating Thief

Lightning Luffy Chapter 3 – Beating Buggy

_(Three days after Shell Town)_

Three days of sea now stretched between Zoro and Shell Town, but the battle still piqued at his curiosity. Zoro thought about what he saw at that Marine base—the way the Marines who tries to attack Luffy suddenly fell to their knees and appeared as if they had trouble breathing before passing out. Unused to troubled thoughts, Zoro decided to ask the source of the problem (if you will).

"Hey, Luffy! Back at the base… what was that? How did you knock out those Marines that tried attacking you? I didn't even see you move." Asked Zoro.

"Oh, I used my Haki to knock them out." Zoro's new captain shrugged. "They were weak minded so they were knocked out easily enough!"

"What's Haki?" Zoro asked. The swordsman had heard about it on his journey but never knew what it was.

"Haki is the force of your will and spirit in a physical form. It can be used in different ways. One of the ways is to use it to strengthen your muscles in either your arms or legs so that you punch or kick through _anything_—even sea stone! It can also be focused into a blade to cut through giant ships or buildings with a single swipe of your blade. Haki can also be used to fight logia fruit users. Some masters of Haki can use it to cancel the effects of sea stone on fruit users." Luffy explained.

"Anyway" Luffy plunged on. "We're nearly there. We can get some food and supplies up ahead."

Ahead of Luffy and Zoro there were three pirates floating in the water. When the two stopped to find out the three pirates' story, Zoro and Luffy learned that the three had stopped when they saw an attractive orange haired girl in a small boat with what appeared to be a treasure chest. The three pirates thought it was their lucky day—they could score some treasure from a hapless and helpless girl. The girl had promised to give them her treasure if they helped her. However, the orange-haired girl double-crossed them and stole their boat, leaving them in a storm with a sinking ship.

Now the three pirates floated in the water with a mixture of awe and outrage.

"How did she see the storm coming?" The first pirate asked.

"I don't know but once we find her we will kill her!" The second pirate said.

"Look ahead there's a boat coming this way lets steal it and find that thief!" The third pirate exclaimed.

_Meanwhile on a nearby island where the Buggy Pirates had taken up residence._

The pirate who ruled Orange Town was a pirate who had sailed with legends like "Red Hair Shanks" and "Gold D. Roger" and the "Infamous Dark King Silvers Rayleigh". Nowadays, this pirate known as Buggy the Clown just ransacked towns in the East Blue and stayed away from big time action that would draw the attention of the Marines.

"What do you mean my maps were robbed? How did she get open my treasure chest?" Captain Buggy asked.

"We don't know! Only the _thief _knows how." One of Buggy's men replied.

"Care to repeat that?" Buggy asked.

"I said 'only the robber knows'?" The pirate then realized that his captain heard something different than what he said. He tried to plead with his captain, "Please Captain! Spare me, it was a mistake!" But today was just not the pirate's day.

"RUBBER NOSE?!" Buggy shouted. "Load the Buggy Balls! FIRE THE CANNON!" Men scrambled to load and fire the cannon at the unfortunate pirate, destroying half the town in the process.

"Find that thief and get my maps back!"

_(Orange Town)_

An orange-haired thief was running through the streets of Orange Town having just stole from a Pirate by the name of Buggy the Clown and being chased by Pirates.

When she spotted two men up ahead walking and got a devious idea pretend that one of them is her boss and let them fight it out while she escapes.

"Oh, boss! You're here! I've been waiting for you to rescue me!" Luffy grinned.

"Yeah! It took me a while to get here, but I'm here!" Nami quirked an eyebrow, but continued on. With a leap, she ran down the street.

"I'll leave everything to you!" The Buggy Pirates grimaced at her running, but turned to Luffy.

"Now we'll teach you what happens when you mess with the Buggy pirates!" One of the pirates threatened.

Luffy disappeared and reappeared in front of the pirate, planting his fist in the confused pirate's face before delivering a Haymaker that demobilized the pirate. The second pirate charged towards him with a sword in hand but Luffy grabbed the pirate's wrist and threw him over his shoulder. With the attacker stunned, Luffy twisted the pirate's arm, broke it and kicked him in the face, effectively knocking him out. The last pirate rushed towards him but Luffy covered his fist in lighting and put it through the pirate's heart, killing him instantly. Luffy then looked towards the roof of the building on his right hand side and said with good humour, "You can come out. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Absolutely. You're pretty strong!" Nami said.

Luffy smirked. "And not to mention handsome to boot!" He waggled his eyebrows at her. She giggled. "So what's your name, pretty lady?"

"I'm Nami! I'm a thief who only steals from pirates! Want to be partners?"

"No." Luffy said simply and without explanation turned to Zoro. "Let's go, Zoro."

"No?" Nami asked, surprised

"What can you do besides steal?" Luffy challenged.

"I'm the best navigator in the entire East Blue!" Nami said with pride.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's borrow one of these houses and iron out the details." Luffy proposed.

"So, you robbed Buggy of his map of the Grand Line and another map of an area you don't recognize and now he's chasing you down?" Luffy summed up Nami's story.

Nami nodded and Luffy grinned. "So, what do you say? Join my pirate crew as my navigator!"

"Forget it! I will never join a pirate crew!" Nami exclaimed.

"Then how about a temporary alliance? You will never get Buggy's treasure by yourself and I want that map of the Grand Line. Me and Zoro will take care of Buggy and his friends and we split his treasure. Once I get the map, I don't care. Deal?"

"Fine. It's a deal." Nami agreed.

"Anyway, I got a plan. This way we both get want we want." Luffy grinned.

_(Meanwhile with Buggy and the Clown Pirates)_

"WHAT! YOU LOST TRACK OF THE THIEF! YOU THREE STRONG MEN CHASE AFTER ONE THIEF AND END UP LIKE THIS!" Buggy screamed.

"We're really sorry, captain!" They pleaded. "B-but! There was a really strong guy! He…! He was her boss and he wore a straw hat and he was really fast and strong!"

"DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" The three crewmen tried to plead for their lives but Buggy killed them all.

"Captain Buggy!"

"WHAT!" He screamed, spittle flying everywhere.

"The thief we just saw… she returned here herself and she has some stranger with a straw hat tied up in rope."

"Okay! Bring her in!"

"I captured the thief, Captain Buggy, leader of the strongest pirate fleet! I will return your map too!" Nami announced while Luffy snarled at her, startled.

"You tricked me!" He accused but Nami only stuck out her tongue out in a mocking gesture. Buggy grinned.

"I see… you're obediently returning the map to me… but… why are you doing this?" Nami grinned childishly.

"You see, I got into a fight with my boss! He's an idiot, so I thought I'd join up with you!" Buggy blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then he threw his head back and laughed uproariously.

"HAHAHA! An idiot, eh? I like your attitude! I think I will let you join my crew!" He laughed even harder as the crew cheered. Nami grabbed Luffy and threw him into the iron cage they provided.

"Break out the rum, boys! Let's celebrate!" Buggy turned towards Nami and lifted his drink. "To our newest crewmate! Now, Nami. To join my crew and prove you have what it takes to help me rule the Grand Line, all you have to do is fire the cannon and kill your former boss."

"But right now drink up! Boys! We're gonna to see an execution!" Buggy cheered.

"What now?" Nami asked Luffy under her breath.

"Fire the cannon. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Luffy said.

"Okay."

"Load the Buggy Balls! Now, Nami. Time for you to prove your loyalty!"

"Goodbye, Boss. It's been fun." Nami said and then she fired the cannon.

"HA HA! Welcome to the crew, Nami!" Buggy cried.

"Man! That would have hurt—had it hit me!" Luffy's disembodied voice made Buggy and his crew's eyes shoot wide open.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Buggy demanded.

"HERE!" Luffy cried behind Buggy who jumped and turned around only to be met a punch to the face and his head fell off thanks to his devil fruit powers. Luffy then kicked Buggy hard in the family jewels and every man there (even Zoro, who was on the far roof) winced and checked everything was still there from the force of the blow Buggy received. Meanwhile, Buggy was on the ground crying in pain from the blow to his pride and joy.

Zoro jumped down from the roof top landing in the middle of some pirates who were surprised to see him.

Buggy slowly stood up with anger written across his face. "No one does that to me!" And he launched his hand with a knife in it at Luffy who caught his hand. "You will have to do better than that!"

Buggy said. "You forgot I have two hands to attack with!" He said even as his other hand appeared next to Zoro and stabbed him in the side.

"I missed anything vital, but he will still bleed to death if he is not treated." Buggy gloated.

"Shit! Nami, get over here! We have to get Zoro out!" Luffy commanded.

**"Raiton Flare!**" And all Buggy and his crew were temporarily blinded by a flash of lighting. When they could see again, Luffy and his crew of two were gone.

"Mohji. Find them and kill them. I want their heads now!" Buggy commanded as he stalked off.

"It's nothing, Captain!"

"Don't talk, Zoro. Save your energy." Luffy hushed as he examined the wound. "Here. Lie down, Zoro." Luffy takes a piece of cloth from his pocket and places it over Zoro's wounds and uses Zoro's sash to hold it in place.

There was a loud roar in the distance and Nami says "It's Mohji the Lion Tamer! Let's get out of here!"

"You're right. I can't fight yet until I patch up Zoro."

After ten minutes of running, Luffy laid Zoro on the ground and checked his wound. It was still bleeding. Desperate, he proposed an idea to Zoro. "Zoro, I'm going to have to patch you up using my fruit powers. I won't lie, it will hurt like hell. It's your choice."

"Do it. I won't die until I become the World's Greatest Swordsman and the Pirate King's right hand. Isn't that right, future Pirate King? Besides, I'm not afraid of a little pain." Zoro said.

Luffy just laughed and said, "That's right. You can't die until you have accomplished your dream. Nami, put that cloth into his mouth for him to bite into."

"What are you going to do?" Nami asked.

"I'm going to use my lightning to cauterize his wound."

"Lightning! Where are you going to get lightning when there is not a cloud in the sky!?" Nami demanded incredulously.

"I'm going to use my fruit powers. I ate the _Goro-Goro no Mi_—a logia-type fruit as a child so now I'm a lightning man!" Luffy explained.

"Get ready, Zoro, this will hurt. Here it goes…" Luffy focused a small amount of lightning into his hand and said **"Gloam Paddling"**. There was a spark and Zoro's wound closed.

Luffy then sensed someone coming and said to Nami, "Someone is coming. Get ready—stay behind me!" Luffy then focused lightning into two fingers, ready to fire.

"What are you people doing out here? You're supposed to be in the shelters!" The mayor exclaimed.

Luffy relaxed and then asked the mayor, "Where can I put my friend here? He needs to rest. He was injured by Buggy the Clown."

"Follow me; you can put him in my house."

_(Mayor's House)_

"Your friend woke up and he said he was fine and would not go to the shelters." The mayor told Luffy and Nami.

"What's the story with the dog sitting outside the shop near here? I thought he would be in the refugee camp in the shelters with some kid?" Asked Luffy.

"The dog's name is Chouchou and his master was killed by Buggy. I believe the only reason he stays outside that shop is because it is the last thing left of his master so he wants to protect it." The mayor explained. "So I feed him every day. Anyway, it's time for me to feed him." The mayor walked out the door with Luffy and Nami behind him to feed the dog outside the shop.

They then heard a loud roar and the mayor said, "It's Mohji the Lion Tamer! Let's get out of here!" The mayor panicked and made a grab for Nami to get her to run. Nami shimmied away from his hand.

"Don't grab me!"

Luffy said, "Nami! Go with the mayor, I'll take care of Mohji. Besides, I can't afford to have my navigator hurt!" Nami nodded and went with the mayor.

"Looks like it's just you and me, boy! What do you say we put this overgrown pussy through obedience school?" Luffy smirked at his companion.

The dog just barked in agreement.

"Well, look at what we have here! Looks like I caught me a thief. I'm Mohji, Buggy's first mate. They call me The Lion Tamer!" Mohji laughed tauntingly. "Looks like your friends left you. Tell me where the others are and I may let you live!"

Meanwhile, Nami was peeking around the corner of one of the houses and thought to herself, "The bastard's going to sell me out!" However, she was surprised with what she saw next.

"Let me ask you question: did you lose a bet with your hair dresser? Is it that why your hair looks like that? Besides, I don't sell out my friends."

"THEN DIE! GET HIM, RICHIE!" The lion pounced.

"I don't think so!" Luffy laughed and disappeared in a blur of speed and formed his sword of lightning. **"_Battōjutsu_!**"Luffy reappeared past Richie and sheathed his blade. The lion suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious and covered in cuts and blood.

"RICHIE!" Mohji mourned. "YOU BASTARD!" Mohji charged.

Luffy sighed, "Fine, have it your way." Luffy released a small amount of haki which stopped Mohji in his tracks and sent him flying along with his lion by one well-placed haki-enforced kick right into the bar where Buggy and his men were.

Nami came out from behind the house and asked Luffy, "How did you do that? You just beat Buggy's first mate and his pet lion like he was nothing!"

"Why Nami, that's just the strength of the man who will be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said with a grin.

"So Luffy, why are you a pirate? I mean you don't seem the type to go around ransacking towns and killing and terrorizing innocent people…"

"Any idiot can raise a Jolly Roger and start terrorizing towns and call themselves pirates. "What they _don't_ realize is if they only rob cruise ships or merchant ships carrying drink and weapons and then hide out in the towns the villagers will keep quiet without need of terrorizing if you spend a load of cash in their town that way both sides win. And the pirates have somewhere to treat their wounded, sort out loot, and lay low from their enemies." Luffy grinned and adjusted his straw hat. "Besides, a true pirate is not afraid to fight to accomplish their dreams—even against the World Government!"

Nami had to admit that Luffy made sense.

_(Meanwhile with Buggy)_

Buggy was sitting drinking in the bar when Mohji and Riche came crashing through the roof seriously hurt.

"Who did this to you Mohji? How could someone be able to hurt you two like this?" Buggy asked.

"It was the thief's boss—the pirate. He did this! He was too strong, Captain Buggy!"

Buggy shouted, "Load the Buggy Balls! We got a town to destroy!"

_(Back with Luffy and his Crew)_

Luffy and Nami heard a loud explosion and watched as the buildings in front of them explode. They covered their eyes.

"Man, that's one hell of an alarm clock. What did you do, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Just picked a fight with Buggy and his crew. What do you say we go and show Buggy our power?"

"Why not? This is going to be fun!" Zoro grinned as he readied his swords.

"Besides, we need to show our new navigator our power!" Luffy said as he put his arm around Nami, who did not object to the contact or what Luffy said.

"I'll fight, too!" The mayor said.

Luffy appeared behind the mayor and said, "Sorry old timer, but this town will need a mayor when this is over and done with." Luffy then knocked him out with a chop to the back of his neck. Luffy then reappeared beside Nami again.

_(With Buggy)_

"Fire the cannon! Wipe this place of the map!" Buggy ordered. He looked down when he heard someone shout, "Hey Rubber Nose!" Buggy saw the straw hat punk from earlier.

"FIRE! KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD!"

"**Magnetic Wall**!" Luffy reflected the cannonball back at Buggy. "How predictable. You are pathetic, Buggy. I expected more from a man who sailed with Gold D. Rodger and Shanks!" Luffy taunted.

"How the fuck do you know that I was on Captain's ship? And don't mention that asshole's name again!" Buggy snarled.

"Don't insult Shanks in front of me or you will find yourself in serious pain!" Luffy released a small dose of haki which caused most of Buggy's crew to foam at the mouth and pass out from the force of it.

"Who are you? You're no ordinary rookie if you can use haki." Buggy asked.

"I'm the man who is going to be King of the Pirates!"

"I would have laughed if you could not use haki but now I'll kill you before you take my rightful place! **Chop-Chop Harpoon**!" Buggy's hand shot out with knives between his fingers, but Luffy deflected them with his sword.

"I'll kill you! You won't last a week on the Grand Line!" Buggy screamed. "I'll prove to you how weak you are! **CHOP-CHOP FESTIVAL**!" And Buggy's body exploded in a flurry of flying limbs. "HAHAHA! How can you hurt me if you can't hit me! Today is the day you die!"

"I doubt that." Luffy grabbed the feet of Buggy. "Every fruit has a weakness—you just have to find it." Luffy declared as he stabbed Buggy in the foot and kicked him in the family jewels again. Buggy screamed in pain.

"You bastard! Come together!" Buggy commanded his body, but when he came together he realized he was five feet short. They looked over to find Nami as the culprit.

"Sorry, Luffy! But I had to help out somehow! I can't have you two stealing all the fun!" Nami said.

Luffy grinned at Nami and said, "Thanks Nami, that was getting boring!" Luffy turned to Buggy and said "It's time for you to learn how to fly!" Luffy gathered electricity into his hand and mixed it with his haki so it took on a blue colour. He asked Nami to get behind him and away from buggy and roared for the whole island to hear "**Goro Beam Cannon!**" and let lose a massive burst of energy which sent Buggy flying. The force of the blast destroyed everything in its path and obliterated Buggy until he disappeared over the horizon.

_(10 minutes later)_

"So what do you say, Nami? Will you join my crew?"

"Sure. Hanging out with you will make me a fortune!" Nami answered with a smirk as she flipped her hair.

"Now we got a map of the Grand Line and a map to Captain John's treasure. Our course is set!" Luffy exclaimed.

The mayor came up crying. "You took care of the pirates and I was not able to do anything!"

"If you had of fought Buggy all that would have happened is getting yourself killed. Anyway, you can have some of Buggy's treasure to help you rebuild!" The mayor fainted when he saw the gold inside the bag that Luffy gave him.

"Here Nami, Zoro—your cut of the treasure." Luffy said.

"Hey! Where's Buggy the Clown!" Luffy turned around, only to step back when a pitchfork was shoved in his face by an angry townsman. "You! Where's Buggy?"

"He's long gone. I sent him flying." The townsfolk murmured amongst themselves.

"Then why is the mayor out cold? Are you pirates?" Asked the townsman as he jabbed the pitchfork at Luffy's face.

"Don't point that in my face." Luffy cut the top of the pitch fork off with his sword. "And don't threaten me."

The townsfolk screamed "Get them!" but they were gone in a flash of lightning. They reappeared at the dock and they got into their boat with Buggy's treasure loaded into it.

"We need a sniper and a bigger boat to get around in. It's too far from my main ship and I still need a sniper. I have a good idea where to get one." Luffy said. "Besides, the next island is where I want to look anyway!"

"Wait! You have a bigger ship?" Nami asked.

"Yeah! The only reason I use this boat is because I need some more crew members before I go back to the Grand Line."

"Anyway Zoro, Nami how about I teach you two how to use haki?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"What's haki?" Nami asked, suspicious.

"Haki is the energy I used to knock out Buggy's pirates. Don't worry; I'll explain more on the way to Syrup Village. It's on the next island!" Luffy exclaimed as the boat crossed the blue sea.


	4. Chapter 4: Usopp the Liar

Chapter 4 – Usopp the Liar

_(Three weeks after Buggy's defeat)_

Luffy lounged on deck of his small boat, his arms folded lazily behind his head as he gazed up at the clear blue sky. Seagulls circled lazily, small and dark in the bright sky. He smiled a little to himself when he thought of how nicely things were coming along. Luffy now had a strong and skilled swordsman for a first mate, and a beautiful and talented navigator/thief. What really confirmed them as good choices was how easily they picked up the basic principles of haki. For people who had never even heard of haki they were able to awaken their latent abilities at a rate Luffy hadn't really seen before. It meant that they were strong and their potential was endless. He was glad they were so capable because it would mean a difference between life and death when they got to the Grand Line. The opposition would be strong, but Luffy had faith in his new additions.

The serenity of the day and solitude of his thoughts were interrupted when Luffy spied a pelican descending from overhead, the yellow anklet on its leg reflecting the sun. Luffy huffed and cursed silently at the brashness of the bird. The anklet meant it was a messenger pelican from his father. Luffy sneaked a quick glance at his crew and saw that they were mostly dozing, weary from training. He used his fruit powers to create a magnetic pull and the anklet flew off the bird. He caught it and discretely tucked it into his trousers, deciding he would have to decode the message later. The pelican swooped low and landed on the boat, shaking out his feathers before taking off again into the bright sky.

Now standing and not nearly as relaxed before, Luffy noticed that they were approaching the shallows. Grinning in anticipation, Luffy cheered his new crew members awake.

"Zoro! Nami! Wake up; we're at the next island!"

Zoro sat up blearily, his massive yawn making his eyes water. When he stood, his swords (which he had been hugging in his sleep) fell to the deck as he stretched. He bent and picked up his swords with a metal clang and readjusted them at his hip. Nami sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her already vibrant hair reflected the golden sun. They worked together to beach the boat they had liberated from Orange Town and stepped out onto white sand. Ahead the beach gave way to woods and bushes.

The approached the woods cautiously, sensing someone concealed in some bushes to their right. "Be on guard." Luffy warned. "I think it's nothing though. Just some kids. But be cautious of snipers."

Zoro nodded, one large hand already resting on the hilts of his swords. Nami's hand was at the small of her back, ready to grasp her extendable bo staff. Their intuition proved correct because the bushes rustled. They paused in their approach, wary. A young man around their age bolted out of cover then, and stood before them proudly. He had a long nose and long, curly black hair. He wore brown overalls and a green bandana. Peeking from the bushes, not quite as brave (or foolish), were three smaller boys. From others parts of the woods popped up dozens of small Jolly Rodger flags.

The long-nosed teen grinned confidently. "I'm the Great Captain Usopp, leader of the great and powerful Usopp Pirates! I command eight hundred men! Leave now or face my wrath!"

Luffy raised an eyebrow, his hands resting on his slim waist. "Eight hundred men?" He asked with a smirk. "Are you sure your great and powerful crew doesn't just consist of those three brats?" His smirk fell and Luffy became deadly serious. "Zoro, Nami. Let's show this brat how real pirates fight!" Luffy drew the pistol from his pocket. Zoro pulled his green bandana from his arm and tied it on his head, a hyena-grin marring his features as he drew his three swords. Nami took her staff from behind her back and placed the three pieces together and channeled her haki into her weapon turning it black with Will and increasing her power dramatically.

Luffy aimed his pistol at the big tree beside Usopp and focused a small amount of lighting into the chamber of the pistol and pulled the trigger. The sound of wood wrenching filled the air. Usopp tensed, visibly sweating as he looked over his shoulder. The tree behind Usopp had a massive hole, the wood splintered around the edges. It was too much for the three kids hiding in the bushes beside Usopp and they darted out from the bushes and fled toward the village, screaming and crying and leaving behind their leader. Usopp stayed rooted where he was, staring at Luffy with widened eyes.

Luffy laughed and said to Nami and Zoro, "I think the lackeys just deserted there fearless leader."

The long nose teenager stood there, legs shaking and crying silently in fear.

"I'm the mighty captain Usopp leader of 800 men see" Usopp whispered, horrified while standing on top of the Cliff.

"Now where's your so called crew of 800 men well?" asked Luffy as he saw the flags fall onto the ground.

"Now get down here right now" Luffy told Usopp in a serious tone.

_(Later local Bar)_

Sweet Water Saloon doubled as a bar and a diner and was as vanilla as the rest of the village. The four were gathered around a table, Usopp regarding the three pirates warily.

"So, you're not here to ransack the town?"

"No were just here to get some supplies and a new boat." Luffy assured Usopp as he took a drink of his beer.

"Well you won't find any big galleons anywhere in this town. As for supplies, you just have to head straight up Main Street and turn right into the market district where you can get anything you need including food, drink, and clothes."

"You said your name is Usopp, right?" Luffy asked. The wary look returned in Usopp's eyes along with something like pride, but he just nodded and Luffy continued. "You wouldn't happen to know a man by the name of Yassop would you?" asked Luffy.

"You know my dad where is he?" The long-nosed teenager asked, stunned.

"Last time I saw him he was in the New World with my old captain Shanks." Luffy grinned, happy to be delivering the good news. "He never stops talking about you, you know?'My son' this and 'my son' that." Usopp puffed up with pride, but his smile was one of awe and gratitude. He'd been so worried. Most pirates don't care about the little results of their one night stands they have during their grand adventures.

"That was eight months ago so he could be anywhere from Shanks's territory to the Grand Line." Luffy said with a shrug.

"Wow, he joined up with Red Hair Shanks..." Usopp muttered, somewhat star-struck.

"Yeah. While I was with them he taught me a few things, like how to shoot off the wings of a fly without killing it and how to snipe someone at twelve hundred yards. He's really good at what he does." Luffy paused and slightly narrowed his eyes at Usopp in thought. "You any good with a pistol or rifle, Usopp?"

"Sometimes I practice with my dad's old pistol and rifle. And I hunt deer and rabbits for extra cash. I never miss, even if my target's moving." Usopp answered honestly and proudly.

"Is that so? Well then, in that case, how about you join my crew? We could use a sniper as talented as yourself if you're that good." Luffy invited easily. Usopp looked pleased for a moment before shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I need to think about it. Can I give you my answer later?"

"Yeah, we'll be around town for today and tomorrow at least just give me your answer before sun down tomorrow or we'll leave without you." Luffy said firmly.

"OK, thanks—I understand." Usopp said with a funny, wry smile before shifting to stand. "I have to go. I'll find you later with my answer, Luffy." And then Usopp walked out the door of the bar.

"I think we have got us a new crew member." Luffy said as he leaned back further into his seat.

Nami smiled incredulously. "How do you know? He didn't give you an answer."

"Because he is exactly like his father described him. And believe me; he talked about Usopp _all the time_."

There was a beat of silence as Nami studied her new captain. "How do you know his father is a member of the Red Haired Pirates?"

"That's easy, he is my old crewmate. We _both_ served under Shanks."

"You know Red Haired Shanks?"

Luffy shrugged but couldn't hide his proud grin. "I met him ten years ago. He came to my home village to rest with his crew. He had a cursed fruit with him in a chest and... Well one thing led to another and I became an apprentice pirate under Shanks. I was never supposed to be a permanent fixture in the crew. When I finished my apprenticeship two years ago, Shanks gave me his straw hat and I promised to give it back to him when I become Pirate King. It's my greatest treasure." Luffy told his crewmates as he looked at his straw hat in his hand.

They looked up when the three brats from earlier crashed into the saloon and clamoured up to their table, their little faces set in determination.

"Where is our captain?" Asked one kid that was pushed in front of the other two, clearly the (forcefully) designated spokesman.

Another brat leaned into the other two. "Maybe they killed and ate him already?" He whispered to the others.

Luffy smiled to himself. Childhood innocence was amazing. He understood why Shanks loved to pick on him when he was small and call him Anchor (that stupid, dreaded nickname). Now that he had seen his fair share of the real world, the isolated innocence of these three kids was fascinating.

"Your Captain? He was... delicious." Luffy agreed, rubbing his stomach to portray how full he was.

"OGRES!" The three children exclaimed and pointed their fingers at Nami, who's amused spectator expression quickly darkened into a firestorm.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT _ME_?" Nami shouted and whacked the three with her fist on their heads. The three cringed and moaned, grasping their aching bruises. Luffy and Zoro fell into hearty laughter.

"He just left." Luffy told them, eyes watering from laughter, as he waved vaguely in the direction Usopp had left.

"He probably went to visit Miss Kaya. She's the heiress at the top of the hill with the mansion." The shortest kid piped up.

"Heiress?" Nami asked, the promise of berri piquing her interest.

"Well, she's already inherited I guess, so maybe not an heiress anymore. Her parents died and they were rich. But she's really, really sick and she doesn't get out much because she mostly stays in bed. She doesn't have a lot of friends, so Captain likes to go over there and cheer her up with tales of his adventures!" The one who had acted as spokesperson put in.

"Or well, tall tales about his adventures, anyway." The third boy amended.

Nodding thoughtfully, Luffy stood up from his seat and stretched. Zoro and Nami followed his lead and stood up as well. He nodded to the three kids, a genuine kind smile on his face. "See you guys." Then he turned his attention to Zoro and Nami.

"Let's go and check up on our newest crew member and see what he's up to."

They walked to their destination and circled the mansion quietly before ending up staring up at the wrought iron fence and thick hedges that enclosed the back of the property.

"What about the _front_ entrance?" Zoro asked, vaguely annoyed.

Luffy shrugged. "It's probably guarded and it's not worth the hassle. Besides, the locals will panic if they see that strangers are on the island, especially pirates. We don't have a ship yet." He reminded them.

"Catch up, I'm going on ahead!" Luffy laughed and caught Nami's annoyed look and Zoro's grunt before he disappeared in a flash of lightening. He reappeared behind Usopp on the tree branch that he was perching on to talk to Kaya. Suddenly gleeful, Luffy leaned in and shouted into Usopp's ear.

"_BOO!_"

Usopp screamed (in a totally manly and brave fashion) and flinched, his highly instinctive self-preservation preventing him from fall out of the tree.

Luffy bowed to frail, pale girl leaning on the windowsill. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I hope that my newest crew member has not been causing you any trouble."

Kaya giggled. "How did you appear like that? Was that lightning?" Kaya asked getting over the shock far quicker than Usopp was.

"I ate a devil fruit called the Goro-Goro no Mi when I was a kid. So now I'm a Lightning Man but like all devil fruit users I lost the ability to swim."

"You are friends of Usopp?" Kaya asked, indicating with a nod that she saw Nami and Zoro leaning against the bottom of the tree.

"Yeah we are. I asked him to join my pirate crew as a sniper."

Usopp blushed. "I'm still thinking about it." He blurted out. Kaya nodded and smile encouragingly before turning back to Luffy.

"Luffy, are there more devil fruit users out there?"

"There are loads, just not with the same abilities as me. Some turn into animals, some can control elements like me, and there's one that even let's you separate your own body into dozens of pieces—we fought him just a few weeks ago! There are even more in the Grand Line." Luffy told Kaya enthusiastically, his arms waving frantically as he spoke. Kaya, always up for stories (though she preferred Usopp's), listened with rapt attention. Luffy told Kaya.

"You've been to the Grand Line?" Kaya asked, wide-eyed.

A brief, fond smile fluttered over Luffy's features. "Yeah! I've been all over it and into the New World."

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice called out from the yard, badly startling Kaya. The crew plus Usopp turned as Klahadore, the butler, walked up to Nami and Zoro.

Klahadore was a lanky, tall man. He wore a sleek black suit and silver thin-wired glasses. His hair was slicked back. He had a streamlined appearance and a cold edge to his voice. He stood proudly and arrogantly, feigning patronizing disinterest at the unwanted guests. "You _do_ realize this is private property and you are trespassing?"

"There friends of Usopp." Kaya called down to Klahadore.

"Yeah, we came to cheer Lady Kaya up." Usopp insisted.

Klahadore pushed up his glasses with the heel of his hand. "I know _exactly_ why they came here. They came to rob you blind and steal your wealth." Instead of sounding protective or concerned over Kaya, however, he only sounded judgemental and condescending. "You're too trusting for your own good, Kaya. They're not your friends."

Usopp was indignant and angry at this point, but before he could say anything the cold dark gaze zeroed in on him. "So, you are this _'Usopp' _that Kaya keeps mentioning."

Usopp, concerned over Kaya's growing stress, put on his usual brave act. "Aa! They call me-"

Klahadore interrupted with a bone-knife grin. "I know what the villagers call you… Usopp the Liar, Usopp the Nuisance… Shall I go on?"

"Now there's no need to be like that. I get the feeling that you don't like me very much." Usopp mock-pouted.

"Of course I do not. You are constantly bothering Miss Kaya with your lies and nonsense."

Usopp frowned, genuinely puzzled at the abrasiveness, but kept up his act. "Now I'm sure if you got to know me we could be good friends!"

Kaya giggled at the playful banter Usopp countered against Klahadore's acerbic attitude.

"No, thank you. I do not associate myself with the son of a cheap whore who spread her legs for a filthy pirate who probably has a bastard child at every port."

All ambivalence drained from the atmosphere. Usopp's cheerfulness vanished suddenly, replaced with a swift rage that surprised even him. "What did you say?"

Kaya looked horrified that her butler would say such slander against Usopp—against anyone.

Sensing victory, Klahadore positively preened. "Can't handle the truth? That's why you shout that pirate nonsense all the time. Deep down you still hope that Daddy Dearest gives a shit about you. But he never will. He doesn't care if you live or die. No one in this village does. You're a bottom feeder like your mother and father. But you're getting tired of that, aren't you? That's why you're here. You're trying to take advantage of Miss Kaya, trying to con your way into her wealth. She has a good nature, but you're just interesting to her. She'll never like you, she'll leave you. Like your father left you, like your whore mother died to get away from you. I only came to stop you from carrying out your plan against Miss Kaya."

*BAM!*

Everyone saw it coming but was still surprised when it happened.

Kaya looked stunned and paler than ever. "Usopp." She whispered, broken.

Klahadore's long body was sprawled on the ground as he clutched his jaw. His glare, magnified by his glasses, was still fixed on Usopp, something like triumph swirling in his eyes. "You see? He knows that I know the truth and lashed out at me in anger to keep my mouth shut! He shouldn't be allowed near you, Miss Ka-"

"_SHUT UP!_" Usopp shouted, unconsciously leaking out a small amount of haki in his desperate state.

Surprised, Luffy raised an eyebrow. _Haki… it's small, but I didn't think he would have a high enough ambition for someone like him. Looks like he's not such a coward after all and he would make a perfect addition to my crew._

Usopp had the butler by his collar, his entire body shaking with wrath.

"Keep proving I'm right." The butler challenged. "You're a ruffian. You can't do anything but lie and show violence. Just like your father and whore mother."

"Stop! _Please_ Usopp, don't hit him again!" Kaya pleaded, the tears making her voice sound all the more paper thin and fragile.

Usopp stopped immediately, unable to bear Kaya's tears. "Fine, I'll leave." He conceded, releasing the butler with a shove. "I'm proud to be the son of a pirate. Don't talk about my father again." The threat or else went unspoken. "My father is a better man that you could ever hope to be." He spat. He turned to Kaya, but was too angry to look her directly in the eyes. "Goodbye, Kaya."

There was a loud clapping noise that echoed all around the clearing. Everyone's attention turned to Luffy, who was still perched on the tree branch. He hopped down, hands on his hips. "Usopp, join my crew! I already know that your sniper skills are just as good as Yassop's and you just tapped into your haki. If you join us, you can live out your dream as true adventurer of the sea and follow in your father's footsteps and become a great pirate. You will probably meet your father again if you join me."

Before Usopp could find an answer, Luffy put a hand on shoulder. "Wait a minute, Usopp. I've something to say to this butler." He turned to Klahadore. "Yassop is a respectable man and a great pirate. He loved Usopp's mother. He loves and misses Usopp. You, on the other hand, are nothing more than a snob with no actual money." Luffy, who had been approaching the butler as he spoke, finally halted and leaned in close to him, whispering. "You can't even cut being a pirate. Isn't that right, Kuro?"

Kuro, on the surface, kept his cover and remained unperturbed. However, as the crew and Usopp turned to leave, he kept his dark gaze trained on the straw hat pirate.

"I'm not gonna join your crew." Usopp said firmly, though his voice shook. The mansion was now out of sight and they were walking a path in the sparse forest back down to the village.

"Why?" Luffy asked and it sounded like he couldn't decide between whining or anger.

Usopp didn't answer. Instead, he threw down a smoke bomb and ran away. Luffy, Nami, and Zoro watched him leave with exasperated silence. Finally, Zoro shifted his weight and cocked his head a little in a show of mild irritation. "He's good at running away."

Nami huffed and tucked sweat-dampened hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you want him in your crew? He seems like a coward. I don't think he can handle it."

Luffy retained a thoughtful look on his face but didn't address Zoro and Nami's concerns. "I think I'll talk to him, see what his deal is." Luffy nodded to himself.

Nami rolled her eyes and sassily put her hands on her hips. "What do we do while you're talking?"

But if Luffy heard the dangerous annoyance in her tone, he didn't acknowledge it. He just shrugged. "Relax! Eat some berries! Get to know each other! You're nakama now." He waved at them before disappearing into the trees towards the direction Usopp left. Zoro and Nami sighed warily at their captain's carefree attitude before regarding each other with barely concealed animosity.

"Bitch."

"Dumbass."

Bonding complete.

Luffy caught up with Usopp at a cliff overlooking the southern beach. Luffy could hear waves crashing on the beach below. Usopp sat on the edge, his shoulders tense and expression thoughtful but far-off.

Luffy stood next to him, looking out to the sea instead of trying to make eye contact. "You want to go out to sea with me, don't you? You're like your father; you can feel the call of the sea. You want to see the world so bad, don't you?"

"It's not that simple. My house and my town are here, and I have to think about my Usopp pirates."

"And, the main reason you're hesitating is Kaya, isn't it?" Usopp's shoulders tensed further and Luffy grinned, barely restraining his teasing tone and settled for another simple fact. "You love her." Usopp's head whipped around, his eyes startled as he looked up at Luffy. The straw hat pirate fielded Usopp's studious gaze easily with an easy smile.

"Fine, you're right. I _do_ love her. But I'm too much of a coward to tell her. I don't even know if she _likes_ me. Besides," Usopp turns, rueful and worried, to look back out at the sea. "I couldn't go out to sea when Kaya is sick. I would feel terrible and she would worry if I just left without saying anything." He sighed. "I'm just a coward, Luffy. You don't want me in your crew."

Luffy was about to say something else when they both spotted two figures below them. One of them wore a wide-brimmed hat, heart-shaped sunglasses, and sported an odd goatee. His clothes were bright but discordant and were slightly reminiscent of the disco era. He was toying with a steel ring on the end of a string. The other man was Klahadore, Kaya's butler. Usopp's eyes narrowed. He'd never seen Klahadore far from the mansion.

Luffy grabbed Usopp and flattened them both so that they were laying and looking over the edge. "Let's see what they're up to." As the two figures grew closer Usopp and Luffy could hear their voices.

"Explain something to me, Jango. You were not supposed to be seen yet I heard from a few of the townspeople that you were walking_ backwards_ through town!" The butler spoke with displeasure as he adjusted his glasses. He was cold and harsh before, now his whole demeanour seemed darker.

The strange, aloof man seemed unaffected by Klahadore's attitude. "Calm down, Captain. I was just walking through town practicing a little dance move, that's all. Anyway, why did you call this meeting, Captain Kuro? Are we finally gonna move in on this village and steal that girl's fortune?"

"Knew it was him." Luffy muttered as he regarded Kuro. "He was supposedly killed by the Marines some time ago." He muttered to Usopp.

Usopp, however, didn't quite share Luffy's carefree attitude. _Did that guy just call him Captain Kuro? As in "Kuro of A Thousand Plans"? But… I thought he was killed by the Marines!'_

"I told you before, Jango, I want you to hypnotize her into writing a will leaving everything to me under the name of Klahadore, then all you have to do is order your crew to ransack the town and make sure you kill Kaya in the chaos. I've spent too much effort over these past three years gaining her trust and painstakingly covering up the murders of her parents to screw this up in a sloppy raid of the town."

The sniper's eyes widened in fury, replacing all the fear he had earlier. He clenched his fists. This man, who insulted his lineage earlier, was really the most infamous pirate in the East Blue. A pirate who had faked his own death and had been hiding in his village like a coward for the past three years. A man who murdered Kaya's parents and manipulated the sick girl to think Kuro was Kaya's only source of comfort. And now he was going to murder Kaya while maintaining his persona of a faithful butler who had tragically failed to protect his charge. The town would never suspect him.

Jango, unaware of the storm of emotions above him, carried on easily in the intimidating presence of his captain. He waved a hand dismissively in the vague direction of the village. "Don't worry, Captain. You just leave the 'accident' to me. We just need your signal at dawn, and we'll be there in half an hour's time."

Without many more words the two parted. Kuro headed back towards the village while Jango meandered down the beach. Usopp sprung to his feet, determined. "Come on, Luffy! We have to warn the village."

Luffy rolled his eyes and reached up and grabbed Usopp's arm before he could run. Luffy stood up and looked the sniper in the eyes with a flat gaze. "Usopp. You're the town's liar. If you run through the village yelling that pirates are coming, they won't believe you. Kuro's reputation as Klahadore is solid. To them, he's a respectable man and surrogate father to the town's beloved Kaya."

Usopp's expression was bordering on panic. "I don't care what they think about me, I have to try to warn them!" Usopp insisted. Snapping away from Luffy's grip he ran off. Luffy looked after him warily and hummed to himself.

"Idiot's gonna get himself hurt." He shrugged and set off at a more leisurely pace. "Who knows? Maybe I can see his sniping skills today."

Usopp, true to Luffy's prediction, was having a hard time preparing his beloved village for the pirate attack. "Pirates! Pirates are coming!" He screamed.

The villagers did come out of their homes, but not in preparation for any attack. Instead they were waving brooms, crow bars, pitch forks (and was that a ladle?) at Usopp.

"Grow up, Usopp! Stop this nonsense!"

"Yeah! We know you just lie about pirate attacks to get a kick out of it, but enough already!"

Usopp shook his head fervently as he tried to organize his thoughts and find something that would make the villagers listen to him. "It's no lie! Pirates are coming tomorrow to attack the village. They're led by Klahadore who is really Captain Kuro!"

Of course that just made the villagers angrier.

"You go too far! How dare you make up lies about Klahadore! He's the kindest man in this village!"

"And he's been like a second father to Kaya ever since her parents died!"

Usopp couldn't believe this; they didn't believe him. But he soon realized that it was his own damn fault for lying 24/7 all these years. He refused to be disheartened when he still had one chance. He just really hoped Kaya believed him. As the first volley of garbage and stones were launched at him he took off towards his shortcut to Kaya's mansion. He clambered up his tree and knocked on her window. Kaya appeared instantly, a smile on her small face.

"Usopp, what are you doing here?" She laughed, pleasantly surprised. "Do you have another story for me?" She frowned when she took in his sweaty appearance. "What's wrong?"

"Kaya, we have to get you out of here. Klahadore is Captain Kuro! He's planning on killing you like he killed your parents! Kaya, _please_, he's going to steal your money and then kill you!"

Though it shouldn't be possible, Kaya paled more than her already sick visage. "Usopp, how could you say such a thing about Klahadore? I know what he said about your parents was wrong, but that does not give you the right to lie about him and say all those things about him! I-I can't have you do that. Please leave now; you're not friend of mine." Kaya said, her voice wavering.

"Kaya, you have to believe me! He's a bad pirate and he's planning to kill you tomorrow and steal your money! He's been planning for years, working to gain your trust! He _murdered_ your parents, Kaya!"

He should have expected the slap. The sound seemed to echo throughout the entire universe. It stung but Kaya's beautiful, frail hand hardly caused damage. Yet, the rejection burned. He looked at her, stunned. Tears flew down her face even as she fumed at Usopp.

"Leave now, Usopp. Maybe Klahadore was right, maybe it's you who's trying to steal my estate. Leave or I'll call the guards."

Without another word Usopp jumped down and left. The only option now was to take on Captain Kuro himself. _I'll keep you safe, Kaya._

That night at Kaya's estate, Kuro was preparing for the last stages of his plan. He turned to Merry who was just finishing polishing the chandelier.

"Merry, do you know where Miss Kaya is?"

The older man smiled kindly at him."She's upstairs in her room, sleeping. Poor girl, today she seemed really upset, no thanks to that Usopp. He even had the nerve of accusing _you_ of being a pirate! It upset Miss Kaya terribly." His protective attitude towards Kaya caused disdain and distrust to slip into his voice as he talked about the village liar.

"A pirate you say? He's a terrible liar. I hope he was taken care of and told not to come back and bother Miss Kaya again?" Kuro asked.

"Of course he won't bother Miss Kaya again! Miss Kaya told him she does not want to see him again."

"What's this, Merry?" Kuro asked as he spotted a small, gift-wrapped box table.

"That is a present for you from Miss Kaya. Today is your three year anniversary since you started working here." Merry reminded Kuro with a pleased smile.

Kuro opened it and saw it was a pair of glasses and a pocket watch. The pocket watch had a crescent moon design on the outside and the inside bore an engraved message: _Thank you for everything, Klahadore._

"Miss Kaya noticed how you are always fixing your glasses and checking the time. She's so thoughtful, bless her." Merry offered.

Kuro looked out the window and saw that a crescent moon was out. "You know, Merry? The crescent moon always brings out the worst in me." Kuro told the old butler. Merry's confusion turned to alarm when Kuro threw the gifts on the ground and smashed them under his foot.

"What are you doing? How could you do that?" Merry asked as he took an unconscious step backwards.

Kuro grinned and adjusted his glasses. "The best part of this whole thing, really, is that the village liar told the truth. He tried to save everyone and _no one believed him_."

Merry swallowed thickly. "You really are a pirate?"

"I'm sorry, Merry, but I can't let you live now that you know the truth." Merry's yell of warning to the house was cut off with a strangled gasp. Shocked and quickly growing cold, he looked down to see three blades embedded in his chest. The blades were pulled out and without anything to hold him up, he collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Kuro put away his Cat-Claws into a duffel bag he had concealed from view. He took a deep breath to control his bloodlust. He only got this way during a crescent moon, which earned him the title of being the most ruthless pirate captain in the East Blue.

Dawn was peeking shyly over the eastern horizon. Luffy looked on as Usopp checked his guns. "You're going to fight all the Black Cat Pirates by yourself, Usopp? With just a rifle and a pistol?" When Usopp didn't say anything, Luffy's eyes narrowed.

"They threw you out of your own town. Even Kaya did not believe you. Why are you fighting for them?"

"I don't care! I'll protect Kaya and this village with my life! I won't give up until they leave or they're all dead! As far as Kaya and the town are concerned this is just another ordinary day. I won't let Kuro get far enough to disturb them!"

Before Luffy could respond, Usopp's three young friends burst onto the scene looking panicked. "Captain Usopp! We heard about that butler!" Piman shouted as they pulled to a stop in front of Usopp.

"Yeah, don't worry, Captain. We'll help you fight off the pirates!" Temanegi added.

"Because nothing's stronger than us, the Usopp Pirates, right?" Ninjin finished. Their three little faces looked up at the older boys with determination.

Usopp stared blank-faced at them, hardly betraying his thoughts. After a moment, he broke out into uproarious and exaggerated laughter.

"I sure tricked you guys good! I made up that lie about Klahadore being a pirate to get back at him for bad-mouthing my dad!" Usopp grinned. The three stared up at him with something like awe, but not necessarily the good kind.

"Man, you got us good, Captain."

"Yeah, I can't believe he tricked us again."

And with that the three stalked off, unsure if they admired or hated their captain for lying to them. Usopp watched them go, suddenly able to breathe easier.

"You did a good thing there, Usopp. They would only get in the way and get themselves killed. Let them enjoy their childhood—sometimes a lie is kinder than the truth." Luffy told the sniper.

"Luffy's right. It's better for them not to know the truth." Nami said sympathetically, warming up to the sniper for the first time.

"They would just get themselves killed." Zoro's cold agreement only conveyed support for Usopp.

Luffy just shrugged and grinned over at Usopp, the straw hat creating a shadow over his eyes. "I guess you'll need some help if you're that set on defending this town."

"What?" Usopp asked, surprised.

"You're hopelessly out numbered. Even if you're a good sniper you can only take out so many before you get overrun. Pirates like Kuro don't care about their crew and he'll just keep sending out wave after wave of his crew like cannon fodder until you're simply overwhelmed." Zoro said.

"Just remember half of their treasure is mine." Nami said, indicating she gave her consent to help.

"What can you guys do, anyway?" Usopp asked, incredulous.

"I cut." The swordsman offered.

"I steal." Nami grinned slyly.

"I fry them." Luffy exclaimed.

"I shoot and invent." Usopp said with an answering smile.

"What did you invent?" Luffy asked, curious. Usopp shrugged but his grin conveyed how much he enjoyed his hobby.

"I invented different types of pellets for my gun. I made stink pellets that when they hit someone they act like a stink bomb making that person stink for months the best part no matter how much they wash themselves they can't get rid of the smell. I have Tabasco pellets and others that ignite on impact. I have normal bullets I modified to explode in order to cause more permanent damage." His grin fell into wariness. "But why do you guys want to help me?"

"We're your nakama, Usopp. You're family to us and your enemies are our enemies. We'll protect each other to the death. You and your village have been threatened, which means we've been threatened as well." Luffy told Usopp, deadly serious. Usopp stood stunned, unable to comprehend such devout loyalty from people he hardly knew.

"Now! Let's go show these weaklings what happens when you mess with family!" Luffy exclaimed, clapping his hands once.

"Right!"

On the horizon a small armada of ships appeared like black dots, heading towards the shore. "Shit! They're already here! We have to stop them from landing!" Usopp exclaimed.

"It's too late for that." Zoro said as he pointed to a few ships already landed with Kuro's flag flying proudly.

"I'll take care of the reinforcements." Luffy said. "Meanwhile, Zoro and Nami are going to stop those on the ships below from reaching the village. Usopp, you'll cover them with your rifle. Make sure no pirate gets through! I'll join you as soon as I'm done!" And with those final commands he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Luffy reappeared on the top of the flag ship of Kuro's army.

"Kill him!" Came a cry from below.

"I'm afraid I can't let you guys onto the island. Die." Luffy said with an animalistic grin. The pirates laughed at him, not so ready to believe that he was a threat.

Luffy held his hand up towards the sky and started to focus lighting above the ship. The air charged around him and he brought his arms down.

"**El Thor!"** A bolt of lightning descended from the sky and destroyed the ship, killing most and throwing the rest overboard.

Luffy disappeared and repeated the process until there were only three ships left. Luffy reappeared upon the mast of one of the ships he already destroyed and looked down on the remaining pirates floating hopelessly in the sea and regarded the three remaining ships. "What do you say? You guys surrender and promise not to come back and I won't kill all of you."

The three reaming ships surrounded Luffy and aimed all their cannons at him. Luffy frowned. "Last chance, guys. Surrender and I won't kill you." They ignored him.

"We have him surrounded!"

"Fire the cannons! Blow the little bastard out of the water!"

Luffy sighed sagely. "I guess we do this the hard way." Luffy said as he covered his body in lightening. "I suggest you guys make peace with whatever god you worship because this is the end for you all. _**Sango**_**.**" He released a massive blast of electricity that shredded every ship in sight. "You guys are weak. You should have taken my offer." Luffy murmured as he watched bodies of dead pirates float face down in the water.

On the beach, most of the pirates are out of commission.

"_**Oni Giri**_." Zoro growled as he cut down another wave of pirates.

Nami used her haki to make her attacks strong enough to break bones upon first impact. One attacked her from the side and she swung her staff, feeling the tell-tale give as ribs grinded and cracked under her blow.

While Nami admired her handiwork, a few pirates snuck up on her from behind. One grabbed her roughly around the waist, throwing off her centre of balance while another's large hands encircled her arms with bruising force, preventing her from swinging her bo staff.

"Strip her and we'll have some fun before we kill her." One said even as she struggled, a string of curses falling out of her mouth as she spat at one of them. As the other goes for her shirt, her anger forces her to focus. One pervert receives a haki-infused kick to the family jewels. Concentrating, she focused her haki to her muscles and broke the grip of the one behind her and flipped him over. Before he could get up, she stomped savagely on his face, feeling his nose break and shatter beneath the sole of her foot.

Jango warily witnessed the quick defeat the crew was suffering. He knew that they could not fail or they would face the wrath of Captain Kuro. Taking out his hypnotist charm, he swung it back and forth while shouting so he could be heard over the din of battle. "When I say _Jango_ you will get up you will feel no pain and be unstoppable. One, Two, _Jango_!"

The former defeated Black Cat Pirates stood up like zombies, their eyes blank.

There is a flash of lightning and Luffy reappears next to Zoro and Nami. Zoro frowned at the zombie-like men that had no right to be moving. "I guess these guys really are hypnotized. I'll take care of these guys, no problem. You two take a breather." Luffy said.

However, before they could fight Kuro appeared with a distinctly annoyed expression. "What's taking so long, Jango? The whole town should be in flames already!"

The Black Cat Pirates clutched at each other, genuine fear showing on their faces. "He'll kill us all!" They cried to each other.

_(Back at Kaya's mansion)_

Kaya walked down the stairs. She halted with a strangled cry as she saw Merry sprawled on the ground, covered in slash marks. She ran to him, sliding on her knees, careless of the blood that stained her dress. "Who did this, Merry? What happened to you?" Kaya begged as tears fell freely down her cheeks.

Struggling to breathe, Merry grasped at Kaya. "Miss Kaya, you must run away and hide. Klahadore did this to me; he's Captain Kuro the pirate. Usopp told the truth."

Kaya sobbed harder. "No, it can't be true, please." She wasn't even sure what she was begging for. She felt the sting of betrayal by Klahadore, but she felt worse for betraying Usopp. He had tried so hard to tell her, to protect her!

Merry swallowed thickly, blood staining his lips. "It's true. Run, Kuro wants to kill you for your money!"

Kaya stood and ran out the door, determined to find Klahadore and find out the truth for herself.

"You're incompetent." Kuro sneered at Jango. "I'll give you five minutes to take care of these _brats_ and get back on seclude." Kuro warned Jango in a dark tone.

Jango nodded, unconsciously sweating knowing that Kuro could and would kill him without a second thought. "Sham! Buchi! Enough fooling around! Kill those bastards and that red haired bitch!" He ordered.

Both mentioned pirates attacked Zoro with a surprisingly severe amount of force.

Zoro nearly had trouble blocking them. Zoro focused an even amount f haki into each of his blades and shouted "_**Tora Gari!** (Tiger Hunt)_." He made a quick, blinding, dash towards the Nyaban Brothers and executed a descending double-slash, which caught them off-guard as they were slashed clean through and they were dead before they hit the ground.

"Jango, the red head is stealing the treasure." Kuro deadpanned and Jango panicked further. The hypnotist looked around and saw Nami stealing their treasure. Trying not to scream in frustration, Jango launched a pendulum ring with a bladed edge at her throat. Before it was even halfway it was shot down by a bolt of lightning.

"Not goanna happen." Luffy wagged his finger as if scolding a naughty child.

"Jango. Time's up, now you all die." Kuro said as he pushed up his glasses. He used his speed technique and slash marks appeared on all of the Black Cat Pirates and they fell dead.

Luffy gritted his teeth in a grimace. "You would kill your own crew? You truly are scum!"

"They were just disposable pawns. I will get Kaya's fortune, crew or no crew."

"Kuro!" Cried a shaky voice. The ex-pirate tilted his head to the side to see Usopp aiming his rifle right at him. The man looked at the village liar disinterestedly.

"Usopp, I didn't see you standing there." Kuro said.

Usopp was scared. He knew he just gave away his position and he was nowhere near as strong as Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. But he stayed true to his word; he would not allow Kuro to harm anyone, especially Kaya. He aimed his rifle that was loaded with real bullets and fired.

Kuro suddenly vanished and reappeared beside the coward.

"Tell me, Usopp, was that punch earlier the best you could do? To tell you the truth, that punch was more like a fly bite." Before Usopp could understand that he had missed because Kuro was too fast, Kuro kicked the sniper in the stomach, breaking a few ribs. The impact sent Usopp flying into a fairly large tree which splintered and fell with the force. Usopp clung to consciousness, coughing up blood as the broken ribs moved and ripped his insides.

Zoro attacked Kuro but with Kuro's speed the best Zoro could do was block the murderous pirate. Even his haki-infused swords were of little use if he couldn't get enough speed to get an attack in.

"_Klahadore_…" Kaya gasped a small voice as she watched the scene unfold before her. Kuro turned his head to see Kaya standing behind him, looking at him with unshed tears of disbelief.

"Please, it's not true. Please…"

With a sigh, Kuro let down his claws and approached the timid heiress. "Kaya, these last few years have truly been enjoyable: a healthy lifestyle, a beautiful house, and kind people who took me in." His face was calm and happy until his dark features returned. "However, I only I endured it! I cared not for you or your parents, just your lifestyle, which is why I killed your parents. I bided my time for three years to get you to sign your will to leave everything to me. I would live in the lap of luxury for rest of my days! Now I'll just take the money by force."

That's when she realized that Usopp wasn't around. She looked in various directions to find him but she couldn't.

"If you're wondering where Usopp is…" A dark smirk crossed his face as he advanced. Her legs were like jelly and she collapsed on the ground, looking up at the dark man looming over her. "He's dead, I killed him first." He began to raise his claws at Kaya, preparing to strike. "You'll join him now. DIE." Kaya threw up her hands, eye closed, frozen with fear.

_I was wrong. I'm so sorry, Usopp!_

When the impact and pain never came, Kaya opened her eyes and saw Usopp was crouched protectively over her, Kuro's blades embedded in Usopp's back.

"K-K-Kaya…" He rasped.

"Usopp! Don't worry, I-I'll go get help!" She made attempt to get up but Usopp stopped her by gripping her shoulder lightly. She looked at him oddly. Usopp shook his head sadly.

"No." He gasped. "L-let them think it's a lie… I-I want them to be safe. They'll only die if they c-come here!"

"But-" she spoke but was interrupted by a violent cough. Her tears came back strong while she cradled his head in her lap. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, Usopp-kun."

Usopp struggled to lift his hand up touch Kaya's face. "I don't blame you, Kaya… I-I could never blame you… I love you…" It was getting harder for him to see now.

Her breath hitched at his confession. _He's loved me? Oh…Usopp-kun…_She smiled lightly despite her tears. "I love you too, Usopp." She cradled him closer to her and leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Kaya." His chest stopped heaving, signifying his last breath. He died with a pained smile on his face. Kaya screamed and sobbed, clutching Usopp's lifeless body to her.

Usopp opened his eyes and saw an image of his mother. "Mama?" She smiled sweetly at him, just like he remembered.

"Hey, baby." She said softly. "You're not gone, yet, baby. You're here, in this kind of limbo between life and death." He didn't really see her move but he could feel a cool touch on his forehead like she was caressing him. "You have so much to live for. There's Kaya and the Usopp Pirates. And then there's Luffy, your father, and your own destiny." He felt a soothing touch on his chest like when he was little and he would get a cold. "You're such a smart, strong, and brave baby."

"I'm not." Usopp said, desperately. "I'm a coward and a liar."

She smiled softly at him. "You're so much more than that. I'll help you dig into yourself. There's bravery there, and intelligence and power. Let's unlock them together. Baby, you're going to be a brave man of the sea just like your father."

Usopp smiled as he let go.

"You bastard!" Luffy roared as he saw Kaya cradling Usopp's lifeless body. "I'll kill you for hurting my nakama!" He released such an amount of haki in the air it made it hard for even the straw hats to breathe. His crew eventually fell to their knees, weariness from the battle making it impossible to fight against the massive pressure of their captain. Above, the sky darkened, lightning flashed, and thunder rolled and tumbled. Luffy's body was once again covered in a protective layer of lightning. Luffy usually looked like a punk, skinny and irreverent of authority. Now he was nothing short of god-like.

Kuro's body seemed to collapse within itself from the pressure of this man before him. He was afraid for his life for the first time. In a last, desperate attempt to hold on to his plan, Kuro dashed towards Kaya to kill her but Usopp woke up and stood up like a zombie in front of Kaya releasing a massive amount of haki. Usopp advanced a step and met Kuro with a savage punch, sending the pirate careening backwards like he had Usopp just a few minutes before. Injured, Kuro still got back up, intent on murdering Usopp again, this time for sure.

Luffy appeared before Kuro in a flash, his face shadowed and voice dark. "Kuro, you tried to murder my nakama. The sentence is death." Luffy's primordial grin turned to crazy laughter. Kuro whimpered, unable to move.

"Die. _**60,000,000 Volt Julungul**__._"A massive lightning bolt in the shape of a dragon descended from the sky and engulfed Kuro who screamed as the lightning cut him like a thousand blades and burnt him alive.

And so Kuro of the Thousand Plans fell to Straw Hat Luffy, soon to be known as Raiden the Thunder Demon of East Blue.

A few days later Usopp was recovered enough to painfully move around. The Straw Hats were gathered at the harbor with their new ship the Going Merry, a present from Kaya as thanks for saving her life. Now the Straw Hats could journey more safely on the seas.

"Goodbye, Kaya! Thanks for the ship! We'll come back when I'm Pirate King!" Luffy told Kaya with a boyish grin.

"Goodbye, Kaya. I'll miss you, but I have to go, I can the sea calling me out to adventure. I think it's the same way my father felt when he left to go out to sea." Usopp said, unable to contain his excitement. Kaya smiled, enjoying Usopp's happiness.

"Goodbye, Usopp. I'll miss you. Remember I love you. I'm going to become a doctor so I can treat the sick and make them feel better like you did for me!" Kaya kissed Usopp and seemed unable to let go of him. "Become a great adventurer like your father. Accomplish your dream and then come back to me and tell me all the stories of your adventures."

With a final kiss, Usopp boarded the ship, still limping but feeling better and freer than he had in years.

"Where to next, Luffy?" Nami asked with a brilliant smile.

"We're meeting up with my flag ship the _Raijin_. Then were going to the Baratie to find us a chef as the Baratie is the home of the fighting chefs. We need a chef that can fight and cook!" The others nod in agreement with Luffy. "Until then, I'm going to show Usopp how to harness his haki."

After two weeks they finally pull up to a massive galleon with a Straw Hat flag flying proudly at its mast. After they boarded the ship, Luffy ordered the rest of the crew on the ship to assemble and meet the new additions to the crew.

"Line up, Straw Hats! I got some new members to introduce!" Luffy called.

"This is Zoro. He's the new first mate. Any order from him is to be followed as if it was from me is that understood?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, Sir!"

"This is Nami. She's our new navigator, she will be in charge of planning our route if she tells you to go a certain way when we're on the sea you obey her is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"This is Usopp, he's our new sniper. He will be in charge of our guns and cannons during battle. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Nami, plot our course to the Baratie." Luffy ordered.

"Sure, no problem." Nami said with a mock salute and saucy grin.

"In the mean time, a celebration is in order to welcome our new nakama. What do you say?" Luffy called with a grin.

"Aye, Aye!"

As the party started and everyone was moving about, Usopp looked to the main mast, up at the pirate flag, a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat, with the crossbones replaced by jagged lightning bolts, he felt a sense of peace.

'_This is where I belong, I'm going to get stronger, and make my Captain proud.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Rumble at the Baratie

Chapter 5 Rumble at the Barite

_(5-weeks after the events with the Black Cat Pirates)_

Luffy was relaxing in the crow's nest of his flag ship, _Raijin,_ trying to figure out what invention Usopp was working on. Usopp had asked them to stop at an island that was just two weeks past his own island since then Usopp had locked himself into one of the empty cells and had only come out for meals. Usopp had refused to tell anyone what he was working on; all he said was that it would help the Straw Hats in the future against other pirates and Marines. Luffy's musings were interrupted by Usopp's voice calling his name.

"Luffy my invention is finally done!" Usopp shouted, calling Luffy in an excited tone.

Luffy appeared in front of Usopp in a flash of lighting.

Usopp along with the rest of the Straw Hats had grown used to Luffy's habit of appearing out of nowhere in a flash of lighting over the last few weeks so he did not even blink when Luffy appeared.

"Well Usopp what is it that you invented?" Luffy asked his friend in a curious tone.

"I have two inventions to show you, Luffy!" Usopp told Luffy. "The first is hand held explosive that is powerful enough to blow up an entire gallon. The best part is that it's small and easy to carry around. All you have to do to activate it is to channel a small amount of Busōshoku Haki and then throw it." Usopp told Luffy while holding out a metal orb mixed with crystal, a blue liquid visible through the crystal.

"The more haki you put into it the stronger the explosion." Usopp warned Luffy in a serious voice.

"Let's test this little baby out. What do you say, Usopp?" Luffy asked his sniper.

"OK, I want to see how it works. But what do we aim for?" Usopp asked Luffy who just pointed to a set of rocks about five miles away from the ship.

"Let's see if I can copy Gramps and hit those rocks from this far away?" Luffy said talking to himself.

"What did you say Luffy?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Nothing. Now watch and learn Usopp!" Luffy told his new sniper.

Luffy threw the metal ball in the air a few times and infused his haki into the metal and crystal orb and then threw it at the rocks like a baseball pitch. The same way his grandfather throws cannonballs and it exploded on contact with the rocks turning them to dust.

"Great invention, Usopp! Now, let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" Luffy said as he started walking towards the kitchen with Usopp not far behind him.

Later Luffy was in the captain's quarters relaxing and thinking about the message he got from his father. He was spinning his straw hat on his index finger when there was a knock on his door and someone was calling his name interrupting his train of thought.

Luffy stood up and opened his door and came face to face with one of his earlier crew members, a silver haired man that was about five foot three inches and his most notable feature was the x shaped scar on his face. He was one of Luffy's first crew members that he gathered up from the New World. Luffy had saved him from a Marine captain that was going to execute him after they had killed his crew but Luffy had saved him from death row and in return he had joined Luffy's crew and pledged his loyalty to Luffy.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked the crew member.

"Captain Luffy, we got intruders they say they're here to take our bounties and they say they want your head. Zoro told me to come and get you, Captain." He reported succinctly.

"I see. Well then, I guess I should go and greet them personally since they want my head. After all there is no need to be rude." Luffy said as he placed his straw hat on his head.

As Luffy walked on to the deck he saw a man that was in his twenties wearing sunglasses and a pair of white pants, a purple shirt, and a blue top. He was wielding a sword in his hand and he looked pretty angry. The intruder started shouting, "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, PIRATE SCUM! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER!"

The instant the man caught sight of Luffy, he started charging right at Luffy, swinging his sword wildly and he ended up cutting the railing on the ship which pissed Luffy off—he considered his ship one of his nakama. Luffy just caught the blade with his hands and delivered a powerful kick to the man's face, making him release his grip on his sword and end up on the broad of his back from the force of the kick.

Luffy then drew his sword from its sheath and placed the tip of his sword to the man's throat.

"Now why did you attack my ship? Are you after my head? You better answer quickly before I lose my patience!" Luffy told the intruder in a cold tone that scared the shit out of the intruder. Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Zoro's voice.

"Johnny is that you? Where's Yosaku? "Zoro asked the man that Luffy had at the tip of his blade.

"Brother Zoro, it's terrible! Yosaku is sick and can barely move then we were fired upon by these pirates!" Johnny told Zoro who nodded at what Johnny told him.

"Luffy, it's OK, they are old friends of mine from my bounty hunting days, and they're harmless." Zoro told Luffy who then removed his sabre from Johnny's throat and switched his grip on his swords to a reverse grip and sheathed it back at his side.

"Bring your friend up here and we'll do what we can to help him. But if you try anything funny I'll send you and your friend to Davy Jones Locker!" Luffy warned Johnny in a cold tone that scared the shit out of Johnny who just nodded and promised to behave.

After a few minutes Johnny dragged Yosaku up on to the deck of Luffy's ship and placed him lying down on the _Raijin's_ deck with a coat under his head for comfort.

Luffy looked him over and saw that he was pale and he was gasping for breath Luffy told him to open his mouth and stick out his tongue.

"Your friend has a mild case of scurvy and it looks like he is dehydrated. Did you let the idiot here drink sea water?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, he was thirsty so I gave him sea water', a statement which caused Luffy and the rest of the crew to look at him as if he was an idiot.

"Get some oranges and grapes and ordinary drinking water, then drain all the juices into a mug and then bring it here. All he needs is some fruit juice and some proper drinking water and he will be fine." Luffy told Johnny having picked up some basic first aid from his time with Shanks and then when Shanks introduced him to Whitebeard, the Old Man's nurses had taught him some more advanced first aid—nothing compared to a fully trained doctor but enough to get by.

The rest of the trip to the Baratie was quiet and peaceful unless you count the two bounty hunters attacking Luffy trying to get even for firing at them which was why they were now hanging from the crow's nest by their underwear receiving monster wedgies. He also gagged them with some cloth to shut them up and he then went for a nap.

Luffy woke up some time later and they docked the ship at the Baratie and dropped the anchor. Luffy told the crew to bring one of the chests full of treasure that they were going to have a feast and a party.

As they entered the restaurant they were greeted by a waitress who told them to wait a few minutes and she would get the other staff to join up some of the extra tables so that they can all sit down together. After the cooks joined up some of the extra tables the crew bought out the Baratie's alcohol supply including sake and wine and the Straw Hats all ordered their meal.

Their order was taken by a blond haired waiter named Sanji who kept flirting with Nami who then took complete advantage of him. She traced her finger along his jaw and started complimenting him and pretty soon she had him acting like a loyal puppy, he even brought her a rare vintage of wine for free.

When the Straw Hats got their food as soon as they tasted it they told the waitress to tell the chef that this was the best food they ever had. The waitress went over to the blond waiter and passed on their message who just smiled at the compliment.

After some time, they heard a loud voice shouting at the waitress, "What do you mean all the wine is sold out! Do you have any idea who I am? I am Lieutenant "Iron Fullbody!" He then spotted Luffy and the Straw Hats drinking and eating and he noticed that they were drinking loads of alcohol and he stood up and told the waitress to get him some wine and he said he wanted to speak to the manager of this place straight away.

Fullbody walked over to where the Straw Hats and tried to order some of the Marines with him to take the wine from them but they were knocked out by one of the bottles thrown at them by one of the straw hat crew members who did not like some stranger trying to take his precious sake from him especially when he was drinking it.

This caused Nami to laugh at the Marine's state on the ground. Fullbody, who was angry and humiliated, snapped at Nami. "Shut up you orange haired whore! There is only one thing you're good for and if you're lucky I might let you please me later." He told Nami as he stared at her lecherously.

Luffy stood up radiating haki ready to kill Fullbody who had the mistake of insulting Nami, his precious nakama.

"Get out now! No one insults a lady in my presence!" Sanji told the Marine as he kicked him in the face, sending him flying back to the far wall.

Just as Sanji kicked the Marine an old man with a big chef's hat and a wooden leg came into the room with the waitress from earlier. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the Marine that Sanji had kicked. "I heard one of you is looking for the manger and that's me, I'm head chef Zeff, owner of this place." When he saw the state that the Marine was in he turned to Sanji.

"Sanji, are you picking fights with the customers again?" Zeff asked the blond haired waiter.

"No, you old geezer. It was the idiot over there; he is picking fights with the customers." Sanji told Zeff who then turned to the Marine who had managed to get back to his feet only to receive a kick to the face from Zeff's wooden leg.

"You're barred for life from my restaurant, now get out!" Zeff told Fullbody as he kicked him out the door of the restaurant.

"You'll pay for this! Men, aim the cannons! Sink this junker to the bottom of the sea!" Fullbody ordered his men who followed his order and aimed their cannons at the Baratie.

"Men, get ready! We're going to teach this little punk what it means to mess with the Baratie, home of the fighting chefs!" Zeff commanded the cooks and Sanji who were beside him ready to fight Fullbody.

"Straw Hats, what do you say we teach some Marine dogs how play nice? Are you ready?" Luffy asked the crew who stood up.

"Aye, Captain!" They all had maniacal grins on their faces that promised pain for the Marines. Luffy walked over to the entrance of the restaurant with his crew behind him after he had heard Fullbody threaten to sink the Baratie and Luffy wanted to get even with him for insulting Nami.

Luffy walked in front of Zeff and the chefs followed by the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates. "Why don't you guys relax? We'll take care of these Marine dogs!" Luffy told the chefs.

When Zeff heard Luffy speak he turned his head to get a good look at Luffy and recognized him as the kid who had come to the Baratie all those years ago when he had first opened it back when it was just him and Sanji for staff.

Luffy covered himself in a layer of protective lighting and pointed his open left hand and released a large blast of electricity and shouted his attack name "**SANGO!"** which destroyed the Marine's ship and sent Fullbody flying into orbit.

"What are you doing in these parts, gaki? Last time I saw you; you were only knee high and were with Red Haired Shanks." Zeff asked Luffy with a grin.

Luffy looked turned around to look at who had spoken and he saw a old man with a big moustache and his most distinguishing features was the big chef's hat and the wooden peg leg. Luffy could nearly swear that he had met him before as the old man seamed to recognize him. Luffy thought hard and he suddenly remembered the last time he was at the Baratie was when he was a kid with Shanks after they had left Fuschia Village when Shanks had agreed to take him on as an apprentice.

Luffy remembered the old man who had greeted Shanks and told him that if he was here for trouble to get lost but Shanks said they only came here to celebrate their newest crew member and he had told Luffy to introduce himself to Zeff. Luffy introduced himself to the old man who told Luffy his name was Zeff and he was the owner and chef of this restaurant. Shanks had recognized him as "Red Shoes" Zeff and had asked what had happened to his leg. Zeff had told Shanks that he gave it up for the new generation.

"Red Shoes Zeff. I remember you now. As for what I am doing here how about I tell you over a drink, my treat?" Luffy asked Zeff who agreed and led Luffy into the back to one of the private rooms and had one of waitresses bring some sake for them to drink.

"So what are you doing here, brat? You don't look like the type to be scared by the Grand Line and run away. If you were scared that easy you would be dead by now and I doubt a pirate of Red Hair's calibre would have taken you as an apprentice if that was the case."

"You're right. I'm going back to the Grand Line after One Piece, but before that I need to fill in a few crew positions. One of these is a chef but since it's a pirate ship I need a cook that can fight." Luffy told Zeff.

"Which is why you came here home of the fighting chefs." Zeff finished for Luffy. "You've come to the right place. Though I don't know if you'll manage to get any of them to join you. They're too devoted to this restaurant." Zeff told Luffy.

"I have my ways. What about the blond chef that sent the Marine dog into the restaurant wall?"

"You mean Sanji?" Zeff asked Luffy who nodded.

"Good luck trying to get Sanji to join you. He is fiercely loyal to this restaurant and me, even though the little bastard gets into a lot of fights." Zeff told Luffy with a laugh at the way he described Sanji.

"Is Sanji a problem? I could take him off your hands?" Luffy offered Zeff.

"They're all trouble! But I know someday he will leave. He has a dream to find All Blue, a place where all the oceans of the world meet." Zeff told Luffy.

"You know, I heard a rumour of a place where all the oceans of the world meet at the Island of Raftel at the end of the Grand Line, the same place where One Piece is supposed to be at." Luffy told Zeff then paused for a minute. "I'm headed there and I could bring Sanji with me, that way I get a chef and he gets to follow his dream." Luffy told Zeff who laughed.

"You've got a silver tongue, boy! Take the little bastard. I already trust him with you. If you can convince him to join you then take him with you to a place where only Roger and his crew set foot!" Zeff told Luffy who just grinned.

Luffy and Zeff walked back out to the restaurant to talk to Sanji and convince him to join the Straw Hat Pirates. When suddenly the doors of the restaurant burst open and a sickly looking man sat down on a table. He looked sickly and starved like and very much like Death warmed over.

A large man with a balding head and a fake smile plastered on his face who resembled Popeye walked up to the sickly looking stranger that had sat down at one of the tables. "Get me some food now. I don't care what it is, just get me some now." The stranger ordered Patty.

"Do you have money to pay for the meal?" Patty asked the stranger who drew a pistol from his shirt and pointed it at Patty.

"How about I pay with lead? Now get me a good bit of food or I decorate the walls with your brains!" The stranger threatened Patty.

Patty kicked the chair from under the stranger and the stranger fell back onto his back and cried out in pain when Patty stepped on the hand holding the pistol making him release it."Now get out!" Patty told the sickly stranger as he picked him up and threw him out the doors of the Barite.

"Patty, sometimes you disappoint me." Zeff sighed after he saw the scene in front of him. Luffy saw Sanji walk out the door after the stranger with a plate of food and decided to follow him. Luffy walked out the door and sat on the railing and saw Sanji give the starving man a plate of food.

"Here, eat this." Sanji told the stranger as he handed him a plate of food.

"Thank you, my name's Gin." Gin ate the food like a dying man.

"It's fine. To go hungry is a terrible thing." Sanji told Gin.

"Thanks for the meal. I'm part of Don Krieg's crew. I'm a fairly high member in his crew. If there's anything I can do to repay you for this, just name it." Gin told Sanji.

"So where did you come from if you're starving and look nearly dead?" Luffy asked Gin.

"The Devil's Ocean, the Grand Line! We were there for months and it was hell. We lost half of our armada to that blasted ocean and a devil that lived there." Gin told Luffy who snorted.

"I've been to the Grand Line and the New World. Only the strong survive there. It looks like your crew was just weak." Luffy told Gin.

"That place is cursed, its evil! Half of our armada—gone in a blink of an eye! We wandered the seas until we got back here, starving." Gin told Luffy as he stood up and thanked Sanji again before he walked off.

"You know that was a nice thing you did for him" Luffy told Sanji.

"Have you really been in the Grand Line?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"Yeah I was there with my old captain when I was still an apprentice." Luffy told Sanji.

"Red-Haired Shanks, right?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"How do you know who I did my time under?" Luffy asked Sanji.

"I heard you and the old geezer talking and I heard him say that you were here when I and the old fart opened the restaurant." Sanji told Luffy.

"So what are you doing in these seas? From what you said to Gin you don't seem like the type to run away from the Grand Line?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"I just came back to fill up some crew positions for my crew before I go back to the Grand Line. The reason that I came here is to find a fighting cook for my ship and as this is the home of the fighting cooks what better place?" Luffy told Sanji. "What do you say, Sanji? Join my crew and accomplish your dream and find All Blue the geezer told me about. Your best bet is to come with me to the end of the world to Raftel where One Piece is. According to a rumour I heard from Shanks there is a place their where all the oceans of the world meet." Luffy told Sanji.

"The gods gifted you with a silver tongue, Luffy, I would love to go with you but my place is here. I owe the crap chef too much to just leave this restaurant. I'll stay here until I die." Sanji told Luffy.

"Are you sure? There are a lot of beautiful women to meet out on the sea, not to mention the legendary island of amazons. Imagine it! An island full of beautiful women who have never seen a man!" Luffy told Sanji trying to coax him to join his crew even though he knew what he was being underhanded but hey he was a pirate and he wanted Sanji in his crew.

"That's a very tempting offer Luffy, especially the Amazon part, but my place is here. I can't join your crew." Sanji told Luffy.

The restaurant door opens and Zeff walks out of the Restaurant and speaks to Sanji. "Go with him! I don't need you here, especially when your food tastes like crap. I have had seaweed that tasted better than this slop you call food." Zeff tells Sanji.

"There is nothing wrong with my food, old geezer!" Sanji tells Zeff and then goes to walk back into the restaurant.

"I'm hanging around for the next few days until I get Sanji to join my crew." Luffy tells Zeff.

"I think you nearly had him with the Amazon part of your offer. You made a good impression on him, I can tell." Zeff told Luffy who nodded.

_(The Next Day)_

Luffy was sitting in the Baratie at a table trying to convince Sanji to join his crew when the doors opened and one of the Straw Hats came running over to Luffy's table and whispered something in his ear.

"Captain the guy from yesterday is on his way here and he brought some friends and his Captain Krieg. They look half dead."

"Tell Zoro to get the crew ready for a fight in case there's trouble." Luffy ordered.

"Hey, Sanji. Looks like you may have to get some food ready! Gin and some friends of his are on their way here with Krieg." Luffy told Sanji.

Krieg and Gin walked into the restaurant with Krieg leaning on Gin for support. Sanji placed a plate of food in front of Krieg who wolfed down all the food that was presented to him in record time. "Thanks for the food." Krieg said before he whipped out a pistol. "But now I'm going to have to steal your ship." He said with a bestial grin.

"Now, what kind of thanks is that? We feed you and then you say you're going to steal our ship? That's not very polite." One of the cooks told Krieg.

"My flagship is a wreck. When I'm finished with you, I'll dump you into the sea." Krieg pointed out the window of the Baratie to the damaged galleon. "There are about two hundred men on my ship who still draw breath. They're dying from wounds, hunger and thirst. They need two hundred rations of food and water. You will prepare them. Some of them have already starved to death. There is no time to waste." Krieg told the cooks.

"You must have lost it if you expect us to cook for your crew just so that they will over run us!" One of the cooks shouted at Krieg.

"You don't understand. I was not asking. I was giving an order!" Krieg told the Barite staff.

"Order this!" Patty shouted as he pointed cannon at Don Krieg and fired it at him hitting Krieg dead on. When the smoke cleared it showed Krieg was unharmed thanks to his armour.

"Do you really think you're the first one to aim a cannon at him? He wears armour to protect him from bullets and cannon balls!" Luffy told Patty.

Suddenly they all heard a noise: _Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!_ _Thud!_ A huge bag was placed on the floor in front of Krieg by Zeff who crossed his arms looking at Krieg.

"Chef Zeff!" The chorus of fighting cooks exclaimed.

"There's food for two hundred men. Take it." Don Krieg's eyes widened.

"Zeff…did you say Zeff?"

"Chef! What're you thinking! If we feed those pirates, they'll come and overrun us!"

"Doubtful. They're all spineless cowards who could not make it in the Grand Line." Zeff told the cooks who reeled. "You went to the Grand Line… but you came back here with your tail between your legs like a bunch of beaten dogs. The _tyrant_ of the eastern seas, who commands fifty pirate ships, couldn't even handle the first part of the Grand Line! Weaklings, the lot of you!" Zeff told Krieg with a sneer.

"You're 'Red Shoes' Zeff!" Krieg said to himself more than anyone to affirm his own claim. "'Red Shoes' Zeff. So you're still alive and not dead like the Marines say you are!" Krieg exclaimed.

"So what do you want?" Zeff asked Krieg.

"Red Shoes Zeff, the man whose feet were stained with the blood of his enemies thanks to your unique fighting style." Krieg said. "You sailed the Grand Line unscratched for a whole year but did you give up you pirate days because you chose to or was it because you couldn't do it anymore, eh Zeff? You're not Red Shoes anymore, are you?"

"Now what do you want Krieg?" Zeff asked him

"I think he wants your log book to find out what route you took to sail in the Grand Line." Luffy told Zeff.

"I won't give scum like you our log book! It holds the memories of all those men who sailed with me along with their hopes and dreams!" Zeff told Krieg in a firm voice full of resolve.

"Very well, if you won't give it to me I'll be back to take it from you by force!" Krieg told Zeff. "Let's go, Gin. We have men to feed!" Krieg ordered Gin who then followed him out of the restaurant.

_(30-Mins later)_

"Straw Hats, get ready for battle! Let's show these pussies what real pirates fight like!" Luffy told his crew who cheered in agreement with Luffy. "Sanji, get them to raise the fin so that we can go wild! If we wreck the restaurant the geezer will go nuts." Luffy told Sanji who told Patty to do it.

Then Don Krieg appeared on the deck of the boat. "What are you all standing around for? Let's dump this wreck and board the restaurant ship! A bunch of useless cooks can't stop us! I want that ship and log book now!" Krieg ordered his men. The first wave of pirates jumped off their ship on to the fin of the Barite and charged at Luffy and the Straw Hats.

Luffy covered his body in a protective layer of lighting and looked at the incoming pirates with a maniacal grin on his face that promised pain for Krieg's crew. Luffy pointed two fingers towards the sky and focused a massive amount of lighting over the pirates and then shouted his attack name, "**El-Thor!"**A powerful lightning bolt came crashing down from the sky incinerating the Pirates and killing them all instantly making Krieg's crew shake in fear at the powerful attack.

Just as Luffy was about to launch another attack he sensed another presence thanks to his haki and fruit powers—someone he had not sensed since his time with Shanks as a kid.

"Move the ship now!" Luffy shouted out to his crew members still on the _Raijin_ who complied with the strange order and began to move it. No sooner had they moved the ship than one of Krieg's massive galleons was split in half.

"That's him! The Devil who sank one hundred ships, single handed!" Krieg's men shouted their voices full of fear.

"Why are you tormenting us!?" One of Krieg's men shouted at Mihawk.

"For fun." Mihawk replied.

"Chef Zeff! How did he destroy half of Krieg's fleet? He looks too human to be a monster!" One of the cooks asked Zeff.

"Dracule Mihawk is the greatest swordsman in the world. All he needs is the sword on his back or any type of blade." Zeff answered.

"Men, fire on Hawkeye now!" Krieg ordered his men who drew pistols and started firing at Mihawk who just deflected them quite easily with his sword without even trying.

"Idiots! You're just wasting bullets shooting at a swordsman of his calibre!" Luffy told them still covered in lighting. Luffy and Zoro walked towards Mihawk. "It's been a long time, Mihawk. I see you're still as good as ever."

"Indeed it has been a while since I saw you last, Anchor. I see you have grown up a lot since I last saw you. You're stronger as well." Mihawk told Luffy causing Luffy's eye to twitch at Shanks's nickname for him.

"You split that galleon with your sword?" Zoro asked Mihawk, pointing to Krieg's ship.

"Of course." Mihawk replied which caused Zoro to grin.

"I see. Then you are the greatest swordsman in the world. I went to sea to find and challenge you!" Zoro told Mihawk.

"Why?" Mihawk asked Zoro curious of his reasons.

"To be the greatest." Zoro then drew a sword from his waste and pointed it towards the greatest swordsman on the Grand Line. "You said you wanted some fun? Then fight me!" Zoro told Mihawk as he readied his three swords.

"The three-sword style! It's the Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro!" The Krieg Pirates shouted recognizing Zoro's from his sword style.

"If you're a decent swordsman, you don't need to cross swords with me to know that I far surpass your puny skills. Does the courage to point that blade at me come from ignorance or stupidity?" Mihawk taunts.

"It comes from a promise to a friend and the will to be the greatest!"

"How pathetic." Mihawk then pulls at the necklace from around his neck and uncapped the dagger inside.

"What's that for?" A vein in Zoro's head twitched at the small knife that Mihawk was going to fight him with.

"I'm not the kind of fool who hunts a rabbit with a cannon. Despite your impressive reputation you're still just a bunny." He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, but this is the smallest knife I have."

Zoro snarled in anger and started to channel Haki into his blades and charges at Mihawk. "YOU'LL FEEL STUPID WHEN I KILL YOU!" Mihawk merely stood there, fiddling with the small dagger in his hand.

"**Oni GIRI!"** Dracule merely stuck out the dagger and blocked the entire attack, holding all three swords pinned together. Zoro trembled, in shock with the fact that Mihawk had blocked the unlockable Oni Giri. "RAAAAAAR!" Zoro charged on Dracule, with the swordsman master blocking every single attack. With a flick of his arm, Zoro was sent flying.

"I came to win!" Zoro yelled as he continued his furious barrage channelling a massive amount of haki into his swords and attacking Hawkeye again.

"The boy knows how to use haki but he still has to learn how to properly use it. He has tremendous potential." Mihawk thought to himself as he blocks Zoro attacks. "What drives you? Why do you fight so hard when you cannot win this battle?" Mihawk asked Zoro.

"I promised a friend that I would be the world's greatest!" Zoro told Mihawk as he charged him like a man possessed. Then, it happened. Mihawk's coat was cut and his arm was dripping blood it was only a small cut, but it proved that Zoro's attack had gotten through, only barely. Zoro pulled away before unleashing a frenzy of attacks, putting all his dreams, ambitions, training, and used his haki that he learnt from Luffy. He unleashed a massive wave of pure will power and determination.

Mihawk blocked each of Zoro's attacks with simple, efficient movements, but his eyes showed disbelief at Zoro being able to cut him especially considering this is the weakest of all the seas, for a swordsman of his calibre to be in the East Blue of all places. Finally, Zoro overextended himself and Mihawk took advantage of Zoro's mistake and stabbed him in the chest.

"Why do you not pull back?"Mihawk asked the weakening Zoro.

Zoro responded in a gasp. "I don't honestly know. I just feel that if I step back, even once, then all the promises, deals, and many other things till now—all of it will be meaningless."

Mihawk replied "Yes, and that's called defeat. If you don't retreat, you'll die." Zoro glared right into the man's eyes, something few had ever done.

"Death would be better than defeat!" Zoro spat at Mihawk, the haki leaving his exhausted body without conscious effort as he spoke to Mihawk who withdrew the knife, putting it away.

"Boy, tell me your name." Zoro got into his final stance, preparing himself for one last attack.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro!" Zoro told Mihawk.

"I will remember that name. I will honour you like a true swordsman, my sword's name is _Kokutou Yoru_, the finest blade in the world, and it shall be the blade to take your life." Mihawk told Zoro. Mihawk then drew the massive blade Kokutō Yoru, holding it was all the grace and power of a true master. Zoro face was full of determination, prepared to fight ferociously to the end for what he believed in, never accepting death, coming back time and time again, stronger than ever.

Zoro started to spin the swords in his hand and called out his attack name "**Santouryu Ougi: Sanzen Sekai**!" Charging forward towards Mihawk.

The two swordsmen vanished, the only people able to see them are the Straw Hats, and Zeff thanks to his experience. When the two swordsmen reappeared Mihawk was now behind Zoro. Zoro retained his stance from his attack, everyone holding their breath waiting for the outcome. Two of the swords in Zoro's hands shattered, and numerous cuts appeared across his body. Unseen by anyone, hidden by his hat, a small cut mars Mihawk's cheek. The man grins because he had found a true swordsman; one with enough potential to beat him in the future.

Zoro calmly sheathed his friend Kuina's sword, the _Wado Ichimonji_, before turning and barring his chest to Mihawk. He looks up, no fear or hesitation in his eyes.

"A blow to the back is a swordsman's shame and the sign of a coward I am not a coward or a dishonourable swordsman." Zoro said, looking into the calm, approving eyes of Mihawk.

"Very true." The master swordsman responds, before bringing his blade down in a slice that cut Zoro's chest wide open.

When all the Straw Hats see this they attack Mihawk thinking their friend is dead. The sky above Mihawk darkens and thunder is heard rumbling in the sky and lighting flashes in the sky above him. "To react like this to their comrades you have truly found yourself a good crew Luffy." Mihawk thinks to himself, impressed with how far they would go for their crew member.

"You can calm down, Monkey D. Luffy. Your friend is fine; there is no need to avenge him." Mihawk tells Luffy in a calm voice as he dodges a bolt of lightning that comes down from the sky, nearly hitting Mihawk. As if by magic the sky clears and Luffy is by Zoro's side on one of the rafts that Sanji had taken when no one was looking to get Zoro when he fell into the water.

The Straw Hats watch, as Zoro shakily unsheathes his one remaining sword. "Never again." They hear. Zoro's voice is faint and weak but full of emotion as unashamed tears fall from Zoro's eyes. "Until I face you again, Mihawk, I will never lose! I'm going to become the world's greatest Swordsman and the Pirate King's right hand! Isn't that right, Pirate King!?" Zoro shouts towards Luffy who smiles and nods at Zoro's proclamation.

Mihawk speaks up, drawing the attention of all present "RORONOA ZORO! TRAIN HARDER, HARDER THAN YOU EVER HAVE! SURPASS YOUR LIMITS, DISCOVER YOUR TRUE SELF, THE TRUE WORLD, AND BECOME STRONGER! HOWEVER LONG IT MAY TAKE, I SHALL AWAIT YOU AT THE TOP. SURPASS THIS SWORD! SURPASS ME! RORONOA ZORO!" Mihawk tells Zoro in a loud voice.

Zeff mumbles to himself in a low voice, only Sanji hearing him. "For Hawkeye to say such words; this crew is destined for greatness they might just achieve their dreams and those two will shake the very foundations of the world itself." Zeff mumbles to himself.

Krieg of course, being the over confident idiot that he is, shouts at Mihawk. "Oi, Hawkeyes! Didn't you come here for my head, the head of the fearsome Don Krieg?"

Mihawk regarded the man with his piercing gaze, which had now returned. "I might have come here for that, but I've had more than my fill of excitement for today. I think I shall return to my home and nap." Krieg yells out in rage, not even caring as his crew members begged him to stop. As he opened fire on Mihawk, the swordsman could be heard saying, "A true fool." He splits another one of Krieg's galleons in half and disappears like the phantom that he is as if he was never there.

"Attack the ship and kill all the cooks now!" Krieg orders his men who attack again only for Luffy to wipe them out with another electric attack called **Sango**.

Patty and Carnie charged what's was left of Krieg's men with kitchen knives and injuring all the pirates they came across until they were sent flying back towards the Baratie by a man with pearl armour who then struck a pose and said, "I am the Invincible Pearl, Don Krieg's second mate! I have never been wounded in battle!" He bragged to Luffy.

"Really? You have never been wounded? What you say we change that?" Luffy told Pearl as he drew his sword and disappeared and reappeared behind Pearl and switched his sword to a reverse grip and sheathed it with a click as a wound appeared on pearls shoulder, spouting blood which caused Krieg's men to panic and scream.

"DANGER! DANGER!" Pearl screamed as he pounded his fists together causing a spark and lighting himself on fire.

"Shit! The idiot will burn the whole place down if I don't stop him!" Sanji said to himself as he charged forward and went to kick Pearl in the head as Pearl blocked it.

"Not even a lion would jump those fires so why would you?" Pearl asked Sanji who snorted.

"I would not be a good cook if I was afraid of a bit of fire" Sanji told Pearl.

"Sanji get back I'll take care of this guy". Luffy told the blond cook who jumped back remembering Luffy's earlier attacks. "Goodbye hot head, time to die!" Luffy told pearl as he focused a large bolt of lightning above Pearl and brought down his **El Thor** attack, killing Pearl instantly as all the armour did was increase the power of an already lethal attack.

"You ate a devil fruit, didn't you? No matter, I know how to deal with your kind." Krieg told Luffy as he aimed his bazooka and fired a steel net at Luffy and tried to throw him into the sea but Luffy just phased out of the net thanks to his logia powers.

"You're an idiot; you don't even know about logia fruits, do you? You're pathetic. The second half of the Grand Line is dominated by logia users and the Marine in charge of Loguetown is a logia user not to mention the Marine Admirals are logia fruit users you are pathetic. You would be slaughtered in the New World." Luffy told Krieg. "Time to die, Krieg. You're boring me." Luffy told Krieg as he covered his hand in lightning and aimed it towards Krieg preparing to end his life.

"Stop your lightning now, Straw Hat, or else I blow Sanji's brains out!" Gin threatened Luffy who just looked at him.

"Can you really do it, Gin? Can you really kill the man who saved you from deaths door itself when no one else would? You owe Sanji a debt, Gin." Luffy told Gin who lowered his pistol and turned to Krieg.

"I can't kill this man. I'm sorry, Captain." Gin told Krieg.

"Stop turning my men against me!" Krieg shouted at Luffy. Krieg then put a gas mask on his face and aimed a cannon with poison gas at Gin. "I have no use for a man who can't kill. Die, traitor!" Krieg shouted as he fired at Gin and Sanji but only hit Gin because Gin had knocked Sanji out of the way of the gas.

"Die, scum! The world has no need for scum like you who would kill their own first mate! _**Gloam Paddling**__!_"Luffy shouted as he melted Krieg's armour and reshaped it, trapping Krieg in a metal ball that held his arms and legs together.

Luffy then kicked Krieg into the ocean. "Enjoy your place in Davy Jones' Locker." Luffy sneered.

_(After Battle two hours later)_

"Good luck, Zeff! I wish you the best of luck with your restaurant!" Luffy told the pirate turned chef.

Then Sanji came out of the kitchen and walked up to Zeff. "What's wrong with my soup you old geezer?" Sanji asked Zeff having been told by one of the waitress that Zeff was giving out about the soup that Sanji made.

"What's not wrong with it? It's slop! I have never seen such crappy soup in my life! You're fired. Now get out of my restaurant!" Zeff told Sanji.

"You can't fire me! I'm part owner!" Sanji told Zeff who scoffed at Sanji's claim.

"Part owner my ass. I own the Baratie, it was my loot that bought this ship and got all the work done on it to make it sea worthy. Now get out of here, brat."

"Hey, Sanji, my offer is still open. Join my crew and achieve your dream and find All Blue. So what do you say?" Luffy asked Sanji.

"Fine. I'll join your crew let me just get my stuff" Sanji told Luffy who grinned and told him it was fine.

Sanji came back and walked out the door of the Baratie and saw all of the chefs lined up outside the door all of them had paddles and were grinning at Sanji. As Sanji walked down towards Luffy ship the cooks tried to hit Sanji with the paddles but he just kicked them away.

"Good luck, brat. Achieve your dream and come back and tell me what All Blue is like." Zeff told Sanji.

"I will, crap cook. And thanks for everything, Zeff." Sanji told his teacher and former captain when he was a cabin boy on Zeff's ship.

Suddenly Zoro came walking towards Luffy and whispered something to Luffy. "Luffy, Usopp caught Nami trying to steal the Merry and the loot that's on the ship we got from Don Krieg's ship." Zoro told Luffy who sighed.

"Lock her up in one of the empty cells on the ship that we're using as a store room and guard her with Usopp. Make sure she does not escape. I will deal with her when we get out on the open sea." Luffy paused for a minute to think and then continued. "If she has a good reason I'll let her go free. If not we will kill her for trying to betray her crew although it would be a shame to lose such a good navigator." Luffy told Zoro who nodded and walked back to the flag ship.

"Let's go, Sanji." Luffy told the cook who nodded and walked towards the ship as they pulled out of the harbor.

And so "Black Leg" Sanji joined the Straw Hat Pirates and the first half of the group soon to be known all over the world as Raiden's Devils was completed.

Years later after extensive research was put into the Straw Hats to determine their weaknesses was it discovered that the firsts 5 members of this seemingly invincible group were all found the weakest of the 4 Seas, the marines began to call them the East Blue Gods, (out of earshot of commanding officers of course.) By then the Straw Hat crew had grown in infamy, and the crew itself, reveled in it, as homage to their great Captain, they started to call themselves the Thunder Warriors, and the Heralds of Lightning. Striking fear and awe into the masses, and respect from those that knew the crew and what it stood for.

This will be the last chapter for awhile, I will attempt to finish more later on if the original author cannot be convinced to write again. Hope you enjoyed the story so far and sorry about the cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6: The Rise of Raiden

Okay, here it is my first original chapter, please be honest in your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Six: The Rise of Raiden

Luffy made his way down to the holding cells, where Usopp was guarding Nami.

"Hey Usopp, how's the prisoner doing?' Luffy asked.

"She's fine, a bit groggy due to the after effects, but okay.' Usopp answered.

"The after effects of what'?

"The after effects of my second invention, you ran off before I could show you, it's like the first one only instead of causing an explosion it duplicates the Haoshoku haki', Usopp said holding up a small sphere similar to the first one, only this one had red liquid instead of blue. 'You still channel haki into it, but you channel Kenbunshoku Haki instead of Busōshoku Haki, this way you can target specific people or a large group of enemies. See if you channel someone's 'voice' with haki, into the ball, then it will only affect them and no one else, or channel everything into it and you will probably knock out the entire crew as well as whoever your targeting.'

"That's quite impressive Usopp, this will be a massive help in the New World and the Grand Line.'

"Yeah, I also designed it so that you can channel your Haoshoku Haki into it to increase your own Will force, that way even enemies with strong wills, will get taken down with the weaker ones, of course the weaker ones might die from the blast.'

"Really? Well that's certainly useful, I'll hold onto this for now.' Luffy says, pocketing the small crystal sphere. 'Well Usopp, let's get to the interrogation."

"Nami, why did you attempt to steal from us, your own crew?' Luffy asked in a threatening tone.

"You're not my crew, this was just a mutual business arrangement that I decided to terminate early. As for why, that's my business. I won't tell you anything.' Nami replied, pointing at Luffy.

As she pointed at her former Captain, Luffy noticed the bottom of a tattoo on her left shoulder; he zapped into the cell and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! What are you do-'

"Shut up!' Luffy rolls up her sleeve, 'Tell me Nami, why do you have the mark of the Arlong Pirates on your arm?'

"Because, I'm a member, and if you know who Arlong is then you should know that even you can't beat him. He was First Mate of the Sun Pirates under the Warlord, Jinbe. Even you don't have that kind of power.'

"Nami. You are an idiot. You've seen me fight, and I've met Jinbe when I was on the Grand Line, he is an honourable man and great warrior, he told me all about Arlong. He regretted letting him go, he knew Arlong would cause misery wherever he ended up. What I don't understand is how a _human_ became a member of Arlong's crew, according to Jinbe, Arlong considers fishmen to be vastly superior to humans, the creature has nothing but contempt for our kind.'

"Fuck off, _Captain,_ I won't tell you anything.'

"Fine Nami, I won't kill you just yet, not until we figure out what's going on, and if won't tell me, I'll just ask Arlong, Jinbe said he was holed up in a place called Cocoyasi Village, somewhere in the Conomi Islands. We'll head there first.'

"No!' Nami screamed, 'please, don't go there, if anyone messes with Arlong, he'll take it out on the town. Unless you kill everyone, the town will be destroyed.' Nami crying, said, 'Fine! I'll navigate you to my home and tell you how I joined the Arlong pirates. Just promise me that you will kill Arlong!'

Luffy looked at her, like she was a moron, "Of course, we'll kill Arlong, he hurt our navigator!'.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_8 years ago, Arlong and his pirates showed up in the Conomi Islands, he took over Gosa Village and later destroyed it when the citizens refused to pay the 'living tax'. After Gosa was decimated, he moved on to our village._

_Arlong and his band of fishmen were ruthless; they killed anyone who stood against them. Eventually we surrendered._

"_Alright meatbags, the living tax for humans is 100,000 berries for adults and 50,000 for children! Boys, start the tax collection."_

_We all paid Arlong's men, but when he got to our house, my mother, Bellemere, didn't have enough money to pay them, she paid the 100,000 for me and my sister, then Arlong shot her. Right in front of us. When he was leaving he saw one of my maps through the window of the house. When he found out it was mine he recruited me to draw maps of the ocean currents and islands, to make it easier for his fishmen to navigate the waters of the East Blue. He built this massive building and called it 'Arlong Park', the fishmen use it for their main base._

_But I made a deal with him; if I gather 100,000,000 berries I can buy back Cocoyasi Village and save everyone._

_(End flashback)_

"I've nearly got enough, I only need another 6 million and I'll be able to buy back the village. Do you see now Luffy? Do you see why I had to do this?'

"Yeah I see why you did this Nami. What I don't see is why you didn't just tell me.' Luffy replied. 'You're our _nakama_; of course we'd help you. We wouldn't give you the money because we're pirates but we would have gone to your village and killed this guy for you.'

Nami's eyes widened at this statement, delivered in such a matter-of-fact way. She sat there in shock as Luffy spoke to Usopp.

"Usopp, gather the men and set sail for Cocoyasi Village, it looks like we're going fishing."

"Aye, Captain!'

_(Three Days Later)_

Nami stood by the helm, the Conomi Islands just coming into sight, with crew getting ready for lunch, everyone was drooling in anticipation, since Sanji joined up, each meal was treated as a treasure of food to be devoured and enjoyed.

Suddenly a giant sea monster reared its head; it looked over the nervous crew to the food about to be laid out.

"Captain, we have a little problem here." One of the crew said shakily.

"No one do anything!' Luffy said. "It looks like we have good opportunity to initiate our new cook. SANJI!'

"Yes Captain?'

"How low are the food stores at the moment?' The Straw Hat Captain asked.

"Well we could hold for a couple more weeks if we cut back to half rations.' The chef replied.

"Half rations eh? Well why don't you go and restock them then? Luffy said pointing to the massive sea cow, 'This rude thing was trying to steal food, you worked with Red Leg Zeff for years, let's see if he taught you anything about fighting as well as cooking." Luffy said with a grin.

A smirk appeared on Sanji's face as he lit a cigarette.

"Is that all, Captain? The meat from this thing will keep us good for a few months, but could you find a harder fight for me next time?' Sanji said as he ran off towards the beast.

Sanji grabbed a plate of food, steaming from the table and jumped up to the creature's mouth, holding the mouth-watering dish in front of the beasts face, he whispered.

"There you go big guy, you're probably just hungry aren't you? Well here you go.' Sanji said as he moved the plate away from the creature's mouth. "**Epaule Shoot!**' Sanji yells as delivers a powerful heel kick to the creature's shoulder breaking its neck and bringing it down onto the _Raijin's _deck.

"Hey Captain, was that good enough for the initiation?'

Luffy throws back his head laughs deeply as the rest of the crew stare, slack-jawed, at their new member's power.

"Yeah Sanji, that was a great initiation to the crew, right fellas?'

A chorus "Yes captain"-s washed over Sanji as Luffy spoke up.

"All right Sanji, we've got at least another week before we reach Cocoyasi Village, prepare the food for storage and then gather Nami, Usopp and Zoro. It's time to train your haki before we go up against the fishmen."

Sanji smiled, "Aye Captain".

* * *

_(5 days later)_

Luffy stood at the helm, his throat glowing a very faint blue as he used his Devil Fruit powers to increase his voice.

"All right guys, me, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji are going to be the main force, we'll take the _Going Merry_ up to the town and make our way to Arlong Park from there, I want you to take the _Raijin _around to the far side of the island, then split into groups of 4 or 5 and each pick a house in the village, you're there to protect the people in case some of the fishmen get away from us. I'll send the signal when you should start heading towards village. Got it?'

"Aye Captain!'

"All right, disconnect the _Merry _and we'll be on our way. See you all in two days.'

* * *

_(Meanwhile at Arlong Park)_

"Captain Arlong, a small pirate vessel is approaching the island's village.' A tall ray fishman called Kuroobi reported.

"What flag is flying Kuroobi?' Arlong asked.

"I'm not sure it's skull & crossbones wearing a straw hat and the crossbones replaced by lightning bolts.'

"Really? That sounds like Raiden's flag.'

"Who is he Captain?'

"I'm not sure, there was some mention of a Raiden in the news from the Grand Line a couple of months ago, but it was only scared human babble, they say he's an expert swordsman, a deadshot marksman and can obliterate entire fleets with lightning from the sky.'

"He sounds dangerous.'

"Wait, Kuroobi how big did you say the ship was?'

"Only a small vessel, barley big enough to have a single cannon.'

"Hahahaha! It's probably just some weak human pirates, trying to scare people into surrendering without a fight, go send someone to sink the boat Kuroobi, teach these weaklings about the strength of the Fishmen!"

"Yes Captain Arlong.'

* * *

_(On the Going Merry)_

Luffy stood up, looking around.

"Do you guys sense that? There's something heading towards the ship.'

Zoro replied first. "Yeah and it's coming up fast. Nami, should we prepare for a fight?'

"No not yet, if I can convince your just some weaklings, we should maintain an element of surprise.' Nami replied.

"All right Nami, we won't fight. Not yet." Zoro said.

"Ooooh, My Nami is so smart!' Sanji said dancing around like a love-sick baboon.

"Shut up, Love Cook'

"Oh yeah, grass head? You wanna fight?'

"Guys shut up.' Luffy said, 'our guest is almost here, we can't convince them we are weak if guys start fighting and break the boat by accident.'

"Yes Captain."

"You can fight later, after we beat the fishmen, in front of the villagers and crew, for money and betting rights." Nami said slyly.

"All right, sounds like fun, especially when I get to kick this stupid cook's ass in front of witnesses." Zoro said with a grin.

"Oh Yeah, seaweed brain?'

"Yeah!'

"Guys cut it out! We have company." Luffy said.

Indeed a tall, light blue fishman with lips as long as Usopp's nose was dripping on the _Merry's_ deck.

"Hello pirates, _chu,_ welcome to Arlong Park. You'd best turn around now or I'm going to start killing you, _chu_.'

"Now Chew, you wouldn't want do that little old me would you?' Nami said as she came around from the back of the boat.

"Nami, what are you doing with a pathetic bunch of pirates like these?' Chew asked.

"Oh they just agreed to bring me back here if I didn't tell anyone on the last ship they pillaged that they weren't the _real_ Raiden's, to tell you the truth I'm surprised they didn't figure it out for themselves, I mean look at this kid', she says pointing to Luffy, 'can anyone believe, _he's_ Raiden, The Thunder Demon? They managed to scare up some loot with flash bombs but nothing worth stealing.' Nami explains calmly to the still dripping fishman.

"All right Nami, _chu_, we'll let these pirates go, for now, you should head to Arlong Park soon by the way, Arlong misses you.' Chew said with what was supposed to be a grin.

"You mean he misses my maps, you overgrown pucker fish. He'll get the sea charts once I've stashed my loot; I'm very close to paying him back now. I've only got 6 million left to get. Just remind Arlong of our deal.'

"Yeah, yeah Nami, _chu_, jeez, you boss me around more than the Captain does.' The fishman says before jumping back into the water with a splash.

"_Phew!_ I'm glad we locked Usopp in the kitchen, the kid's a good liar but he's a really crappy actor.' Said Sanji.

"Yes he is, but we can probably let him out now, we're about to enter the village.' Luffy said, growing a bit more serious. 'Nami, do any of the villagers still trust you?' Luffy asked.

"My sister still does but no one else does, why?' Nami replied, a little curious.

"When we get to the village, you take us to your sister, and we get her tell the villagers about the incoming pirate horde that is there to save their lives. If that doesn't happen then we will get chased out of town before we can do anything.'

"You're right, but she's going to take some convincing, these people have been under the rule of the fishmen for 8 years, it's not going to be easy to accept that 5 people are capable of beating them all. ' Nami said.

"That's fine Nami', Luffy replied, 'we'll set up a little demonstration, are there any remote cliffs in the island's forest?'

"Yeah there is, just one though. Why?'

"We are going to convince your sister that we can beat the fishmen by destroying a cliff', Luffy replied, 'But we're going to send Usopp out first as a distraction, there's bound to be at least one fishman in the village, keeping an eye on things or collecting taxes or something right? Usopp, are you okay with being bait?'

"What?' Usopp's muffled voice came from the kitchen.

"Damn it, Sanji let him out of the kitchen.' Luffy said wearily.

"All right.'

Usopp came out of kitchen looking very annoyed. "Why the hell did you lock me in the kitchen for past 2 hours?!'

"Because you're a shit actor and would have exposed us to the fishmen if you weren't locked in the kitchen.' Zoro replied.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. So what did you ask me?'

"Would mind being bait, to draw the fishmen's attention away from us, while we find some to convince the villagers that we are not here to kill, rape and pillage.' Luffy asked.

"Yeah sure, but you might have been confusing pirates with Vikings.' Usopp replied, 'so what do want me to do?'

"Shoot a fishman in the face with an exploding bullet and run like hell in the other direction.' Sanji said calmly.

"Oh is that all? NO YOU MORON! I'm not doing something that stupid, I'm going to shoot a fishman and then run away from the corpse? What purpose does that serve?'

"Usopp the fishman won't die from a bullet, even an exploding one, to the face, unless it's really powerful, you haven't upgraded your equipment since leaving your home village have you?' Nami asked the young Sniper/Inventor.

"Well, not my main arsenal, but I did make a few adjustments to my stink pellets, but that's about all I had time for after making those Haki Spheres.' Usopp replied.

"Then you're good, the bullet won't kill the fishman, as long as it's an exploding bullet. Okay so are we good on the plan?' Everyone nods, 'good, let's go. Zoro lower the anchor, Usopp get off the ship and approach the village from those bushes, you'll spot your target quicker from the roof tops. We'll get off when the bad guys start chasing you. Ready? Go!'

* * *

_(Meanwhile at Arlong Park)_

Chew swam through the water at speeds only available for fishmen, and jumped out of the water to make his report once he reached Arlong Park.

"Well Chew did you sink the boat?' Kuroobi asked in a bored tone.

"No, _chu_, I didn't. Nami's using it as transport, Arlong was right. The boat being used by a bunch of weaklings, their captain's some really skinny kid in a straw hat. No way he was that Raiden, Arlong was talking about. _Chu_. Where's the boss anyway, _chu_?' Chew asked.

"He's in town, it seems that old sheriff was hoarding weapons, so it looks like there's going to be an execution."

_(In town)_

A tall, light blue fishman with saw shark's nose strutted through town liked he owned the place, and in a sense he did. He made his way to an old man in an army uniform, his face covered with scars and a pinwheel stuck in his hat.

"Well Sheriff Genzo, it's been reported to me that you are hoarding weapons, as this is an act of rebellion against me, the sentence is death. Hahaha!'

"I wasn't hoarding them Arlong, they were just confiscated weapons from when we had humans committing crimes here. As sheriff it was my duty to watch over them.' Genzo said.

"That doesn't matter; you should have declared them when we took over the town. But you didn't, so now you're going to be kill-'

BOOM!

An explosion rocks the town and flames engulf Arlong's face as Usopp's bullet hit's him square in the face.

"Take that you saw nosed fish freak! Catch me if you can!' Usopp yelled down to Arlong from the rooftop, 'No way you'll catch me stupid fish person!'

"GRRRRR! Who are you Long Nose?!' Arlong yelled to a rapidly disappearing Usopp. 'Wow, he's fast for a human but still no match for a fishman!' Arlong exclaims as he rushes after Usopp as the _Going Merry_ pulls into port.

"All right. Sanji you're tapping into you haki faster than Usopp, and yours is a lot stronger too.' Luffy said, smiling.

"Hey Luffy, is Usopp going to be okay? I know the kid can run fast, but is he fast enough to outrun a fishman?' Zoro asked.

"Yeah he's going to be fine, the kid's stronger than he thinks, plus he is really good at hiding, he even figured out how to hide from Kenbunshoku Haki somehow.' Luffy replied, proud of his new Sniper.

Sanji spoke up, "Hey Captain, you said some masters of haki can negate the effects of Kairoseki on Devil Fruit user's right?'

"Yeah, why?' Luffy replied.

"Can those people negate the effects of the ocean as well?'

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. The only way it could work is if you coat your whole body in haki. Hmmmm, well the water is very shallow here, just be ready to get me out of the water if this doesn't work.' Luffy said as he jumped overboard into the sea.

"Luffy!' the three pirates yelled in unison as they rushed to the edge of the boat and looked into the water. To see their captain struggling to stay afloat.

"Help!' Luffy cried.

"That idiot!' Zoro growled as he jumped into the water to save his struggling captain.

"So, coating your body in haki doesn't work huh?' Zoro asked his gasping captain.

"No. It works, not fully though, it stops the immobilisation but you can't use your powers in the water.' Luffy replied after he got his breath back.

"What? It works? Then why were you struggling to stay afloat?' Zoro asked.

"Oh. I couldn't swim even before I ate the Goro-Goro no Mi.' Luffy said with a big grin.

"WHAT?! Then why did you jump into the water in the first place?!' Zoro yelled at him.

"'Cause I wanted to see if it coating your body in haki works on the ocean.' Luffy said smiling.

"You idiot' Nami said, stepping off the _Merry_. 'Come on, let's go find my sister.'

* * *

As the Straw Hats walked through town Luffy noticed everyone turning their backs to the street as Nami walked passed.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, the people here despise you.' Luffy said with grin.

"I don't care if they hate me. I'm going to save them.' Nami replied with a grimace.

"Heheheh.' Luffy chuckled. 'you sound like Usopp when he was going against the Black Cat Pirates. I hope you don't get beaten up as bad as him.'

"Yeah me too' Nami replied. "Come on, my sister's place is just outside of town, up next to that tangerine grove.'

"Nami?' Luffy asked.

"Yes Luffy?

"You know Arlong will try to get around the deal you have, right?'

"Yeah, I know. But Arlong never breaks a deal about money. And I mean _never_, whether with humans or not, he always honours deals involving money to the letter.'

"Doesn't matter, he'll find a way out of it. According to Jinbe, Arlong is worse than any lawyer when it comes to making deals. My advice would be to let Arlong work around the deal. He's going to do it anyway so let him, once we beat him we'll get all the money back anyway.' Luffy said.

"All right, but only as long as I get to loot Arlong Park first.' Nami said with grin as her eyes turned into berri symbols.

"Nami!' A pretty blue-haired girl with a tattoo on her right arm and shoulder called out from the door way of the house. 'And who are your friends?'

"Nojiko! Hello, and these are Luffy, Sanji and-' Nami's eyes widened and the other Straw Hats looked shocked as they realised that Zoro somehow got lost while following them through town. 'Luffy?'

"Yes?'

"Should we do something about this?'

"Nah. Zoro's strong he's not going to be any trouble no matter where he ends up.'

* * *

_(Meanwhile at Arlong Park)_

"Captain! What happened?' Kuroobi asked as Arlong walked through the gates to Arlong Park with burns on his face and breathing slightly heavier than normal.

"Nothing, some human with a long nose shot me.'

"So he's dead? Good.'

"No. He got away; he's fast for a human. He managed to dodge my Water Bullets. Chew! Did you sink the small boat?' Arlong asked.

'No, it's Nami's current transport, _chu_; she's in town for a little bit, I think she's at her sister's.' Chew said.

"Was one of these weaklings a guy with a long nose?' Arlong asked angrily.

"No, _chu_, there was swordsman, some kid with a straw hat and a blonde guy in a black suit.' Chew replied, 'You were right, it's defiantly not Raiden's ship, if he even exists. What would someone like _that _be in the East Blue if he's in the Grand Line anyway?'

"Of course it wasn't Raiden's boat. I doubt the guy is even real. Just some rumour from the Grand Line. Chew, you're the fastest of us on land, go after that long nose kid and bring him back here. He headed towards the west side of the island.'

"Yes Captain. Oh, Captain, Nami said that she's only 6 million short of buying back the village and Captain Nezumi is here to see you.' Chew said as he walked out the gate.

"Ah, Nezumi! Good to see you again. Here's your cut of this month's takings.' Arlong said handing over a wad of cash to the Marine Captain that resembles a mouse.

"Arlong! Why can't more people see the world like we do? Money makes everything so much more simple.' Nezumi said in a slimy voice.

"Yes it does. Speaking of which, how would you like to recover 94,000,000 berries of stolen cash?' Arlong with a grin.

* * *

_(Back at Nami's House)_

"You really expect me to believe that these two guys are going to take down Arlong?' Nojiko asked. 'They look like kids.'

"Well, that's the reaction we usually get when we tell people of our strength, but since we don't want to beat you up, Nami here has organised a little demonstration.' Luffy said. 'Can you lead us to the cliff or mountain in the island's forest?'

"Yeah why?'

"Because unless you think we can beat Arlong and convince the villagers not to panic when the rest of our crew comes over then people are going to get hurt.' Luffy said.

"All right' Nojiko replied, 'but I don't know what you think you're going to do when we get there.'

"Nami, you should stay here, Arlong's probably going to make his move soon and you should be here for it.' Luffy said, 'Are you okay with that?'

"Yeah, I'll put on a good show for him.' Nami said with a smile.

"All right you two come with me' Nojiko said, 'the cliff is pretty far into the forest.'

"All right, Sanji, when we get there only use about half your strength, we don't want things to be too loud.' Luffy said with a grin.

"Okay Captain, but don't burn down anything when demonstrate.' Sanji replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful.'

"What are you two talking about?' Nojiko asked.

"Just wait see, my dear.' Sanji said.

_(10 minutes later at the base of the cliff)_

"Sanji do want to go first?' Luffy asked.

"Sure, why not? Nojiko you might want to step back.' Sanji said.

"All right. But I still don't know what you're going to do to impress me.' Nojiko said.

"Just watch.' Luffy said.

Sanji closed his eyes and concentrated, not using his haki, just focusing on his attack so as not to go overboard. Suddenly he opened his eyes wide and ran towards the cliff, jumped up to about half way up the cliff and delivered a powerful flat footed kick to the cliff face.

"Is that it, is that how you're going to beat Arlong, jumping?' Nojiko asked, sceptically.

"No, that's about a quarter of my strength.' Sanji said.

"Your strength is jumping?" Nojiko asked again.

"No, my strength is kicking' Sanji said.

"Your strength is kicking? You didn't even damage the cliff.' Nojiko said.

"Oh really?' Sanji asked, 'Come with me.' As the three people walked around to the other side of the cliff to see the long shoe-shaped, piece of rock sticking out of the cliff.

"What is that?' Nojiko asked, surprised.

"Luffy would you mind?' Sanji asked.

"No problem!' Luffy replied.

Luffy walked up to the cliff and coated his fist in a slight blue haze, before hitting the cliff, causing the weird rock to fall down. Nojiko screamed, as the rock fell towards them but suddenly stopped as Luffy caught the rock one-handed.

"Wha-What are you? And what is that?' Nojiko asked; a little scared.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the _Raijin_ pirate ship and this? Why don't you look at Sanji's foot?' Luffy said as he put down the rock.

"Sanji? Would you mind lifting up your foot?' Nojiko asked.

"Sure, see the pattern on the end of the rock?' Sanji said.

"I-It matches your shoe print' Nojiko said, amazed. 'You mean you kicked this thing out of the cliff?'

"Yep.'

"And this is supposed to be a quarter of your strength right? Well you're certainly strong enough to convince me, but what about you _Captain_, you're supposed to be stronger than your crew mates' right? What can you do?' Nojiko asked.

"Me? Well for starters I can do this.' Luffy said as he grabbed the rock Sanji kicked out of the cliff face, his hand turned blue, crackling with electricity as the rock crumbled to dust from the power surging through it. 'And that is not even the start of my power.' Luffy said.

"Okay then' Nojiko said, a little taken aback. 'I'll go tell the villagers what to expect.'

"All right, I'll go tell my men to start moving' Luffy said disappearing in a flash of blue light.

Suddenly a small peal of thunder sounded, followed by lightning streaking across the sky.

"So Luffy, that was signal? And I thought you wanted to sneak up on the fishmen." Sanji asked.

"Nope, just needed to keep quiet until we were ready to attack." Luffy said with a grin.

* * *

_(Meanwhile at Arlong Park)_

"What was that?' Arlong asked, 'there were no clouds in the sky and the thunder came first. Kuroobi come with me, let's go see what's going on.'

"Yes Boss! Hatchan, take Nezumi back to his boat.'

"Okay Kuroobi, hop into my bowl Captain Nezumi!' An eight armed, octopus fishman, with a star shaped hairstyle said. 'I'll take you back to your ship.'

"Very well, after I get back to my ship I'll come in through the village to collect that money.' Nezumi said.

"Come on Kuroobi.' Arlong said as they walked through the gates of Arlong Park. 'Let's go see what all the fuss is about.'

* * *

"Damn it! Where the hell am I now? And where'd the village go?' Zoro asked himself as he looked around. Zoro suddenly looked up at the two distinct blurs rapidly coming into focus.

"Shit! I gotta hide! Before they see me!' Zoro jumped into the forest to his left as the fishmen approached. _'Hmmm, where are they going?' _Zoro thought to himself. Once the fishmen passed out of sight Zoro left the woods and got back on the path. "Hmmm, where did they come from? Well if I continue down this path, then I should find something.'

As Zoro approached Arlong Park two fishmen guards stepped forward.

"What do you want human?' one of them asked.

"I was hoping to get by.' Zoro said calmly. 'But if you want to fight then I'll help you with that, no problem.'

"Hahahaha, "want to fight"? This human actually thinks he can beat us! The superior race!' one them laughed. 'Let's show this pipsqueak how tough the fishmen are!'

Zoro coated his fist in haki and brought up in front of their faces.

"Hey what's with your arm? How come it's all black and shiny?' One of the guards asked before Zoro delivered a backhand blow that sent them both into the forest.

"Well if that's all fishmen are this is going to be a pretty boring fight. Let's see how strong the rest of you are.' Zoro said as he pulled out his sword and opened the gates of Arlong Park.

* * *

_(Back at the tangerine grove and Nami's house)_

"Nojiko! Did the guys convince you that they have a chance?' Nami asked.

"Yep, the blue guy is interesting.' Nojiko said with a slight grin. 'I'm going to go tell villagers what you have planned."

"So are you guys going to go fight them now?' Nami asked.

"No, not yet. We still need to wait for Usopp to come back, and a group of about 10 people is heading towards this house and I'd like to see who they are.' Luffy said.

A group of Marines being led by Genzo headed towards Nami's house.

"I don't understand why the marines would be interested in Nami in the first place Captain Nezumi.' Genzo said a little worried.

"It's not your place to know Sheriff, just take us to the girl's house.' Nezumi replied in a really arrogant tone.

"Hello Sheriff Genzo!' Nami said, 'it's good to see you again!'

"Hello Nami' Genzo replied; 'these marines were looking for you.'

"Ahh, Captain Nezumi. Why are you looking for me? You know Arlong will destroy you if you so much as touch me.' Nami replied in a confident voice.

"Well, Miss Nami you should know that Marines don't deal with pirates; and on that subject, you are a thief correct? Since your victims have been exclusively pirates, the marines have not had any need to stop you. However, since the 'loot' you acquired is stolen goods, once recovered it becomes property of the World Government.'

'What?! That's my money! You're not getting any of it.' Nami said angrily.

"Oh, I see you misunderstand. We weren't asking. Dig it up men!' Nezumi said.

"Don't touch my mother's garden!' Nami screamed as she hit the marine in the face with her bo staff. 'Hands off Bellemere's tangerines!'

"Don't do that again Miss Nami. Or I'll place you under arrest for assaulting marine officers.'

"Captain Nezumi we still can't find it.' One of the marines searching the tangerine grove said.

"It's 94 million berries in cash! It can't be that hard to find!' Nezumi screamed.

"Wait, 94 million?' Nami said, 'How did you know that number exactly?'

"Oh, it was just a lucky guess.' Nezumi said with huge grin on his face.

"Arlong. Arlong sent you didn't he?' Nami yelled.

"I just said marines don't deal with pirates didn't I? You should listen more girl.'

"Raaaah! Arlong! Where are you?!" Nami yelled as ran towards Arlong Park.

As Nami headed down the road, she ran into Arlong and Kuroobi as they made their way towards the town.

"Nami! It's good to see you again! How are my new maps?' Arlong asked grinning.

"Shut up Arlong! You sent that mousey marine captain to my house didn't you?! I thought you always honoured your deals when it involves money?!' Nami cried at him.

"And where exactly did I break our deal?' Arlong said with a grin.

"Ahhhhh!' Nami screamed as she ran away in tears.

"Are you sure you should have done that Captain? She might be a little upset with you.' Kuroobi said.

"She'll get over it Kuroobi, let's grab her money and go.'

"Come on Sanji, let's go.' Luffy said low enough to not be overheard, 'head towards Arlong Park, I'll meet you there with Usopp and Nami later.

"Okay Luffy, good luck.' Sanji replied as his Captain walked around the back of the house and vanished in a flash of blue light and slight _bzzzzt_.

* * *

_(Meanwhile on the West side of the island with Usopp)_

"Hahaha, you can't catch me you stupid, pucker fish!' Usopp laughed as he ran away.

"Ahh! Annoying human! I'll get you!' Chew yelled as a blue flash appeared in the woods, where Usopp was hiding.

"Hey Usopp, you can stop running now! We're all getting ready to attack Arlong Park.' Luffy said.

"Hey Luffy. So I can attack him now? Cool' Usopp said as he stepped out from behind the tree and fired an exploding bullet at Chew's head.

BOOOM!

Chew's head was engulfed in flame as the bullet struck home.

"Ahhhhh!' Chew screamed in pain as his face burned.

"Usopp, he's still standing. Hurry up would you?' Luffy said, 'or I'll take him out for you.'

"Not needed Captain, my exploding bullets don't kill them but they do slow them down. This gives time to fire again!' Usopp said as he fired a second, haki infused bullet at the fishman's head.

"Ugh!' Chew grunted as the bullet pierced his skin and entered his brain; killing him instantly.

"There you go Captain, one dead fishman.' Usopp said proudly.

"Good shooting Usopp.' Luffy said to his Sniper. 'You might want to coat your body in haki or this might hurt.' Luffy said as he grabbed his sniper's arm and vanished in a flash of blue light.

"Ahhhhh!' Usopp screamed as they reappeared next to Nami. 'That hurt, even with my haki! You should have warned me!'

"I thought I did.' Luffy said, slightly confused.

"Shut up both you!' Nami said. "What are you two fighting about anyway?'

"Luffy teleported me without warning and I got burned!' Usopp whined.

"Your fine so shut up!' Nami said. 'Luffy, did Arlong buy my little performance?'

"Yeah, that arm blade fishman was even a little concerned that Arlong went overboard.' Luffy said.

"Kuroobi? Really? Who'd have thought?' Nami said, 'Anyway, where is Sanji?'

"I sent him on to Arlong Park.' Luffy replied, 'Hopefully he'll find Zoro there, he's a little far away for my Kenbunshoku Haki to work properly, but I think he's there. Coat yourselves in haki and grab on, I'll get us there.'

Once the two Straw Hat members grab their Captain with shiny black arms, they disappear in an electric blue flash and reappear at Arlong Park, next to Zoro.

"It's about time you got here; I was just starting to get bored.' Zoro said from the only chair in the place, surrounded by dead fishmen with sword slashes all over their bodies.

"Zoro, you killed all these fishmen without us?' Sanji asked from the gateway.

"What? You surprised that I could beat them all?' Zoro asked angrily.

"Yeah I was moss head! You couldn't save any for me? I guess I just have more control than you.' Sanji said smugly.

"Oh yeah? Love-Cook? You want to fight?'

"If you want!'

Zoro and Sanji started fighting, not all that seriously since neither of them activated their haki, but still pretty dangerous for any normal bystanders.

"Will you two knock it off!?' Nami said angrily as she punched them both in the head, 'Arlong's going to be back soon and you two better be ready to give your all!'

"Nami calm down' Luffy said, 'Arlong going to be here in about 5 minutes, I can sense him. So go start looting, if the Park get's destroyed while we're fighting then anything you want from there will go with it.'

"Ahhhhh! I hadn't thought of that!' Nami said, panicking. 'I'll go grab all I can right away!' She said as she ran away to go start stealing stuff.

"There, now she's out of the way.' Luffy said.

"Why?' Usopp asked. 'She can handle herself in a fight.'

"Yeah but Arlong's been her boss for the past 8 years, if she went up against him or any of the crew, she might not be able to concentrate enough to use her haki, and for a human of normal strength like her, that's the only way she'd stand a chance against fishmen.' Luffy said.

* * *

As Arlong walked with Kuroobi towards the Park's entrance he noticed something.

"Kuroobi, where are the guards? And why is the gate open?'

"I'm not sure Captain. But the guards are in that tree over there.' Kuroobi said pointing towards the two fishmen lying in forest.

"Hey you two, wake up! Who did this to you?' Arlong asked.

"It was that swordsman.' One of them coughed out, 'he went through the gate.'

"What?' Arlong said as he pushed open the gate all the way and saw his dead crew. 'Ahhhhh! Who did this?! Who killed my brothers?!' Arlong screamed as he rushed into the Park.

"It was me.' Zoro said, 'Are you Arlong?'

"Yes I am!' Arlong screamed. 'Who are you people?!'

"Sir, these people are the crew of that ship that Nami came in on.' Kuroobi said, 'they match Chew's description perfectly. "A swordsman, a skinny brat with a straw hat and a blonde guy in a black suit", these are definitely them.'

"And that long nose punk is here too. So you managed to outrun Chew after all?' Arlong sneered.

"Nope. I didn't outrun him.' Usopp replied, from behind a pillar.

Just then Hatchan poked his up from behind the wall. "Hey boss, what's going on here? Why are our brothers dead?'

"Hatchan? You're alive? Where were you? Why didn't you prevent this?' Arlong yelled.

"I was taking Captain Nezumi over to his ship, and then I came back and went fishing.' Hatchan replied.

"So this swordsman must have beaten everyone before you got back.' Kuroobi said.

"WHAT!? Then I'll kill him!' Hatchan screamed as he jumped into the window and grabbed six swords. 'Come on swordsman! Let's fight!'

"All right, you use 6 swords huh? Let's see how they measure up against mine.' Zoro said as he drew his sword, 'Luffy, I'm going to need to borrow your sword.'

"Sure, but be careful, you haven't fully recovered from your fight with Mihawk yet.' Luffy said as he drew his blade and handed it to Zoro.

"I'm not going to sit back do nothing!' Sanji yelled as he ran towards Arlong.

THUNK!

Sanji's kick was stopped by Kuroobi's arm blades.

"Nice try human, but my arms are like steel, you're not going to kick through them.' Kuroobi said.

"Really? Then would you mind if I try again?' Sanji said grinning.

"Of course not. You won't do any damage.' Kuroobi said arrogantly.

Sanji closed his eyes and concentrated his haki into his leg; his leg took on a shiny black sheen as he concentrated his haki into one point and delivered a spinning kick to Kuroobi's arm blade.

CRASH!

"AHHHHHH!' Kuroobi screamed as his arm blade span away and stuck into a wall. 'how did you do that? No human has that much strength!'

"Well I'm not just any human. I'm the chef for the future king of the pirates!' Sanji exclaimed with a flourish.

"Hahaha! King of the Pirates?! No way that swordsman's going to be the Pirate King!' Arlong laughed out.

"Whoever said the swordsman was my captain?' Sanji said.

"Hahahaha! So your Captain's the kid in the hat?!' Arlong said still laughing, 'I'll admit you two are strong for humans but there's no way that kid can be the Pirate King!'

Meanwhile Zoro and Hatchan were still fighting,

"**Takoashi Kiken!**' Hatchan yelled as he charged Zoro swinging his six swords wildly.

"**Sai Kuru!" **Zoro yelled as he blocks Hatchan attack and spins quickly infusing his blades with haki as he did, snapping Hatchan's blades as he finished the move. "You lose, octopus.' Zoro said as he drove his sword into Hatchan's chest. Then collapsed onto his knees, overwhelmed by his injuries and exertion.

"HATCHAN!' Kuroobi yelled as Zoro's sword drove home.

"You shouldn't have left yourself open.' Sanji said. "**Mouton Shot!"** Sanji yelled as he jumped into the air and delivered a flip kick coated in haki to Kuroobi's head, driving him into the ground.

"Kuroobi!' Arlong yelled as Sanji gave him the final blow. "That's it! Just cause you beat my men you think you can beat me?! Are you going to hide behind your friends again?! Or are you going to face me yourself?'

"I'm going to face you myself Arlong.' Luffy said, 'And then I'm going to kill you as a favour to my navigator Nami, and as favour to an old friend from the Grand Line, Jinbe.'

"How do you know Jinbe? You've never been to the Grand Line kid!'

"I spent the last 10 years there with my old captain Shanks! You over grown shark!'

"No! There's no way a runt like you could be Raiden!' Arlong stepped back a little shocked.

"Raiden? Who's that?' Luffy asked.

"Nobody! Just some rumour from the Grand Line a couple of months ago, the "Thunder Demon" they call him, probably doesn't even exist.' Arlong sneered.

"Thunder Demon, huh? So that's my nickname in the Grand Line, makes sense.' Luffy said with a grin.

"How does it make sense?! You clearly can't command lightning!' Arlong exclaimed, his confidence back. 'There is no way you're Raiden!'

"Oh really? Then how come I can do this? ******Byakurai****! **'Luffy said as he fired a bolt of lightning from his finger at Arlong. 'Take that from Nami!' The water in the fishman's system sped the electricity surging through Arlong's system. Frying him from the inside out.

"_Cough, cough_," Arlong managed before falling to his knees, smoke coming out of his mouth.

"And take this from Jinbe! **60,000,000 Volt Julungul!' **Luffy yelled as he summoned a giant dragon composed of electricity, sending it after Arlong, the Straw Hats just stood there and listened to Arlong's scream as the dragon's teeth burned and cut him like a thousand burning blades.

And so Arlong, Ruler of Cocoyasi Village and Decimator of Gosa died at the hands of Raiden the Thunder Demon.

* * *

"Nami! You can come out! It's all over!' Luffy yelled to the building known as Arlong Park.

"Luffy... You did it. You beat Arlong!' Nami said in wonder as she left the building with a huge sack of treasure.

"Nami did you get everything you wanted from the Park?' Luffy asked.

"Yeah, anything valuable is in this bag.' Nami said, 'Why?'

"Because of this, "**El-Thor!" **Luffy yelled as he called down a massive blast of lightning, completely destroying Arlong Park, and reducing it to rubble.

_(Meanwhile back at the village)_

**BOOOOM!**

An enormous peal of thunder rolled through village as the El-Thor struck.

"What was that?' Genzo asked the pirate currently guarding the door.

"That was our captain. We can leave the house now, it's all over. Come on; let's go tell everyone it's safe to come out. We go check out the damage later.'

Genzo and Nojiko walked outside with the Raiden Pirates, and told everyone to go over to Arlong Park. When they got a surprising sight met their eyes.

"What happened here?!' Genzo yelled in surprise. 'All the fishmen are dead and Arlong Park – It's been demolished!'

"That's the power of our crew and captain.' One of the pirates said.

"But why? Why would they do this for us?' A villager asked.

"Why? They didn't do this for you. They did this because Arlong hurt our Navigator, Nami. We don't need a better reason to fight than that." A Raiden pirate said. 'If you hurt one of our friends or crew mates, we will come after you. If our captain learned anything from Whitebeard and Shanks it's that your crew is your family. And families look out for each other."

'Whitebeard? Shanks? Just who is your captain? What kind of man knows two of the Yonkou?" Genzo asked, still disbelieving.

"Our Captain's the kid in the straw hat. And he's going to be King of the Pirates!'

* * *

"Yes, well done. You took down Arlong. An impressive feat for someone so... unimpressive.' Nezumi said in an oily tone, 'but since you fly a pirate flag on your ship and claim to be a pirate captain, I have no choice but to place you under arrest. Men! Take them!'

"No.' Luffy stated in a flat tone as he directed his Haoshoku Haki at the surrounding marines, causing them to pas out but leaving Nezumi unaffected. 'Not one member of my crew is going with you. You take your men and leave this island, tell your superiors about me, I don't care. But never come back here.' Luffy growled at the man before he coated his fist in lightning and flicked the disgusting example of a marine square in the forehead, sending him flying.

"You'll pay for this!' Nezumi yelled from the back of his boat. 'The marines will hunt you down! You'll never be safe.'

"Captain was that wise? The marines will actively search for us now.' One of the crew asked. 'It's fine Ben, they would chase us anyway, this way at least we know that they've started to hunt us. Now come on, Arlong's dead and the town has been freed, let's celebrate!'

_(Meanwhile as the Straw Hats and villagers party the end of Arlong's reign, Captain Nezumi is reporting to his superiors)_

"I tell you the kid's name is Monkey D. Luffy! He's very dangerous! He took down Arlong! And knocked out my men just by looking at them! I'll send you a photo now.' Nezumi said as he faxed the only photo they had of the _Raijin's _Captain.

"Is this really the only photo you have? Something's wrong with it, the kid's hand looks like it's glowing blue.' The marine on the receiving end said.

"No there's nothing wrong with picture, the kid can do that. I think he's a devil fruit user.'

"All right, I'll present this to the higher ups along with your report. They'll decide what do with it.'

_(3 days later – the higher ups get the photo and report)_

"This could be a problem, from the report it sounds like the kid has Haoshoku Haki, we can't let a pirate run around with that kind of power. Also there's the question of his Devil Fruit power, so far only one fruit has ever been discovered with the electrical properties he seems to posses: the Goro-Goro no Mi. These two facts alone make him dangerous enough to warrant a high bounty. But then there are the people he took out. Marine base Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan, "Iron Club" Alvida – 5,000,000, Buggy "The Clown" – 15,000,000, Pirate Fleet Commander "Don" Krieg – 17,000,000 and lastly Arlong the Fishman – 20,000,000.

Not only this but if these reports are true then this Monkey D Luffy may be the mysterious "Raiden, the Thunder Demon" that was rumoured in the Grand Line a couple of months ago. He certainly flies under Raiden's reported colours.' With all this I believe that we should give this man the highest starting bounty ever recorded and the highest bounty ever for an East Blue Pirate, 70,000,000 berries. I know this is unprecedented, but if we start too low, we will misrepresent his power, and that could cause serious problems for our marines who try to take him down. So are we all in agreement?'

"Agreed!'

'From my reports it seems they heading for Loguetown as their next destination. Captain Smoker should be warned that someone of his calibre is heading his way. Meeting Adjourned.'


	7. Chapter 7: Loguetown

**My second original chapter, We're finally heading into the Grand Line...NEXT CHAPTER! HAHAHA! Okay expect about the same time between chapters for the next as this one and don't be too mad.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Loguetown

_(3 days after Arlong's defeat)_

The Straw Hat pirates and Cocoyasi villagers finally exhausted from the celebration of the Village's freedom were all sleeping in the centre of town, Nami and the town's doctor, Nako, being the only ones still awake.

"Get rid of it.' Nami said, 'I don't want this filthy mark anymore.'

"I know' Dr. Nako replied, 'do you want it replaced with anything?'

"Yeah, replace it with this' Nami said handing the doctor a piece of paper.

"Huh, good choice, no one deserves this honour more than them.'

* * *

_(The following morning)_

"All right Straw-Hats, time to get up! We're heading to Loguetown today!'

"What's that?' one of Luffy's crew asked, 'Guy's wake up! Something's wrong! The Captain got up early!'

"Hey! I'm not that lazy!' Luffy replied a little insulted.

"Yeah you're right about that Luffy' Sanji said, 'you're not Zoro after all.'

"What was that dartboard brow?!' Zoro said angrily.

"You heard me seaweed head!'

'Oh yeah?'

"Yeah!'

"Guys stop fighting, or you'll destroy the town we just saved.' Usopp said.

"He's right you know.' Ben said, 'You guys in the Core Crew are ridiculously over powered, or at least Zoro, Sanji and the Captain are.'

"Core Crew?' Usopp asked.

"It's what we call you guys that actually have designated positions in the crew,' Ben replied, 'First Mate, Cook, Navigator, Sniper or Battle Supervisor. You guys are the only ones with actual jobs, the rest of us are just grunts. The truth is most of us joined the Straw Hat crew after the Captain saved from one thing or another in the Grand Line, with the first of us coming from the New World.

He didn't even ask us to join; he was just helping us out on his way through. Nearly everyone here joined the Straw Hat crew by stowing away on the ship. And about half of us are former slaves. On his way back to Paradise from the New World he stopped by Sabody Archipelago to get a proper ship and just went crazy when he saw the Slave Market, luckily there were no Celestial Dragons there or even he would have been beaten, he just walked into the market and shattered all the collars with his haki. After everyone got out he brought that Auction House crashing to the ground. I doubt they have it rebuilt yet, from the amount of haki he released it seemed that anyone who stepped foot on that site for the next month would be knocked out just from the after effects. I came from the New World and I hadn't even heard of residual haki.

Anyway, before Zoro showed up I was the closest thing the crew had to a first mate, he saved me from one of the Yonkou just before we left the New World, I was about to be executed but he stopped it. And I just kept following him; eventually he let me stay to just to keep me out of trouble. When he first set out he only wanted about ten people on his crew and that's all he still wants. No matter what we do, or how loyal we are, he views us his family and friends but only those he accepts, does he view as his real crew.'

"Wow' Sanji said, 'I had no idea the crew went through so much just to actually be a crew member, especially when the crew is mostly just like a big party or goof most of the time. It makes me feel like a dick for refusing him the first time he asked me.'

"Yeah, me to.' Zoro said. 'He had to blackmail me to get me to join.'

"The captain saved all of us,' Ben said, 'We respect him and his strength, we are all loyal because he saved our lives. But he's not like Whitebeard who is more like father than a captain. He's more like Shanks, we may respect him and his strength but he's still just like a goofy kid. He's our brother, he protects all of us and expects nothing in return, and for that we give him everything, he would die for us, and so we would die for him.'

"Wow Ben,' Usopp said in a hushed tone, 'how can the crew act like it does and have all that behind them?'

"We have to act like that' Ben replied, 'We've all experienced Paradise and if we have to be saved from that, we have to do something to keep surviving it. So we have fun, and fight when we need to. It's a lot better than most that come out of the Grand Line, who either drink to forget or just continue to go back, over and over again each time losing to that Sea. So we keep strong for him, we train and get tougher to keep him safe, to stop him from dying to protect us. Even if he wasn't that strong, we would all still follow him, because we can't think of anyone else more deserving to be a captain.'

* * *

_(Back onboard the Raijin)_

"Huh, I wonder what Ben's saying to them.' Luffy said. 'Oh well, it's none of my business, let's move this boat back to the _Merry_.'

A couple of minutes later the _Raijin_ pulled up out the front of Cocoyasi Village surprising the villagers and the newly acquired Straw-hats.

"Luffy! How can you sail that huge ship on your own?' Zoro asked while the others were still a little stunned.

"When I got the ship, I had enough money to get some improvements on Water 7. I got it modified to run on my electrical powers. I don't like doing that though; it feels like cheating the ocean for some reason.' Luffy said with a huge grin. 'Alright! Hitch up the _Merry _and let's get going to Loguetown. There's some stuff we need to pick up and someone I want to talk to there. Somebody find Nami and tell her we're leaving.'

After the 'heartfelt' farewells that included Nami stealing all her villager's wallets, the Raiden pirates made their way to Loguetown which meant that they had to split up again.

"All right guys, we're nearing Loguetown, unhitch the _Merry_ and continue forward, we'll meet you just outside the Calm Belt. We'll see you there later tonight, be careful, if Smoker sends marines to do a perimeter search you might get caught and I do not want to have to save you all again, alright.

"Aye Captain.' Ben said, 'We'll see you later tonight.'

As the _Merry_ docked in the port of Loguetown Usopp spoke up;

"Hey Luffy, why didn't we just bring the Raijin with us?'

"Because, the only people who come through here are tourists and pirates, with a ship that big we would have brought attention on ourselves a lot sooner. You guys go shopping for what you need; I need to go talk to someone.'

As Luffy was running off from the group the Marine HQ was making contact with Captain Smoker, the Logia captain of the Loguetown marine force.

"Why are you warning me about some snot nosed brat? Did your intelligence screw up again?' Smoker practically growled through the transponder snail, he hated being stuck here in the weakest Sea but he wasn't going to apologise for speaking his mind.

"No, Captain Smoker. Our intelligence corps did not _screw up_, this boy is worth 70 million berries and he appears to be able to use the Conquering King's haki so he might be able to use the others as well. You have done a fantastic job of keeping the pirates from going through Loguetown out of the Grand Line. But don't get cocky; you have after all been stationed in the weakest of the 4 Blues.'

"Yeah, I know. Alright if it will shut you up I'll be careful.'

"Good. If this kid gets past you, then you better have a damn good excuse or be dead.'

* * *

As Zoro was walking through town he saw a woman about to get attacked by some pirates, he was going to intervene until his Observation haki told him that the girl had it covered. And his haki proved to be right, as the two pirates attacked the girl unsheathed the sword she had been carrying and cut down the two men with a single slash. After which she promptly fell over and dropped her glasses.

Zoro bent down to pick them up, and accidently crushed them in shock at the sight of the girl's face.

'_She could be Kuina's twin' _Zoro thought before realising he had crushed the girl's glasses.

"Oh, sorry. Here's some money for new glasses.' Zoro said as he pulled out some of the money that he took out of the ship's stores.

"Thank you sir,' the girl said, 'see you later' she said as Zoro walked away.

"_Well that was weird, they're almost identical and she's a swordsman too? What are the chances?' _Zoro thought as he walked into the next weapon shop he saw, as he did his incredible instincts as a swordsman flowed together with his new observation haki and drew him over to a barrel next to the wall.

"Hey shopkeeper! What is this sword? It feels...violent.' Zoro asked. Slightly confused by this sense of malice coming from the blade.

"Put that down! I can't sell that to you!' The shopkeeper exclaimed suddenly a little worried.

"Why not? I have the money. Though why such an incredible sword is the cheap bin I have no idea.' As Zoro spoke he felt the sword twitch in his hand, as though it was trying to cut him. _'That's interesting, this sword is going to have to be broken in.' _Zoro thought as he sent a small wave of haki through the blade, quelling it for now.

* * *

The sword was impressed; it sensed the pure, clear aura of the blade at the swordsman's hip, a calm but determined blade the sword thought. The swordsman's will was impressive, not many had stood against its bloodlust with such force before, but the sword would win, it always did -. The sword was shocked as it felt a wave of determination flow it through it, the drive of this swordsman, there was much pain in his will. But to use physical will this soon, the sword knew this swordsman would go far. The cut on the swordsman chest, it radiated the power of a master sword, in the hands of master swordsman. The sword was shocked, that this man was allowed to survive this attack - the master sword's wielder must have seen great potential. The sword wanted to cut again, to slice, to bleed, to be wielded in battle by the hands of a true swordsman and eventually to kill. But not yet, to go out into the world again. Yes that would be better than this dull store. The sword panicked as the swordsman tossed it into the air and held out his arm, it did not want to cut this swordsman, it tried to avoid cutting his arm, it would eventually turn on him but first it needed to go outside! The sword was relieved as it brushed past the swordsman arm and fell to the ground; this was good soon it would taste blood again. But there was something wrong, the swordsman was incomplete, this surprised the sword. Never had a swordsman been incomplete with two swords, unless this swordsman somehow used three swords, something was odd here.

The sword felt the arrogance of the other sword as the swordsman picked it up, one who was willing to work with the swordsman but never for him, the sword felt glad that this new sword's will could be trained by the swordsman, but it would never submit. As the swordsman placed the arrogant sword on his hip a sense of completeness washed through the swordsman to his swords, in that moment the sword gauged his new master's skill, it was impressive and unique. The sword was glad; this swordsman was still developing his skills. That meant that there would be some new techniques for the sword to experience. As the swordsman left the shop carrying the sword and the other arrogant one, the sword felt a stirring of fate in the air and was excited, soon it would taste blood.

* * *

Luffy walked down the stairs of the pub, smiling slightly at the dinged up sign _Gold Roger Bar_. As Luffy walked into the bar a grin appeared on the tiny, old barkeepers face.

"Well, well Monkey D. Luffy. I didn't expect to see you in here again so soon. Weren't you going to be King of the Pirates?'

"Hi Saul, it's good to see you too. I'm still going to be the Pirate King, I just came back to get some crew members before heading back to Paradise.' Luffy said.

"Paradise huh? Didn't get many folks calling the Grand Line that even before Roger's death, in fact only you and Red-Hair call it that around here. Ever since Smoker showed up no one's been getting through.' Raul said.

"I heard. But I'll get by I always do.'

"You do, don't you? So how's Shanks doing? And what was the New World like? Any good?' Saul asked.

"Shanks is fine, he's been talking to Whitebeard more often lately so the government's getting a little stirred up, but nothing major. He still has hangover from that party we threw when we came through here the first time though.'

"Hahaha, we always did have the best liquor for hangovers! Red-Hair might be able to hold his drink like a giant but he's worse than teenager when it comes to the next morning. What about you, did you start drinking yet? Hanging out with Red-Hair you must have developed some tolerance for alcohol by now.'

"No I didn't start drinking yet, I'm not going to either so put away the rum. If I started drinking while I was with Shanks I'd never leave the ship. Once you drink with that crew you become one of them whether you like it or not. I tell you it was hard at times, but I was never a Red Hair pirate, just an apprentice.'

"Yes I heard about your little trip around the Grand Line, you did a lot of quiet but big work in the two years after you left Shanks. You must have picked up at least a hundred men before you got back to the East Blue, not bad for someone who only wanted ten crewmates to begin with. I'm surprised that you managed to stay only a rumour for two years, given how loud you are.'

"I stayed quiet on purpose; I wanted to pick up my crew from the East Blue. I couldn't do that if I was being chased by marines the whole way. 'Luffy said with a smile.

"True, but you managed to keep 100 men off the government's radar for 2 years, with about 50 of them escaped slaves. The government's still trying to find them in the Grand Line, you know. For those bastards the "Celestial Dragons". For anyone to do that, that's impressive.' Saul said, a little miffed at his young friend. 'Not only that but as soon as you got back home you just went nuts, you decimated all of the East Blue pirates, got yourself a sizeable bounty for it to. 70 millions not too bad for first time bounty. The 'Demon' of Thunder, Raiden! Hahaha, that always made me laugh, you, such a scrawny little kid the 'terror' of the East Blue, the next Fisher Tiger, free-er of slaves and safe haven for any who comes to him. Hahaha! You're a legend out on the Grand Line, a whisper in the shadows.'

"Hey I didn't tell all those people join my crew, they just stayed on the boat after I helped them out. I didn't ask for them.' Luffy almost complained.

"But you got them anyway. It's quite an impressive crew even without the new additions you undoubtedly made. So what positions did you come back to fill? With a hundred crewmates already there can't be that many positions left unfilled.'

"Oh, I picked up a First Mate, a Navigator, a Cook and a Sniper.' Luffy said with that huge monkey grin on his face. 'Hey old man what's wrong?'

Saul just stared in shock, doing a perfect Imation of Coby when he found that Luffy was pirate.

"You mean you gathered 100 crewmembers and sailed from the New World back to the East Blue without a Navigator, Cook or First Mate?! How the hell did you do that?!' Saul was shocked at the little boy captain, what he did was practically impossible.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?' Luffy replied.

'_And doesn't even realise why what he did is so impressive. Incredible' _Saul thought, shaking his head and smiling. 'Nothing, Luffy.'

Luffy's haki picked up the sense of someone walking down the stairs to the bar.

"Hey Saul can leave through the back entrance? Someone's about to enter the bar and it wouldn't be good if they happened to be a marine, apparently I've got quite the bounty on my head at the moment.' Luffy said grinning.

"Yeah sure, just close the door on your way out. You're going to the platform again aren't you? And say hi to Shanks for me when you see him next.' Saul said grinning.

"Sure, Saul.'

* * *

Luffy left the _Gold Roger Bar_ smiling, walking away a little bit before zapping away to the execution platform.

'_Good to see Saul's still doing good' _Luffy thought as he gazed up at the execution platform, '_it's been a while since I was up there' _Luffy remembered climbing up to the top of the platform when he first came through Loguetown on his way to the Grand Line with Shanks. '_Man was Shanks mad. He did laugh his head off though.'_

Luffy started to climb the execution platform, not teleporting there with his lightning powers. He felt that simply appearing on top of the platform would be insulting to the man who executed there.

"Hey you! Get down from there!' A town guard was yelling at Luffy to get off the platform. Luffy decided to have a little fun with him.

"Why?' He asked in a whiney voice.

"Because that platform is a historical relic, protected by the world government. If you don't come down I'm going to have to arrest y-!'

The guard cut off his speech as a large iron club was smashed into the side of his face.

"Well, well, well Monkey D. Luffy, it's been a long time.' A tall woman in a cloak said with dramatic flair.

BOOOM!

An explosion rocked the square as debris comprising of the remains of a fountain flew towards the woman, only for the pieces of rubble to slide around the woman and continue on to fly into the wall.

"Now Buggy, that was dangerous. I might have been hurt.'

"Sorry my dear, but I knew that your smooth-smooth skin would be fine. Cabaji! Close the stocks!'

Luffy sensed the acrobat before he actually showed up; he unsheathed his sword and held to Cabaji's throat before Buggy's swordsman had a chance to move.

"Too slow.' Luffy said in a low tone, freaking Cabaji out a little, the unlucky acrobat didn't even see the boy captain move. 'Well Cabaji, since your here that must mean that the Black Sheep of the _Oro Jackson_ is here with us. Come on out, Big Nose Buggy!'

The rest of the Buggy Pirates in the square all jaw-dropped as Luffy signed his own death warrant while on an execution platform.

"WHAT!? WHAT WAS THAT YOU DAMN STRAW HAT?!' Buggy screamed, his pupils dilated so much as to be non-existent with his rage. 'THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DAMN BRAT!'

"You can certainly try, Big Nose. But since you lack haki, and can't use kairoseki due to your Devil Fruit, I'm fairly confident that I'm going to walk away from here alive and well. While you're going a pile of charred flesh on the ground as present to the Marines.' Luffy said all this with a big grin on face, never once did his sword lower from Cabaji's throat. 'Because, you see, I am returning to the Grand Line. Because,' Luffy stopped speaking to Buggy at that moment and seemed to address the entire world, 'I WILL BE THE PIRATE KING!'

His voice echoed across the square, and everyone felt the conviction of his words. They knew that nothing would stop this man from achieving his dream, and God help any who stood in his way. Of course there's always some idiot whose not paying attention.

"You'll find it pretty hard to be Pirate King after I kill you Straw Hat boy!' Buggy laughed, completely oblivious to the intense feeling of doom hanging over him. 'Men! Bring that tower down!'

Buggy's men half-heartedly charged toward the platform as Luffy sent a small amount of electricity from his blade to Cabaji's face, knocking him to the ground. Luffy took out the Haki Sphere Usopp had given him before they reached Cocoyasi Village.

"Now, how do these things work again? Oh right, channel Observation haki into the sphere so it only affects Buggy's crew and a little bit of King's haki so it knocks out everyone.' As Luffy channelled these two haki's into the sphere, the red liquid turned a dark black with streaks of gold running through it. 'Cool, it changes colour' Luffy said to himself as he threw the small ball onto the ground in front of the execution platform.

A large shockwave flashed through the crowd, blasting the square with a powerful wind against any within range. As the wind blew over the crowd, the members of Buggy's crew starting to froth at the mouth as collapsed.

"Nice try Straw Hat, but you're not strong enough to knock me out with haki. Hahaha –' Buggy cut off as the blast wave hit him, he trembled at the knees. '_What is this? I hung around Shanks and the Captain for years and when they fought they always used King's Disposition. I was never affected. How can this kid have more powerful haki than both Shanks and Gol D. Roger?' _Buggy's last thoughts before he passed out was '_How?!'_

Up above the crowd, Smoker sat in his office, watching the entire spectacle.

"Damn it! The kids got stronger haki than we thought. Marines! Fall back. I'll lead him away, you go and capture the Buggy Pirates before they wake up!'

Smoker jumped out the window as Luffy was running back to his ship.

"Raiden!' Smoker shouted as he landed in front of Luffy. 'You've done well keeping under my radar for so long. But here it stops, if you want to reach the Grand Line you have to go through me.'

"All right Captain, just let me get a message to my crew first.' Luffy then vanished in a bright flash and thunder tolled three times before a single streak of lightning flashed across the sky in a perfect straight line. The Straw Hats remaining in town knew this was the signal to return to the ship.

"There you are, Smoker. Now I'm ready to fight.' Luffy grinned like an idiot as he prepared to fight the Marine Captain.

'_Why? He could have escaped just like that, but he came back to face me. Who is this Straw Hat?' _Smoker was still lost in thought as the first haki punch knocked him on his arse. There wasn't enough power behind it to seriously hurt him though.

"What are you playing at Raiden? That punch was pathetic!' Smoker growled at the young pirate.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Smokey. I just wanted to wake you up. You were off in La-La Land for a little bit. Hahahaha!' Luffy just laughed at the unlucky Captain.

"Damn brat! Fight me!' Smoker charged at Luffy, turning his arms into smoke to engulf the Lightning Man.

"Sorry Smokey, but that won't work on me!' Luffy zapped out of Smoker's grasp and delivered a haki infused kick to Smoker's face. 'Bye Smokey! I'll see you in the Grand Line!'

Luffy ran down the street, the heavy rain making it difficult for him to zap anywhere. As a mysterious and sombre figure watched him go, he smiled. **(SPOLIER! We all know it's Dragon, right?)**

"Pirate King? Let's see how far you go, Luffy.'

* * *

Luffy ran back to the _Going Merry_ and jumped on board.

"All right! Nami, is everyone here?' Luffy asked.

"Almost we're just waiting for Zoro to get back.' Nami replied, 'But knowing his sense of direction that could be couple of hours away.'

"Damn it! I'll try to find him.' Luffy concentrated, fusing his haki and lightning abilities to locate Zoro. 'Shit! That bloody swordsman's back at the execution platform! I'll go get him. Start heading towards the Calm Belt I'll meet you there.'

Luffy jumped off the _Merry_ and zapped himself into one of street lamps, he couldn't zap there himself, the rain could conduct him anywhere. He jumped from street lamp to street lamp all the way back to the Loguetown square.

"ZORO! You bloody idiot!' Luffy screamed into his friend's ear and whacked over the head. 'That's from Nami! Now cover yourself in haki, this is really going to hurt!'

Zoro barley covered his body before Luffy zapped them towards the harbour, unfortunately the rain did cause Luffy to lose control of their direction, stopping them about 300 meters above the harbour.

"Shit! Got to make this one count!' Luffy zapped again, this time landing just above the _Going Merry_.

"SHIIIIIITTT!' Luffy and Zoro screamed before they hit the deck and then landed in to cargo hold by plunging through the floor.

"Ow, that hurt. We really need a doctor on this crew. Hehehe!' Luffy chuckled while Zoro took a quick nap and concentrated on growing a large mushroom out of his head.

* * *

Back in Loguetown Captain Smoker was busy ignoring his superior's orders... again.

"Smoker! You let the kid escape?! You're going to get demoted for this.'

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, send someone else down to Loguetown to stop pirates getting through. I'm going after Raiden.' Smoker growled at the transponder snail.

"No you're not! You are staying right there until a court marshal gets to Loguetown to bring you in!'

"Not gonna happen. If you want to court marshal me, that's fine. But not before I catch that little bastard. If you want to hunt me down look in the Grand Line, that's where I'll be.' Smoker disconnected the snail. 'Tashigi! Ready a boat, I'm heading to the Grand Line.'

* * *

The _Going Merry_ caught up to Luffy's flagship just outside the calm belt and latched on with a connecting rope.

"All right everyone get on the _Raijin _we're about to cross the Calm Belt since the ship's too big to go up Reverse Mountain.'

"Uh, Luffy?'

"Yes Nami?'

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CROSS THE CALM BELT!?'

"I can't tell you. It's kind of like a crew initiation now that we've all been through it on the way into the East Blue. You guys have to go through it on the way back to Paradise.' Luffy said with grin. 'The crew's been placing bets on what'll happen in the Calm Belt for a couple of days now. According to the bookies there's a 30% chance that nothing will happen. '

"Why would nothing happen? I get that you can move the ship with your abilities so we don't need the sails. But what's stopping the Sea Kings?' Nami asked fearfully.

"Can't tell you. Secret. Hahahaha!'

* * *

"One day I am going to kill that kid.' Zoro said under his breath.

It did seem as though nothing would happen, the two ships made it about halfway across the Calm Belt when a Sea King showed up, and being a Calm Belt Sea King, it was gigantic. Once it poked it's head out of the water a flurry of money changing hands was seen on board the _Raijin_. None of the new recruits participated though and started screaming.

Whispers could be heard underneath the screaming. And it was all basically the same question.

'Haki or lightning?'

Luffy stood up and looked at the Sea King with an intense glare as he sent out such a shockwave of haki that even a few of his men passed out. The Sea King on the hand dove back under the water as fast as it could and hid at the bottom of the ocean for the next two days to make sure that the ship was gone.

Another flurry of money changing and...

"Damn, I over did it again!' Luffy whined.

The crew burst out laughing at their captain.

"Only you could be disappointed at scaring off a Sea King captain!' Ben chortled. As once more money changed hands.

The new Core Crew had just passed out on the deck of the ship when the Sea King showed up.

"Let them sleep, let's get out of this god forsaken piece of ocean.' Luffy said. 'I'm going down to the engine room to give us a little boost.

Luffy went down to the engine room, below the cargo hold and sent large amount of electricity into the electrical engine, making the _Raijin_ practically jump out of the water with its speed, Luffy turned it off after they left the Belt.

Up on deck Nami, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji were still asleep.

'Let them be, come on boys! Let's take this ship around and say hi to Laboon before we head to Whiskey Peak!


	8. Chapter 8: Whisky and a Whale

**Hello! I'm sorry it took so long for this update but I have a good excuse: Procrastination! Also an announcement! There are currently challenges posted on my profile for any who wish to view them, one is directed at certain authors but all is open to anyone. As well as some dead fics that I would like to see revived or adopted. I consider dead fics to be ones that are inactive for over a year or I'm just really impatient. Anyway, on with the show! Also there will be very little character description unless the character is OC, because you wouldn't be here if you hadn't watched/read the original.**

**P.S**

**The Straw-Hats will eventually find a challenge, probably against Crocodile.**

"**Hello" – talking**

"_**Hello" – thinking**_

* * *

Chapter 8 – Whiskey and a Whale

Zoro woke up groggily and almost passed out again as a giant eyeball focused on him.

'AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?' Zoro screamed, waking up the other 3 sleeping crewmembers.

And cue the synchronised death scream,

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Ben walked over to the terrified crewmembers and promptly whacked them all in the back of the head.

"Calm down! It's just Laboon.' Ben explained, chuckling. 'He's an Island Whale from the West Blue that got caught on this side of Red Line when he followed his crew over here.'

The Straw-Hats looked over and saw Luffy getting charged up and ready to fight the massive whale.

'**SANGO!' **Luffy let loose a blast of electricity that bathed the whale in a blue light, but didn't seem to damage it that much.

"What was that?' Zoro asked, 'That attack was so weak, that's not even a 10th of Luffy's power.'

Usopp spoke up, 'And why does the whale have a Straw-Hat symbol on his face?'

Ben explained, 'The captain's not trying to hurt Laboon, he fights him whenever he crosses over the Red Line. When he first came through here with Red-Haired Shanks, Laboon was trying to break the Red Line. By bashing his head against it over and over, eventually he would have died. Luffy hated that, he attacked Laboon and forced it to a tie, then promised to fight him again when he finished sailing the Grand Line. He painted that symbol to stop Laboon from bashing his head against the rock.'

'Wow. So what happened to the crew? The one Laboon came here with?' Nami asked.

"Crocus, that flower man over there, heard that the crew actually ran away from the Grand Line, that was 50 years ago. I just hope they're dead. Anyone who abandons a promise like that deserves nothing less.'

"You mean they just left Laboon? They didn't even try to come back?' Usopp asked, shaking with rage.

"No, they didn't even try to come back.' Ben said stoically.

"All right! It's another tie Laboon! You've gotten stronger to haven't you?' Luffy said with a grin. 'Hey guys! Get over here and meet Laboon!'

The Core Crew got off the ship and walked over to Laboon.

'Laboon! Here's the new members of the crew I went to get! There's Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji. We're going back to the Grand Line together! Then after I find One Piece and come back here I know I'll beat you then!' Luffy yelled at the enormous whale.

Laboon roared happily as Luffy walked towards the Lighthouse, 'Hey Crocus! Long time no see.'

'Not that long Luffy. Or should I be calling you Raiden now?' Crocus asked with a grin.

'The Marines gave me that name; we'll always be the Straw-hats no matter what the world calls us.' Luffy replied.

"Hmph, whatever kid. Still it hasn't been that long, I saw about a month ago when you crossed through the Calm Belt to the East Blue.'

As the others walked over Nami spoke up, 'Yeah Luffy, how did we make through the Calm Belt?'

"I used the ship's engine to move without the wind or currents.' Luffy replied a little smugly.

"Yeah we know that. But how did we get past the Sea Kings?'

'Well believe it or not Sea Kings have a pretty good memory; our symbol is painted to the bottom of the boat and after I fried and haki-ed away the Sea Kings the first time through they mostly left us alone.'

"Really? That's actually pretty clever Luffy.' Usopp said a little surprised.

'Yeah I may act like doofus for fun, but when I ate the Goro-Goro no Mi, it sped up the electrical impulses in my brain, making me a bit smarter. And as an even cooler side effect if I concentrate hard enough I can read the impulses in other people's heads to. That's how I know that Crocus here sailed with Gold Roger.'

For some reason Nami's face went a little red when Luffy mentioned he could read minds, but nobody noticed as they were all staring at Crocus after Luffy's little speech.

'WHAT!? You were on the Pirate King's ship?' Usopp yelled his eyes getting stars.

'Yes I was, but keep it down! The government is still trying to wipe us all out. And Luffy that was supposed to be a secret!' Crocus said to Luffy a little peeved.

'Oh, yeah. Nobody say anything then.'

And the crew face faults.

'Oh yeah Crocus, the reason we stopped by here, apart from Laboon. We were wondering if you have any spare Log Poses that we could borrow.' Luffy asked hopefully.

"You sailed with Red-Haired Shanks for 10 years and he didn't teach you the importance of a Log Pose? Or are you just an idiot?' Crocus asked a little perplexed.

"No. I have some Log Poses, I have Eternal Poses to Sabody Archipelago, to Shank's little island and one for Alabasta. But since we have some new crewmembers, I figured the scenic route would give them some experience before we go back to the New World.'

'That actually makes sense Luffy; yeah I have a spare Log Pose you could borrow. Stay here I'll go get it.' While Crocus walked back to the Lighthouse, Ben came over and spoke to Luffy.

'Captain, we caught some people that were trying to kill Laboon. You might want to talk to them.'

Suddenly Luffy was all business, in case this wasn't mentioned before; Luffy really doesn't like it when you fuck with his friends.

Luffy walked onto the deck of the _Raijin_ and saw the two culprits tied up against the main mast. One was an odd looking idiot, wearing a crown and a green suit with two iron baseball bats strapped to his back and the number 9 tattooed under his eyes. The other was a young girl with odd blue hair and a very spirally dress.

'Mr 9. These are pirates.' The girl whispered to her partner. Unfortunately Luffy had very good hearing.

'Oh, damn! And we were trying so hard not to be noticed as pirates! What with big skull and crossbones on the sail and pirate flag! But I guess you're just too smart for us.' Luffy said sarcastically.

The crew roared into laughter as the two prisoners just sat there a little put off by the Straw Hat captain.

Luffy crouched down to the two people's height to question them.

"So, who are you? And why did you attack Laboon?'

The two looked at each other silently deciding that the best option would be to talk. The blue haired girl spoke up.

'I'm Miss Wednesday and he's Mr 9. We attacked the whale to feed our town. That whale's meat would feed our town for years.'

Luffy concentrated, using his electrical abilities to read the strange person's mind.

'_She's telling the truth. But there's more to it, hmmm. Baroque Works? That's interesting. And a missing princess along with a country in peril and one of the 7 Warlords, Crocodile huh? What did Ivankov say about him? Something about someone called Lizzy I think. Whatever, he is a Warlord so this is going to be fun.'_

"Very well, I believe you. And since we destroyed your boat, we'll take you back home. Our Log Pose has locked to the magnetic signature of Whiskey Peak. Where are you two headed?' Luffy asked.

'Actually, that is our home island. Thank you.' Miss Wednesday replied.

'All right, we leave as soon as Crocus gives us the Log Pose.'

Luffy jumped off the ship and walked toward the Core Crew shouting over his shoulder to the people on the ship.

"Untie them and prepare some extra rooms! It will take a couple days to reach Whiskey Peak!'

"Aye sir!'

"Hey guys, looks like we've picked up some travelling companions for a little while.'

"What? Who? And why?' Nami asked very quickly.

"Calm down Nami. We're taking the two people who tried to kill Laboon to Whiskey Peak with us. They live there. Their called Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday.' Luffy explained, 'I read their minds and discovered something interesting.'

The crew exchanged side glances; anything Luffy found interesting could only mean pain for others.

'They're part of bounty hunter organisation known as Baroque Works' Nami opened her mouth to argue, 'let me finish Nami. Their boss is currently trying to take over the desert kingdom of Alabasta, and Miss Wednesday is in fact that country's currently missing princess. It turns out she infiltrated Baroque Works to discover the identity of the boss. We are going to help her out when they ask for it, partly because I want to see how I fare against one of the 7 Warlords but mostly because Nami here will beat us all up if she doesn't at least get a chance for a royal family to owe her something.'

Everyone edged away from Nami as her eyes turned into Berri symbols only for them snap back to normal in a slight panic.

"Luffy what did you say about one of the 7 Warlords?'

"Oh yeah, the boss of Baroque Works goes by the code name Mr. 0 but is actually the Warlord Crocodile. He has the abilities of the sand logia fruit.' Luffy calmly explained.

Zoro spoke up a little concerned, 'Sand huh? Your lightning won't affect him then.'

"Relax Zoro; I beat up that Smokey guy didn't I? My lightning didn't work on him either.'

"All right Luffy, just be sure you know what you're doing.'

Crocus walked over to the Straw Hats, 'Here you go Luffy, one of my last Log Poses. Don't break it! You were always a clumsy little Anchor.' Crocus said with grin.

Luffy muttered under his breath, 'Damn it Shanks.' Then spoke louder so that people could hear him. 'Give the Log Pose to Nami, she's the navigator.'

"All right here you go miss.'

'Thank you Crocus, but what is this?' Nami asked.

"Luffy, you brought a navigator to the Grand Line without telling her what a Log Pose is? You really are an idiot.' Crocus said in a slightly disapproving tone.

"It didn't seem necessary while we were in the East Blue, and they all passed out during the Calm Belt.' Luffy whined back at him.

Crocus turned back to the young navigator, 'Take a look at your compass miss.'

Nami took out her compass and screamed, 'AHHHHHHH! The needles not pointing anywhere! What's going on?!'

Crocus started to explain, 'Well you see miss, here in the Grand Line, each island has a unique magnetic field, so normal compasses don't work. You have to use one of those' he said pointing to the Log Pose on Nami's wrist, 'this Log Pose records and island's magnetic signature and then locks on to the next island. At this point on the Red Line, 7 different magnetic signatures begin, so it's a good place to start your journey.'

Nami looked down at the Log Pose again, thoughtfully. Then Usopp spoke up, "Hey Luffy, have you ever done that mind reading thing to any of us?'

"No, I try not to do it too much; it takes away the fun of getting to know someone. I usually only do it when I think someone could be a threat to the crew.' Luffy replied. 'Oh and before I forget, don't mention Crocodile or Alabasta or anything while those two are on the ship, they can't know that we know. Not yet anyway. All right, goodbye Crocus, I'll see you once I become the Pirate King.'

"I know you will Luffy, good luck.'

"All right! Let's go back to the ship.' Luffy yelled out to the _Raijin_, 'Gentlemen! We make way for Whiskey Peak!'

* * *

_(2 days later)_

"Ben! Get someone down to the storage room and bring up some shovels and warm clothes, it's going to start to snow soon. Oh and prepare some food, Whiskey Peak's going to be having little party in our honour. '

'Sir? Oh, you did that mind reading thing didn't you?' Ben asked.

"Yep, oh, don't have too much fun at the party; we may to leave in a hurry.'

"Aye sir, I'll tell the crew to stay close to the ship.'

"Good man, Ben.'

_(10 minutes later)_

The two 'guests' were beginning to complain.

"Why do we have to shovel? This isn't even our ship.' Mr. 9 said.

"Because Mr. 9, Miss Wednesday. Like it or not for time being this _is_ your ship. If you don't like it then we can drop you off here.' Nami said.

"Were in the middle of nowhere! And it's freezing!'

"That's the point you cosplay king. Stop complaining, we'll be at Whisky Peak in one more day, so just suffer until then. '

* * *

_(The next day)_

"All right people, we're coming up on Whiskey Peak, prepare to dock!' Luffy shouted to his crew.

'Aye sir!' was the chorused reply.

As they pulled up to the village a thick layer of mist rolled in making so you could barely make out the buildings, let alone the villagers. As the mist cleared, it seemed as if the whole population of Whiskey Peak was at the docks to greet them, a large, curly haired man holding a trumpet stepped forward to address the pirate ship.

"Welcome! Welcome to the town of Whiskey Peak, brave adventurers! Welcome to the town of spirit brewing and lively music. We take pride in our hospitality. My name is Igarappoi; I am the Mayor of our town. Tonight we will have a great feast to welcome you to the Grand Line and to thank you for returning Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday to us.'

"I am Monkey D. Luffy, captain of this ship; I thank you for your welcome. But you do not have to empty your food stores to simply entertain us. Ben! Roll out the spare stores, tonight we're gonna party!'

This was met a roar of approval from the crew of the _Raijin_.

About two hours later, Ben, still sober, walked up to Luffy. "Captain, should I start moving the crew back to the ship now?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet', the Straw Hat captain replied, 'wait until they make their move. I'll get Zoro to take them out, he can use the workout and he needs to get used to his new swords. I think one of them is cursed. After they're all down, organise a raiding party. I'll send Nami with you; she's the best at noticing valuables. Grab everything, anything we can sell, food and drink. We're going to need their stores to restock after this night. Wait another hour, then pretend to pass out, they'll probably make their move after we're all 'passed out'.'

"Aye sir.'

Luffy walked over to where Nami was currently drinking 3 guys under the table.

"Ahh! I win!' Nami said, finishing off her last mug of sake.

"Hello Nami, having fun?' Luffy asked with a grin.

"Hello Captain, and considering I just won 10,000,000 beri, yes I am having fun.

"Good, don't have too much fun though. In about an hour pretend to pass out, remember, this place is a bounty hunter base. Me and Zoro will take care of the agents; I want you to lead the raiding party. You're the best at spotting the valuables and finding the hidden caches. Grab everything you can, take Sanji with you if he's sober enough. He'll be good for picking out the food stores. Understand?'

"Yes, Captain.'

_(1 hour later)_

"Finally they're all out Mr 8. If they didn't supply most of the food we wouldn't have anything left in the stores by now." A large muscular woman said in a surprisingly high voice.

"Indeed Miss Monday. I wish all the brave warriors a pleasant evening for tonight, the dancing moonlight is illuminating the cactus rocks."

"Well aren't you the poet Igarappoi? Or should I say Mr 8 now?"

"Call me what you will Mr 9, just be careful. Their captain may not look like much, but he commands a ship of 100 men and managed to earn himself a seventy million beri bounty in the East Blue of all places."

"What?! That little runt is worth 70,000,000?! How can that be?"

"Calm down Miss Wednesday, now that the crew is passed out we can simply hand him over to the Marines. If he's dead they cut 30% off the bounty, they do love their public executions after all."

"Well I can say that I'm a bit surprised." Zoro said smugly from the roof. "With all the mysterious rumours about a bounty hunter organisation so complicated and secretive that nobody knows anyone else's real identity, I expected a bit more finesse or elegance to your plan. But I guess 'get them drunk' is the best you could on such a short notice."

Everyone looked up the roof top panicking.

"When did you get up there? You're supposed to be knocked out!" Mr 8 exclaimed.

"Well apart from the fact that my Captain warned me about your little group, a true swordsman never allows himself to be overcome by drink. Especially in an unfamiliar place. I counted about 100 people in this town. I'll gladly take you all on, is that okay with you...Baroque Works!?"

"How do you know that name!?"

"Well like I said, my captain warned me, but even if he didn't a few years ago you people sent me an invitation to join your little group. I declined and the Agent, Mr 7 I think it was, became a little hostile. I had to put him down just to get him to leave me alone."

"Well.' Said Mr 8, 'now that you know our secret, we can't let you l-' Mr 8 looked around wildly, 'Where did he go!?"

_Shlick._ The sound of metal sliding on leather filled the air as a katana blade slowly slid itself over Mr 8's shoulder and through his hair.

"You should more attention to your opponents Mr 8." Zoro said threateningly.

Mr 8 turned around quickly preparing to fire, but Zoro had already vanished to another spot.

"Let's see how my new blades handle against the Grand Line." Zoro whispered as he drew Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri.

* * *

Kitetsu felt free, the first time it had been wielded by skilled hands in years! Slice! Cut! Bleed! Parry! Slice! Blood dripped from the blade once again and the sword felt ... rabid. Kitetsu heard its new master reprimanding him for cutting too deeply. Kitetsu didn't care, sooner or later it would turn on the swordsman but for now it was free.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

Luffy opened his eyes as he sensed someone coming into the room. He smiled slightly as they prepared to stab him. Unfortunately for the hapless grunt given this task, when you poke a metal sword into a mass of electricity the end result is quite painful. As the would-be-assassin collapsed to the floor Luffy got up and walked over to where Nami was currently 'sleeping'.

"Nami.' Luffy whispered, gently shaking her. 'Nami, get up. It's time to go find money."

Nami immediately shot up, her eyes transformed into beri signs.

"That's really creepy you know.'

"What is?' Nami asked, her eyes returning to normal.

"Nothing. Start organising your raiding party. I'm going to go see how Zoro's doing. There are some stronger people heading towards the not-so-evil Miss Wednesday. He can handle himself but protecting someone that's being attacked by devil fruit users he might find a little difficult."

"All right Luffy. I'll see you back on the ship.'

* * *

"Mr 8. Are you really having trouble with some rookie from the East Blue?'

"Mr 5, Miss Valentine. _Cough, cough_, that beast is no rookie. He fights like a demon and he's not even the captain! But with you here to assist us-' Mr 8 was cut off as Mr 5 interrupted him.

"Help you? We weren't sent out to the front lines to help you capture some rookie. No, we were sent because someone found out Mr 0's secret. It seems that certain members of the Royal Court of Alabasta have infiltrated our organisation."

At this point Mr 9 started to panic, because let's face it - he's an idiot.

"Nonononononono! I'm not a real king! This is just my style!" he shrieked in an extremely unmanly voice.

"We know it's not you, you idiot!' Miss Valentine yelled. 'Princess Nefertari Vivi, next in line to the throne of the sand kingdom and Captain Igaram of the Alabasta Royal Guard. We've come for your heads."

"IGARAPPAI!" Mr 8, the now revealed Igaram yelled as a large amount of bullets shot forth from guns concealed in his hair. 'Run Vivi! I'll hold them off!'

"Doubtful.' A cheery voice said from the rooftops. 'They are much stronger than you and you don't possess a Devil Fruit like them. If you try to fight them, you'll most likely die. Shihihi!'

The Baroque Works agent's heads all swiftly turned to the source of the annoying laughter. Mr 5, the cocky bastard that he is decided to speak up first.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, but I think the government's calling us Thunderchasers or something else stupid like that now.' Luffy said this while sporting his trademark grin, severely pissing off the officer agents of Baroque Works. 'Hey, Igaram was it? Grab Vivi and head back to our ship, we'll escort you to Alabasta, most of my crew is already onboard and know of the situation, you'll be safe there."

"Why would you help us? What's in it for you?' Vivi asked.

"Yeah, what is in it for you Straw-Hat?' Mr 5 repeated.

"For me? Nothing much. My navigator wants a royal family to owe her something and I want to see how I do against this so called 'Mr.0'."

Mr 5 chuckled at him, "You're a fool boy! No one can stand against Mr 0!"

"Well that's just your opinion, Igaram? Vivi? Get going please, this may get messy."

"Come on Princess, we don't have much of a choice, we need this pirates help." Igaram spoke softly to Vivi who was still in slight shock at this sudden change of events.

"Oh you're not going anywhere Princess! **Nose Cannon!**" Mr 5 flicked something small at the two former agents when Zoro jumped in and sliced the projectile in half, causing the two pieces to fly to the sides of the shocked passengers. As the objects impacted they each released a powerful explosion, throwing Zoro, Igaram and Vivi to the ground.

Zoro got up first, a very pissed look on his face.

"Luffy! That guy's mine. He made me cut SNOT!'

"That's fine Zoro, I'm going to take down that floating lemon over there. Now can you two _please_ get back to the ship?"

As Vivi and Igaram ran away, Miss Valentine floated after them, propelled by smaller blast from her partner.

Zoro put a little bit of haki into his blades, not wanting them to be damaged by the exploding man's body.

"**Oni Giri!" **Bringing his two handheld swords into an 'X' shape and the one his mouth to a vertical point in the center of the cross, Zoro rushed his opponent, disappearing and in an instant reappearing on the other side of Mr 5. Blood sprayed into the air as slashes and cuts appeared on his body and he fell to his knees.

"Ahhhhhh! _Cough_ Damn! You got in a good hit there, Swordsman. _Cough_ But, I'm a Bomb Man, you've just given me some more ammo." Mr 5 swung his arm at Zoro, sending droplets of his blood towards the first mate. Zoro leapt out of the way, realising what the Baroque Agent was about to do.

"**BLOOD BOMB!" **The air was filled with explosions as Mr 5's blood ignited and exploded in an instant. Zoro was thrown away and crashed into the descending Miss Valentine's Day just as she was going to land on Vivi.

"LUFFY! You're supposed to be taking care of the weight girl!" Zoro screamed at his captain.

"Sorry Zoro! I got distracted by your fight! **Seizure Shock!**" A small streak of electricity left Luffy's finger and headed towards the dazed girl's head, as it hit she started to jerk and shake for a few moments before passing out.

"What did you do?' Zoro asked.

"I sent my electricity into her brain, disrupting the electric impulses that makes her stay conscious and able to move, it's pretty dangerous, if I mess up it could leave her in a permanent coma. I don't really like the 'delicate' way of attacking anyway, I'm more into power. But sometimes you have to use strategy." Luffy got a faraway look in his eyes as if remembering something that caused him pain. Snapping out of it, the sombre look on his face was replaced by his usual trademark grin. "Anyway, you have fun with the bomb man, I'll take Igaram and Princess Vivi back to the ship."

"Aye captain" Zoro said with a grin as he got his headband and tied it around his forehead.

"You think you stand a chance against me, Swordsman?! I have the abilities of a Devil Fruit! A normal human can't stand up to me!" Mr 5 boasted, his voice a little slurred from the blood loss.

"You're a fool. Against true swordsmanship, a devil fruit is nothing. The only defence is a replying sword. Let me show you how weak you are." Zoro whispered the last part as he ran up Mr 5, his eyes shrouded in blood lust. "**Gazami Dori!" **Zoro held all three swords parallel and suddenly clamped down on Mr 5 in a guillotine like movement that sliced the opponent's stomach and knocked him off his feet into the air. While Mr 5 was still falling Zoro quickly twisted, angling his blades so that a powerful slicing wind was summoned, sending the poor man into the sky while being continually cut from the sharp air flow.

"**Tatsu Maki" **Zoro whispered as the winds finally died and Mr 5 was sent hurtling back to the ground. "Never meet a challenge unprepared for the outcome." Zoro said to Mr 5 as he lay on the ground slowly bleeding, unable to move due to the fractured spine from the impact of the ground.

* * *

Luffy headed back to the ship with Vivi and Igaram when he sensed that Zoro had defeated the agent.

"All right. You two head to the ship, I'm going to go tell the raiding party to hurry up. _Bzzt._" Luffy zapped away to where Nami was, causing her shriek and then hit him rather hard.

"BAKA! Don't do that!" Nami screamed at her captain.

"Ouch! Nami that hurt." Luffy whined at his navigator. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you to finish up, we've defeated the agents and Igaram and Vivi are on board the ship. We're escorting them to Alabasta to help stop a war."

"All right Luffy but I want to hear what's going on from the Princess's mouth myself. Okay?"

"Sure, I don't really mind. Just don't torture them; they are our guests after all."

"I wasn't going to torture them baka!" Nami yelled at the captain right before she hit him on the head.

"Owwww! Nami! Stop hitting me! I'm going back to the ship before you get any scarier." Luffy almost whined at his navigator, before zapping away to the ship.

* * *

_(20 minutes later)_

Ben stood on the rail, holding on to the rigging facing the town.

"LAST CALL! FINSIH LOOTING AND GET BACK ON BOARD! WE'RE SETTING OFF IN 5 MINUTES!" Ben shouted, cupping his hands so that the sound carried over the town. As the last of the men got on board and the ship got underway Ben turned to the captain. "Will we be giving them the usual send off Captain?"

"Why not? Call it a celebratory salute for the journey back through Paradise. Don't aim at the town though, aim just over it. It's always more fun to scare than to harm."

"Aye sir, we'll be ready soon." As Ben headed off to prepare to main cannon Luffy walked over to Usopp.

"Usopp, come with me. As a gunner you're going to want to see this." Luffy said with slight grin. Curious Usopp followed his captain to the main cannon.

"What are you going to do?" Usopp asked his voice a little apprehensive.

"Something shocking." Luffy said with a grin as he ran his hand over the largest cannon in the arsenal, causing it glow a slight blue with the electricity running through it. "Would you like to fire it, Usopp?"

Usopp grinned, prepared to go into another "I am so great" speeches but stopped as Luffy held out a box of matches.

"You'll need these to light it right?"

His grin fading, Usopp took the matches and lit the fuse on the cannon, as the fuse hit the cannon Luffy yelled out.

"**THOR'S FURY!"**

A blue sphere, crackling with the electrical charge, shot out of the cannon at break neck speed, launching up over the town before detonating in a massive shockwave, breaking what few remaining windows there were in the town and knocking out those that had started to come to. As well as killing the two animals that had just flown in to check on the Baroque Agents. Usopp just stared in shock as the after images slowly faded away from his eyes.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah Usopp?"

"Why'd we do that?"

"I thought it could be fun. Blowing up things for little reason usually is."

"Well I can agree with you on that."

"Come on Usopp, let's go up on deck. I think someone new is going to show up."

"What?"

"Just come."

Back on deck, Nami was vowing to beat the shit out of her bolt brained captain for pulling that little lightning bomb when a very female voice spoke up.

"Careful of the shoals on the right side. You don't want to run aground."

"I got it thanks." Nami suddenly has a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realised that she didn't recognise the voice. "Luffy? That wasn't you was it?"

Luffy was just coming out of the hold when he heard Nami's question.

"No Nami. That was our guest, Miss Nico Robin. Would you show yourself Robin? I think your scaring the new members of my crew."

"Ahahaha." Robin giggled as she stepped out from the shadows. "But it's so much fun to play with Grand Line newcomers." She almost pouted at the young captain.

"Enough of that. I forgave you your last little incident because I realised you had no choice. But you haven't said yes or no to my question yet. Will you join my crew? Will you become a Straw Hat?"

Vivi being in shock up until this moment snapped out of it at the sound of the question Luffy had just asked the dark haired women.

"Luffy! Do you know who this is?! Miss All-Sunday! What are you doing here?!"

Luffy looked slightly confused at Vivi's outburst.

"Miss All-Sunday? Don't tell me you're with Baroque Works, Robin. I told you before, if need to join a group for protection, then join me. You shouldn't be scared of what your past could do to us."

Luffy words seemed to have a double meaning, but no-one knew what. They were all staring at the exchange hoping to make sense of this.

Miss All-Sunday, now revealed as Nico Robin appeared to be suffering some internal conflict, when her face cleared and she looked almost serene.

"Very well, _captain_ I will join your crew. But you know what that means. You know who will come after you. And then you have to deal with my current employer before this can become official."

Luffy looked at Robin with small, sad smile on his face.

"Robin. We came here to deal with Crocodile anyway, and you know I alone am as strong as your nightmare. I warn you, if that comes do not sacrifice yourself. You may not feel like it now, but eventually you will become one of us. Truly."

"All right Luffy. If it comes to that, I swear to not sacrifice myself. I was supposed to give an Eternal Pose to Nanimonai Island, but I know you won't use it. I'm heading back to Alabasta. See you there, _captain_."

Robin jumped off the ship and onto a somehow unnoticed giant turtle, smoking a cigar. As she moved away from the ship Luffy spoke up.

"Unhitch the _Merry_! And someone find the Intel Group!"

There was a scramble and chorusing of "Aye sir!" as the crew went about their tasks.

Luffy turned to the direction Robin had left, a serious look on his face. "_Robin. What have you gotten yourself into this time?"_

"Intel Group reporting Sir!" A high pitched female voice said from behind Luffy. He turned around to address the four individuals before him, a small pink-haired girl with a lollipop constantly in her mouth, a medium built thin man that always wears an old fashioned cloak with a hood no matter the weather and sometimes let his cat sleep in the there. A fit woman with red hair and a shy disposition that always seemed to try to hide from the light and a tall lanky man with piercing black eyes and mop of navy blue hair that was always under a bandanna.

"Good. I want you 4 to take the _Merry_ and follow Robin. We're going to take the long route to Alabasta, so we'll meet you in about a week. Try to find us in Nanohana, we'll be there. While you're in Alabasta, try to find out as much as you can about Baroque Works. And pay attention to the current unrest. I don't want you injured in a battle before we show up. Understand?"

"Aye sir!"

"Very well. See you in a week." Luffy dismissed his officers as they jumped down to the _Going Merry. _Speaking in a loud voice to the rest of crew Luffy faced towards the bow of the ship. "All right! Prepare for a good fight! We're stopping by Little Garden on way to Alabasta! Nami! Set course in whatever direction the Log Pose is pointing." He finished rather lamely. Not noticing that his Core Crew members were sneaking up behind him...


End file.
